My vision 2 - One big happy family
by vrskaandrea
Summary: The sequal of MyVision-Flesh and Blood. There are big plots, crazy unexpected twist, a bit of angst and crack all wraped up in a whole season worth long story. A lot of old characters seen again, or mentioned and an OFC in the whirpool.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's comment**_

 _ **This story is a sequel to the story My Vision - Flesh and Blood . If you haven't done so already, please read the first story as you might not understand things happening in this story. Thank you!**  
_

* * *

Things were quiet in the bunker. Sam as always was sitting in the library, his laptop in front of him and a bunch of books scattered all around. It has been a week since they've lost MJ, since AWMichael disappeared without a trace. Sam was still trying to find a way to get her back. After all, she was his daughter, she was family.

Cass enters the library and looks at Sam with compassion and worry in his eyes. Cass never thought he could care, he could feel like this about any human. But his time with the Winchesters changed him. Made him more understanding. Made him realize why God loved the humans so much. He walks over to him

"Anything?"

Sam shakes his head with a slight frown on his face. Cass sighs "Sam, I really don't think there is a way. She technically didn't die. She disappeared, faded is as if she never existed."

"She existed, Cass! She was real!" Sam shouted at him, making Cass flinch. Sam sighs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok. I understand. I just wish there was something I could do."

Sam nods at him. He knew Cass would help if he could. But there was nothing. Sam couldn't think of anything. He thought he might try to make a deal, on a crossroads, but he didn't think demons had that power. Not for something as complicated as this.

"Someone summoned me?" Zepar appears in front of them.

Cass looks at Sam with a disapproving look. Sam looks back at him and says "I didn't."

"I am just joking." Zepar says. Cass frowns at him "What do you want?"

"I certainly hope you haven't forgotten about our deal?"

Sam sighs "No, just..."

"I know. You've experienced loss, I understand."

Cass charges at him and grabs him by the colar, clearly pissed of "How could you possibly understand?"

Zepar sighs "Feelings. I have feelings."

Sam comes closer and frowns at him with slight curiosity on his face "How?"

Cass releases the grip. Zep fixes his collar and sighs. "Alastair. Remember him?"

Sam nods and Zep continued "He was the master at torture. But after a while he got bored with his usual tricks so he started experimenting. I was the first and only subject to his human-blood tests."

"He cured you?"

"No, not completely. I don't know what he was doing exactly, what ingredients he mixed up, being chained down and wore out, but whatever he did, made me this way permanently."

Sam nods a bit baffled by his story. But at least that explains the behaviour of this demon, he thought.

Zep straightens his suit as if he was whipping away angel dust of him "Anyway, my sad sob story aside, I came because we have a lead on Nick."

"A lead?" Cass asks.

"Yes. He is currently at an abandoned mill in Delaware."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he is at the moment torturing another one of my... another demon."

Dean stood in front of the library listening in on the conversation. Ever since Kansas City he only went out of his room to get food and beer. He was passing through getting himself a sandwich when he heard the conversation, so he stopped and listened in.

When he heard enough he came past the door, sizing them all up. Then he just shook his head and walked away.

Sam yelled after him "Dean! Dean, wait!"

But Dean wouldn't stop. He didn't want anything to do with this. He didn't want anything to do with anything anymore. He was just tired. Tired of the whole life-style.

Sam sighs. He tried so many times to get his brother out of his room, get him on a hunt, anything. But nothing worked. He could feel Dean slowly slipping. Slipping away, not caring about a thing.

"Ok, let's go."

"Ough, I can't go, sorry." Zep replies and vanishes.

Cass shakes his head and frowns thinking _Typical_. Sam looks at him and Cass nods. He sets his hand on Sam's shoulder and they disappear with a sound of flapping wings.

* * *

The paper mill stood on the banks of the Brandywine River. It was closed off. A part of the mill was transformed into a textile factory in the early 1800.

Sam and Cass appear in a big room that used to hold the sewing machines. Now all that was left were some holes in the ground, bolts scattered around, old rolls of cloth in corners of the room. There was trash, leaves and boards scattered everywhere.

They could hear noises coming from a room on their right. They enter to see a man chained up on a chair, face bloody and bruised. Underneath him was a devil's trap. They look around but see no sign of Nick. The man, or better said the demon in the chair moves his head, looking at the newcomers. "Sam to my resque. Well I'll be damned. No, wait, I already am." He starts laughing.

Sam goes to him "Where is he? Where is Nick?"

"Wondered off, I guess. I don't know. He kept asking me about Abraxas, but I kept telling him I don't know where he is. And I don't."

"Abraxas? Why?"

"Abraxas killed his family. Lucifer's orders."

Sam understood. He understood the rage behind Nick's actions. But nevertheless they had to bring him in. He wasn't just killing demons, he was killing humans too. Leaving a trail of dead bodies all throughout Delaware. He was their responsibility.

Sam was about to release the demon when Nick came running in, charging at Sam with an angel blade. Cass tackled him and took the blade out of his hands. Sam broke the devils trap and shouted "Go!". The demon smoked out.

Nick shouted "No!" and then dropped to his knees. He looked at Sam with tears in his eyes but anger on his face "Why? Why would you do that?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. I wanted to explain Zep a bit, but also bring back memories of old enemies such as Alastair._

* * *

Hooper was sitting in the big man's office, in the big man's chair. He still couldn't believe the President would appoint him as the new director of SSSD. Two weeks ago he wouldn't have taken the job. He would want to go on the field. But after MJ... After what happened to her, he just felt more comfortable behind the desk.

Ketch walks in and puts stacks of paper on his desk. "These are the reports. I am off to Alexandria, a possible ghost problem. I'll take agent Greene with me."

Hooper just nods and goes back to his thoughts as Ketch walks out.

* * *

Dean went back to his room. He was about to jump back in bed and take the remote when there was a knock on his door. "Go away, Sam!"

The voice on the other side answered. "It's not Sam, it's Jack."

Dean rolls his eyes and opens the door. "What?"

Jack stood there a bit scared, but still excited "I think I have a case."

"Well, good for you, kid." And he slams the door in his face.

Mary stood there observing. She felt bad for Jack and was infuriated with Dean. But given her shaky relationship with him, she couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. So instead she smiled at Jack "What have you got?"

Jack goes from a sad face to a smile. He shows her his tablet "Look, Winston Mathers. He is dead, with what appears to be human bite marks on his corpse."

Mary frowns looking at the report "Human bite marks?"

Jack nods "And other people have gone missing too."

Mary smiles at him "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Mary and Jack pull up to Red Rooster diner in McCook, Nebraska. They enter the diner. Mary looks around "This was Winston's favourite spot?"

"His obituary said he like to have breakfast here every morning, which is oddly very specific."

Mary sighs "Yeah, when a young person dies, they never know what to put in those things."

They go up to the counter. Mary pulls out her badge and so does Jack. "Agent Berry. This is my partner agent Charles. Can you give us some information on a guest of yours, Winston Mathers?"

"Sure thing, lady. Detail number one, Winston is dead. Detail number two... – she smiles – that's all the details." Jack wrote it down in his notepad. Mary looked at him and a quick smile ran over her face.

Then she turns back to the waitress "You know, you're gonna need to be a little bit more helpful than that."

"Look, lady, flashing a badge might work on people who don't have a working knowledge of the Constitution, but that ain't me." She picks up an order "And now, I have to go earn some money."

Mary goes for her wallet "Or you can stay here and earn some money." She gives her a what's-it-gonna-be look.

The waitress looks at the money and then her and puts the order down. She takes a twenty Mary gave her and says "He came here every morning, like clockwork. But you really want to ask about Harper Sayles. Winston just started courting her."

Jack turns to Mary "What's courting?"

Mary felt a bit uncomfortable. "It's what you do before you start dating."

Jack nods in understanding "And that's the thing you do before sex."

The waitress looks at him with suspicion and confusion on her face, and Mary was now blushing. The waitress smiles at the kid "Sometimes, you just have the sex."

Mary puts her head down trying to hide the redness in her cheeks "Ok, that's...Um... - and then tries to change the subject – who is Harper Sayles?"

* * *

Dean was looked around his room that was a mess. Dishes, empty beer bottles everywhere. He sighs. Things were cluttering up so much; he had trouble getting from the bed to the door. So he finally decided to clean it up a bit. He got a big trash bag and started collecting the empty bottles. After that he picked up all the dishes and went over to the kitchen. He placed them in the sink thinking someone will get to them eventually. He takes another bottle from the fridge. "I need a shower."

As he was walking back to his room, with the beer still in his hand, he walked pass the main hall. Suddenly something got his attention. For a moment he saw, or he thought he saw sparkles. Sparkles that were trying to form a rift. He stood there, but nothing happened. "Must be imagining things." He says and walks away.

* * *

Mary and Jack listened to a bunch of people in the diner going on and on about Harper. They found out she works in a library, that she was popular, the prom Queen and that her boyfriend ran off on her. They all felt sorry for her. And then Mary and Jack found out the people that have gone missing all had a connection to her. They were all courting her.

Afterwards they ordered lunch. Jack leaned over and asked Mary "Can I ask you about what the waitress said, about courting? I mean, I have seen romantic movies but I have never experienced it."

Mary felt really uncomfortable about this. She wasn't sure what to tell him. "Maybe it would be better if you ask Sam or Dean about this. We really should focus on the case. We need to find Harper Sayles."

Mary sighs in success as she was able to avoid the subject as Jack continues "Maybe she's not human."

She nods "That's what we're going to find out."

Mary walks in the library looking serious. An attractive blond stood at the counter. She starts to pull out her badge "Harper Sayles?"

Harper smiles "How may I help you?"

Mary shows her badge "FBI. I have some questions about Winston Mathers."

Harper went a bit edgy, but maintained a smile "I already talked to the police. I don't wasn't to talk about this anymore."

Mary comes closer "I am sorry, but I'm afraid I have to insist." And for a second they got into a staring contest. Jack interrupted. "Hello. Sorry to interrupt. I am looking for the best book on the area's history."

Mary frowns at him "Excuse me, but we were having a conversation."

Jack tilts his head "Really? Cuz she doesn't look like she wants to talk to you."

Mary stares him down. "Listen, I am..."

"FBI. I've heard. But see, I haven't done anything wrong, so you can't do anything to me. And if she doesn't want to talk to you, you can't make her. Not without arresting her. But, you're FBI, so you probably knew that already."

Mary gets in his face "Ok, why don't you just walk away, kid?"

"No, you walk away, you old hag."

"Old hag?"

Jack smiles "Yeah."

She frowns at him and turns to Harper "This isn't over."


	3. Chapter 3

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. I am working on something with Mary and Jack._

* * *

Harper stood there amazed at Jack. She felt butterflies in her stomach just for a second as she was looking at her prince Charming. But then she shakes the feeling off.

He pulls his hand into a handshake and she takes it "I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Smith."

She smiles "Harper... And I have the perfect book for you."

"That would be great."

Jack and Harper enter her apartment. She told him before she had the book he wanted back at her place.

"Come in."

Jack enters looking around. Harper thinks for a second and then says "Ok, I'm just realizing it's weird that I brought you to my place. That's weird. I'm weird."

"It's fine. I think." Jack replies. "You needed to get that book, right?"

"I just don't want you to think I'm...I'm not putting the moves on you."

Jack frowns in confusion "The moves?"

"I'll just go get the book."

As she leaves to go to the bedroom, Jack pull out a silver coin from his pocket and sets it on the ground. He shouts out to her " Hey, do you mind...Is it ok if I ask you about the woman that was hustling you at the library?"

Jack takes out a bottle of holy water, pours it over his hands and rubs it in.

"Ough, I boy I knew passed away recently. It was horrible. The authorities have been asking a lot of questions, but I don't know anything... "

Jack's phone starts vibrating. He pulls it out and sees it was Mary. He quickly puts it away.

"...This is all so difficult" she says walking back in the room.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thanks." Then she notices a coin on the floor. "Is this yours?" she bends down and picks it up. She hands it over to him, proving silver doesn't affect her. "Sorry, I must have dropped that."

"Your hand is wet." She smiles, proving holy water doesn't affect her either. Her and Jack both laugh. Jack coughs saying _Christo_. "Did you say something?" she asks proving the word has no meaning to her.

He smiles back "I'm just nervous." And he really was.

"Come here. Have a seat." She sits on the couch and points next to her.

"So, where are you from?"

"I am from a little town in Kansas called Lebanon. It is actually smaller then this one."

"Wow. My family has been here for generations. I'm the last one."

Then Jack noticed a picture on the stand. "Is that your boyfriend?"

She sighs "I'm single. Perpetually. But Vance was my boyfriend. After high school he wanted to leave town. I told him we didn't need to, we could see the world in books. Which I know, sounds way too sappy. And he left anyway."

Jack looks at her feeling sorry for her "Without you?"

She nods and sighs, but keeps her eyes focused on Jack. Jack keep looking at her too.

After a minute she continues "I don't blame him... But that... That was the beginning of my bad luck...I just... I try to stay optimistic."

Jack nods understanding "Me too. I had some... not so great stuff happen to me in my past. Trying to be positive can be hard."

They keep gazing into each other's eyes. Felt like a perfect moment for a kiss until Jacks phone started vibrating again. He pulls it out, but she puts her hand over it and asks still gazing at him "Jack? Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Jack replies "Do you...

...Mind if I used the bathroom?" ruining the moment.

He goes in the bathroom and calls Mary, pacing nervously around.

"Jack?"

"Mary? I'm at Harper's place. The silver and the holy water didn't do anything, so she's not a demon. Where are you? Because, if Harper is not a monster, then I'm 99% sure she's in love with me."

"I'm not sure about it, Jack." Mary replies.

"Ok, but she was looking at me with these googly eyes, and then she asked me..."

"Jack..."

"If she is, then I need to know everything about sex."

"Jack, would you listen? The guy she works with is dead – Mary dodges a bullet – Something bit out his throat. So we have bigger things to worry about now."

"Ok, what should I do?"

"Something is off about Harper. Or at least the people around her."

"She said she had bad luck. Maybe she's cursed."

"Seems more like the guys around her a cursed."

"Guys like me?"

"Yeah, just keep her there..." and the line gets cut off.

"Mary? Mary?"

He walks out of the bathroom looking confused, not knowing what to do."

"Are you upset?" Harper asks.

"What?"

"I freaked you out, didn't I? I'm sorry. Sometimes I can come off as intense."

Jack puts on a fake smile "No! You're fine. I'm fine." She smiles and walks over to him and gazes into his eyes. Then she leans forward and kisses him. Jack was baffled. He kept his eyes opened for a moment and then closed them, starting to enjoy the kiss.

The kiss comes to sudden stop as Mary runs in, shutting the door behind her. Harper starts screaming, but Jack tries to calm her. "No, no, it's ok. We're here to help you."

"Hi, I'm Mary, I work with Jack. We're not FBI." Mary says stacking furniture on the front door. "We're here to save you."

"Save me from what?"

Then there was intense pounding on the door. They could hear someone growling behind it. They slowly back away. "That." Mary says.

"Who is out there?"

"It's not a who. First I thought it was a ghost, but then it punched me." Mary replies and then she spots Vance's picture. "Who is this?"

"That's my old boyfriend Vance."

"How did he die?"

"Die? I think he lives in Connecticut."

"Harper!" someone yelled her name from the other side of the door. The voice was rough and had a anger tone to it.

She screams and says "Vance?"

"Ok, so we are dealing with a zombie." Mary says.

"A zombie?" Jack asks.

Mary looks around for silver and she finds a butter knife. She takes it and hands Jack her knife. "Silver can hurt it, maybe slow it down, but there is only one way to stop these things."

Vance barges in. His eyes were completely white, his skin with a grey tone to it. He stares at them for a second and then charges at Mary.


	4. Chapter 4

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._ _Both of them kick ass. There is a hint in this chaper about Nick. If you spot it, can you figure out what it means?_

* * *

"Why? Why would you do that?" Nick was on his knees. Furry and sorrow flew over his face.

"You've gone too far, Nick." Sam says.

"Too far?! How far would you go? How far did you go?" Nick looks at him with despise.

Cass stood aside, listening to the conversation. Sam frowns and puts his head down. He sighs "Nick, you've killed innocent people. People who did nothing wrong but get possessed by demons. Lucifer's demons."

Nick flinches at the sound of Lucifer's name, but continues to argue anyway. "Innocent? They weren't innocent. Do you know what being possessed by a demon does to a person? Ough... Of course you do, you're a Winchester! – he says with sarcasm in his voice as he gets back up – You've seen it all. But let me tell you, for people like me, like them, it is not as easy."

Sam was getting really pissed "Easy? You think it was easy for me? I..." He goes to say something but stops. Yelling at Nick won't get him results. He calms himself down and continues "Nick, those people you killed, they had families. They had loved ones. Just like you..."

Nick was a bit taken by what Sam just said. His eyes start watering up again as he ponders about what he has done. He breaks down again screaming. Cass has seen enough. Sam nods to Cass seeing what he is about to do. Cass goes over to Nick and puts his fingers on his forehead. Nick starts to wobble, feeling dizzy. He smiles at Cass and says "I guess I'm the assbutt now?" and he faints.

* * *

Jack and Harper were outside her apartment building. She stops heavily breathing. "What's going on? Why did we run away? Can't we just wait for a second?"

"No, we have to keep moving." Jack says as he takes her hand and they both run to the library a block over. They stop in front of it as Harper takes out her keys. She starts going through them nervously, but Jack opens the unlocked door for her. She smiles at him for a second and then they both rush in. Jack locks the door from inside and they hide behind the counter.

A few minutes later they see zombie Vance going pass the door. Harper gets startled by it and Jack says "Don't worry, I locked it."

"Did you flip the switch under the lock?"

"Swich? What switch?"

"Don't worry, I got it." She says slowly moving toward the door, bending down.

"No, Harper, don't..." but she does anyway.

As she comes to the doors Vance stood in front. She gazes in his white eyes for a moment and opens the door. Jack stood up feeling confused. "Harper?"

Harper and Vance didn't take eyes of one another. He leans over and kisses her. "What... What are you doing?" Jack asks baffled.

Harper turns to Jack and bites her lip. She kinda liked Jack, he was sweet and not pushy like the others. But still she says "Vance is my boyfriend."

"But he is dead. And he is stalking you."

"No, he is stalking you. He just gets a bit jealous sometimes." Vance looks over at Jack and charges him. But Jack was faster and gets away. So now, they were playing hide and seek in the library.

Harper shouts out "I am really sorry about this, Jack. I really liked you. But you're obviously a hunter and I come from a long line of necromancers. "

Jack hides out behind the wall, right next to the counter and Harper. He pulls out a silver knife. And then he sees Mary. She stealthily approaches him, showing him to put the knife away. She whispers "Doesn't really work on these things."

"Then a head shot?"

"No. To put down a zombie you have to get them back to their grave and drive a silver stake through the heart."

A moment later Jack shouts out "Harper, why are you doing this? I thought we fell in love at first sight."

"What?" she says unsure of her own feelings.

"I am not weak like the other guys. I'm not afraid to really love you. "

He steps in front of her "What would it be like to be with someone alive? Who could walk you down the aisle in front of the entire town?" She looks at him, believing in his words. Mixed feelings of fear, sorrow and embarrassment go over her face as she bites her lip. "But I... I tried to kill you."

He smiles at her "Every relationship has its problems, right? We could stay in the town you love and never leave."

Vance charges at him shouting "She's mine!" and throws Jack at a book shelf. Harper screams "NO!" Vance looks at her, but then gets shot in the back by Mary. Mary recharges her shotgun and fires again. But it didn't do much. He shoves the shotgun out of Mary's hands and picks her up as if she was lighter than air. Harper shouts at him "Vince! Stop!"

He looks at her with anger on his face. He drops Mary and charges at Harper. Jack gets up just in time to stop him. He yells "NO!" and a thin wave explodes from his hand, sending pieces of Vance all over the place. Harper stood there amazed, gazing into Jack's eyes as he faints. Mary gets up, just to see her gone, and she goes over to Jack. She sighs as she realizes he's ok, just unconscious.

* * *

Jack wakes up in the car. Mary was driving. "Good, you're awake."

"What happened?" Jack asks rubbing his eyes and squinting.

"You killed Vance. Harper took off."

Jack sighs thinking it might be for the best. He doesn't think he would be able to kill her, nor to harm her. He got emotionally involved.

Mary knew what he was thinking "I saw that kiss, you know."

Jack blushes a bit, but says nothing. Mary smiles at him "It's ok. It happens."

"Mary? When we kissed, I felt something, something I never felt before."

"The butterflies?"

"The what?"

"People tend to describe it as butterflies in the stomach. The feeling of being in love."

"No, I don't think that's it. This was different." He looks down.

"Ough." Mary says understanding what he thought "You felt aroused?"

Jack keep staring at her, not knowing what that means. Mary sighs as she starts explaining how sex works to a two year old nephilim.


	5. Chapter 5

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. Jack was starting to get his powers back slowly when he pulled Sarah and Misha into their world. Glad you liked Mary/Jack thing. Nick is so much more then messed up._

* * *

Cass pops in the dungeon room. He ties Nick down to a chair and pops out again. A few seconds later he pops back up, with Sam.

Dean heard something in the dungeon. He went over to see what is happening, and passed the main hall. Again, he thought he'd seen the sparkles, that a rift was opening, but again, nothing happened. Dean thinks _What is going on?_ , but goes to check out the dungeon. He saw Sam and Cass and Nick tied down. He stood aside, not wanting to be noticed. He couldn't see them anymore, but could hear them.

Sam stood there for a second thinking. "This makes no sense. Zepar told us Nick has no soul, but his reactions...I could clearly see he had feelings. Strong, devastating feelings, they were tearing him apart."

Cass says "I can check."

"Check what?"

"If he has a soul." Sam frowns but nods "Do it."

Cass goes over to still unconscious Nick and thrusts his hand into his chest. Nick screams in agony and pain and stops as Cass pulls his hand out. Nick was now awake, breathing heavily "What was that for?"

Cass turns to Sam and with a semi-sad face shakes his head. Nick didn't have a soul. Cass says "You're right, it makes no sense."

"What makes no sense!?" Nick cries out.

Cass turns to him "You have no soul."

"No soul? But how?"

"Could have happened when we killed Lucifer, somehow, you died, your soul left your body, and Jack's grace could have kept you alive." Cass replies.

"But that still doesn't explain his emotions. – Sam says – when I had no soul, I was all reason, logic. He is so full of emotions, he's about to explode."

Cass frowns thinking. Nick's face was covered in tears "What?" he asks not understanding what is going on. His head and his heart were pounding at the same time.

Cass looks at Sam uncertain. He had an idea, but he didn't like it. After everything that happened he swore he will never do that again. Especially to someone as broken as Nick. But there was no other way to know what is going on inside Nick's mind. And they had to know.

Sam looks back at Cass. He knew he had something on his mind. "Cass, what is it?"

Cass sighs _There is no other way_ "I might have a way to find out what is happening to Nick."

"Tell me."

Cass looks down. "I can go in."

"Go in?"

Nick shouts out "Posses me? NO! Cass, you can't do that to me!"

"I can't unless you agree to it. Believe me; I don't want to do it either. But it is the only way I know how to figure out what is wrong with you."

Nick looks down and starts sobbing. He just wanted the pain to go away. He thought getting Abraxas, getting revenge was the answer. But what if it wasn't? What if he gets his due and the pain still doesn't go away? He looks up at them, eyes all red from crying "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Yeah? Why don't you?" Dean comes in and leans on the door. He takes a sip of his beer.

Sam sighs. He had thought about it and so did Cass. But after everything they have seen, they've been through, they couldn't just take an innocent life. After all, they were supposed to be saving people.

Cass looks at Nick with a most compassion he knew how to express "Let me do this. Let me try. I promise I will be quick."

Nick looks back at Sam "You and I, we know what it was like. What he was like. Can you really stand there and tell me I should do this? I should let someone else in?"

Sam replies "This isn't just someone, Nick. It is Cass. You know him. You know he won't hurt you. He just... We all just want to help."

Dean rolls his eyes and says "Ough, boy."

Nick thought about it for a minute. His head was still pounding, he couldn't think straight. But for some reason, he believed Sam. He knew them. He knew them all. He gazed at Cass's eyes, like he was trying to figure something out. And then he just lets out "Yes."

Cass nods and pulls up a chair. Just as he sat down on it, he departs his vessel and enters Nick. Sam and Dean stood there in expectation, looking at Nick.

Nick's head takes a dive. It stood down for a few moments and it goes up. Nick looks over at Dean and then Sam. And then smirks. Sam freezes. He knew that smirk all too well.

But Cass jumps right out and back into the body of Jimmy Novak. He falls over the chair, and keeps staring at Nick with clear terror on his face. "He... He..." But Cass couldn't speak, couldn't get a sentence out.

Dean didn't understand. He didn't figure out what was going on, but he could see Cass was out of his mind with fear. Nick looks up at Cass. "What did you see? Please, tell me. Please!"

Sam stood there not knowing what to do, what to think. Dean tries calling out to him, but it was as if he wasn't there. Now Dean has had enough. He grabs Cass 's arm with one hand and Sam's with another and pulls them out of the room. He could hear Nick screaming "Tell me!"

"Alright, what the hell is going on? Cass, what did you see?"

But Cass was still too terrified. Sam gulps "Lucifer. He saw Lucifer."

"What?!" Dean frowns in fury. "How can that be Lucifer? I killed... Michael killed him." *

"It... it is him. But he doesn't know it's him. He thinks he's Nick." Cass answers.

* * *

* Author's note: Is it just me, or has AWMichael failed in killing any archangel in this world?


	6. Chapter 6

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

After they all took a moment to process the fact that Lucifer was still alive, Sam turns to Cass

"What did you see in there?"

"He...um... he thinks he's Nick. And he's human now. No grace. Not his nor Jack's."

Sam ducks his head down thinking. He couldn't believe Lucifer was still alive. Painful memories started to unfold before his eyes, but he quickly shuts them down. "What do we do now?"

"Kill him, what else?" Dean says.

"I'm not sure, Dean. Even dough he has no grace, we might not be able to just kill him." Cass says.

Dean frowns. Sam continues "Cass is right. Think about it Dean, what if we try and fail, but nudge his memory. He thinks he is Nick. It might be best to leave him as he is."

"We can't just let him go! He'll start killing again, or worse!" Dean replies.

"I agree – Sam says – We have to lock him up."

"Lock him up where? In the cage with Michael? He is human now. The emotions are tearing him apart now. Imagine what will happen to him in the cage." Cass replies.

Dean frowns at him "So what? After everything he has done..."

Cass interrupts "It's not about that, Dean. He deserves to be there, but it also might jog his memory. And then he might get out again. Then what? Besides, we don't have a way of putting him back in right now."

Sam nods "He's right Dean. We need to put him somewhere safe. Somewhere he will not be reminded of what he really is. Just until we figure out what to do."

Dean thought about it for a minute. He didn't like it. If it was up to him, he'd put a bullet in Lucifer's head. But they were right. "I might know a place we can put him for now..."

* * *

In the offices of SSSD people were working when a strong wind and papers flying everywhere startled them all. In the centre of the room stood a man in a trench coat they've seen before. But this time he had a man with him. A man whose hands were cuffed and who fainted as soon as they landed.

Hooper comes out of his office. "Castiel? What is going on?"

"We need your help. We need you to lock him up."

"Why? Who is he?"

"He is responsible for all those murders in Delaware."

"He's human? Why bring him here? Why not just hand him over to the police?"

"Because he is also Lucifer's former vessel and we can't have him locked up just anywhere. We need to place him somewhere safe."

Hooper nods understanding. A while ago he would be terrified to hear this, but know he just didn't care. He nods to an agent. "Take him down and lock him up." The agent nods and with a help of a few others, they carry Nick to the elevator. Hooper turns back to Cass "Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything else?" Hooper could feel like he wasn't told the whole story. Cass replies "You know enough. We'll be in touch." And he vanishes.

* * *

Sam and Dean were in the main hall, arguing.

"I don't like this, Sammy. I don't like it one bit."

"You think I do? You think I wouldn't like to just kill him? Get it over with? But we have to tread carefully here."

After a moment of silence Dean sighs "When does this ever stop? When do we get a break?"

As if he was asking for it, sparkles appear again, start forming a rift. Dean frowns pulling out his gun "Great! Now what?"

Two women come through as the rift closes behind them.

One had darker hair rolled in a braid. Her eyes were the greenest Dean has ever seen. She was wearing boots and lighter jeans, a blue flannel shirt and an olive green jacket. She carried an angel blade.

The other one had long light brown hair. She too was in boots and jeans and a red flannel shirt and an orange-brown jacket. She carried the demon blade.

Dean stood there amazed for a second and so did the girls. Then the one with the angel blade shouts at the same time as Dean "Who are you?"

And then it happened again, at the same time they shout "You first!"

The other girl kept looking at Sam. And then she started to look around. As she realized where they were she turns to the other girl "This is not Apocalypse world. Look around. We're back in the bunker."

Sam frowns "Back in the bunker?"

She glances at him about to say something but the other girl interrupts her "I can see that! But that doesn't explain these guys and what they are doing in our bunker."

It was now Deans turn to frown "Your bunker? This is our bunker!"

"You know what? We don't have time for this. We need to find mom."

But the other girl payed no attention. She kept looking at Sam.

"Are you even listening to me? Crowley's dead, Cass is dead, they're all dead!"

A flap of wings interrupts their conversation as Cass appears with his back to the girls. Without seeing them there he says to the boys "Hooper took Lucifer in." Sam and Dean signal Cass to look behind him. Cass turns around and tilts his head. "Who are they?"

The demon blade girl looks at him confused "Jimmy?"

Cass frowns. He didn't like to remember Jimmy Novak. "No, I am Castiel."

"How? We just saw you die."

Sam asks "Saw him die?"

Dean shouts out, clearly annoyed "AL RIGHT! Enough! Who are you?!"

The girls exchange looks and the one with the demon blade answers confirming Sam's doubts.

"I am Sam. This is my sister Deanna."

Dean puts his hand over his forehead, and shakes in disbelief. _This can't be happening_

Then he sighs, looks back up at them and says

"Wait, let me guess. You're the freaking Winchesters, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

"And you are Winchesters too." Samantha says. Sam nods at her.

"Awesome." Deanna says. And then she starts sizing Dean up. "Damn. I am hot." Sam and Samantha roll their eyes. Dean also had to agree Deanna was hot, but he had other things in mind. He shakes his head and asks "How did you end up here?"

Samantha says "We followed in after Lucifer pulled mom in. I don't know if anything like this happened here, but back in our world, Lucifer, the archangel..."

Sam stops her "We know who he is. You said he pulled mom in the rift?"

The girls nod. "Was there a baby involved? A birth?" Sam asks

The girls exchange looks. Deanna was pissed at the mention of the baby "That damn Nephilim cost us everything. Crowley and Cass are dead, and mom is stuck in the Apocalypse world. When we get back, I am going to do what I should have done, kill him!"

"Hello!" a smiling kid enters waving his hand to the newcomers. Dean rolls his eyes thinking _Perfect timing_ and Sam says "Jack, can you give us a minute?" Jack nods and leaves.

Sam turns back to the girls "What you're going through, happened to us nearly two years ago."

Samantha frowns "How? Your Cass is right there."

Cass explains "I did die. I ended up in the empty. Jack saved me."

Samantha says "Empty? Isn't that where Bill, the reaper told us he would send our souls after we die, so that we couldn't get back?"

Deanna wasn't listening to her sister. She kept staring at the place the kid was. Dean catches her gaze "Hey?!"

Deanna looks at him with anger on her face "That's him, isn't it? That's the Nephilim?" All she could think about was killing him.

Dean gives her the same look "He is. He saved Cass, saved mom. The kid's family. He's off limits!"

Dean and Deanna start a staring down contest. Sam and Samantha both roll their eyes and say at the same time "Would you..." Sam allows Samantha to finish "Would you two knock it off? We need to get back to our world." Then she looks at Sam "Can...Um...Jack open the rift?"

"No. He is too weak. Besides he needs a dreamwalker to send you to the right place, and Kaia and the spear are in the wind." Sam says more to Dean than the girls.

The girls look at him confused. Sam smiles "Right. You have no idea what I'm talking about... Anyway, we might be able to send you back, if we find Gabriel."

"Ough, Gabriel is alive too? Well that's just awesome! How could he help?" Deanna asks.

Sam explains "There is a spell to open the rift. But we need archangel grace. Gabriel is the only option."

"What makes you think he will help?" Deanna says.

"Because we will give him what he needs." Dean answers smiling. Sam frowns at him not understanding what he meant. But Dean ignores him and starts a weird prayer "Ough Gabriel, the trickster of the archangels, get your ass here, we found a way to bring her back! To bring MJ back."

Sam frowns even more "What are you doing!?"

Dean says nothing awaiting for the archangel to appear. But after several minutes nothing happened. Dean shouts out "Damn it, Gabe, get your ass over here, we need you!" Again nothing.

Deanna smiles at him teasing "Looks like he doesn't like you. Maybe Sam should try."

Sam rolls his eyes and Samantha asks "Who's MJ?"

Sam and Dean exchange looks. They already said too much. Sam sighs "She's... nobody important."

Samantha gives him the C'mon-Dean-Really look. "Nobody important but still significant enough to bring Gabriel here?! Are you kidding me?"

Luckily, the conversation gets interrupted when Mary walks in. She doesn't notice the girls at first. She starts rambling "Hi, boys. Jack and I went on a hunt and took down a zombie. Haven't seen one of those in a while. And Jack, he did good. Really good. Ough! – she notices the girl – I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

But Deanna and Samantha keep staring at her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. After a few minutes Deanna finally says "Mom?"

Now Mary was freaking out. She kept looking at Dean and then Sam, back and forth for an explanation. Finally Samantha says "Deanna, she's not...She's not our mom."

Deanna diverts her eyes "Of course."

"Will someone explain to me what is going on?" Mary asks.

Sam turns to her "Mom, these are... Samantha and Deanna...um...Winchester. They are from another parallel universe."

Mary lifts her eyebrows in confusion "A world where I had girls, not boys?" Sam and Samantha nod. Sam explains "We need to find Gabriel, to send them back."

"Gabriel? I saw him head out with Rowena before I left with Jack."

Deanna asks clearly disgusted "With Rowena?"

"Don't ask." Dean replies shaking his head. He picks up his phone and calls Rowena. There was no answer. "Typical." He says.

Jack stood behind the wall listening in to the entire conversation. He felt like it was the right time to ask "Can I come back now?"

Sam smiles "Yes, you can come back now, Jack."

Deanna still kept her eyes on him, still with a serious face. He says "Hello. I'm Jack."

Samantha replies with a slight smile "So we've heard."

"I want to help." Jack says looking at Dean.

Dean thinks for a second and then answers "Someone needs to check Rowena's usual spots. And someone needs to stay here in case she comes back."

Mary says "Jack and I can check the local high-roller clubs."

"Dean and I will check the hotels; see if there are any big high class parties. She likes to attend those. And Cass can look around the town." Sam adds.

Dean says "No, someone she knows has to stay here."

"Right. Then why don't...Um... Why don't I take Sam and you Deanna can stay here with Dean?" Sam nods more to himself and continues "Ok, let's go."

When they left the bunker Samantha asks Sam "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave those two together?"

"No, not really. But I don't know if I could handle a female Dean."

This made Samantha smile " I know what you mean."


	8. Chapter 8

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review_

* * *

"So... The kid... He's on our side?" Deanna asks. Dean nods and she continues the small talk sizing him up without him noticing "He was powerful. What happened?"

"Lucifer happened. He took his grace." Dean replies still checking his phone, trying to text Rowena.

"Lucifer, huh? How did you stop him?"

Dean shoots through her. He didn't realize where the conversation would take him, and he really didn't want to remember AWMichael and explain why he made a stupid decision to say yes. Instead he replied in semi-truth "Someone else took care of him."

Deanna gazes at him "Ough, really? Who was it?"

Dean was getting pissed "Drop it, alright!? It doesn't matter now!"

Deanna smiles her flirtiest smile at him "Damn, I am hot when I'm angry."

He looks at her. _I know that look._ Then he frowns "Stop objectifying me! I don't have time for this right now. We have to find Gabriel, send your ass back home and..."

"And?"

Dean diverts his eyes "And nothing."

"C'mon, Dean. Share." She starts blinking flirtatiously. Dean bites his lips. She was really hot, he had to admit. His heart starts racing a bit, him thinking how long it has been since he... He shakes his head, trying to focus.

"Let's just say you gave me an idea how to fix a problem we have now, ok? Can we leave it at that?"

"Whatever you say, cutie pie."

* * *

Sam and Samantha were in the impala, heading out to check another party.

"Sam? Will you tell me who MJ is?"

Sam grips the wheel tighter and sighs. "MJ is... was my daughter." Samantha looks at him surprised. Their life stories appeared to be the same except for the fact that shocked her a bit. "A daughter? When did you have a daughter?"

"In the future. It's...um...complicated."

Samantha remained quiet for a bit, grasping it. _In the future? So she must have travelled back in the past. And died here._ Then she looks back at Sam "But what does Gabriel have to do with her?"

"MJ took in an angel, someone Gabriel cared for a lot."

Samantha thought back on their angel/apocalypse problems and asked "Why the hell would she do that?"

"Like I said, it's complicated. But the angel was ok."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

"Saving my life."

* * *

"Get your feet of the table!" Dean yells at Deanna as he enters the kitchen. "And what are you eating?"

"I found some pie leftovers." She says with her mouth full.

Dean looks sadly at the empty box "I was saving that!"

"Sowy!" she says trying to form a smile with her mouth full, so crumbles kept dropping out of her mouth. She finally swallows the pie and says "I'll get you another one."

Dean frowns thinking she never will. Deanna asks "Still no word on Rowan... um... I mean Rowena and Gabriel?"

"No, she's still not picking up. The others had no luck, either."

Deanna sighs but then she had a thought "What about a phone trace? I know technically she has to be on the phone for it to work, but..."

"No, we might have another way..." Dean says picking up his phone and dialling.

"Hello, Hooper? Is there a way you can trace a phone for me? "

"Yes, using the GPS."

"Great thanks, the number is 555-1414"

He hangs up and looks back at Deanna "He'll call me back."

"So you have new friends in higher places now, huh?"

Dean smiles mischievously at her "Ough, you have no idea."

* * *

Samantha and Sam walked out of another party, again with no luck. Sam sighs when they reach the car. Samantha puts her hand on his shoulder "We'll find them."

Sam looks at her hand and she flinches it back. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." He smiles "It's ok.I just... I know you need to go back. I just wish there was a way you don't have to go through with what happens next. What I went through."

"Tell me. Maybe we can find a way around it."

"And risk messing things up even more? You know how it is for us. We fix one thing, another two get broken in the process."

Samantha leans on the car next to him "I know. I know it all too well."

Sam glares into her eyes. He knew there was no one in the whole world that could understand him better than her. What he went through trying to deal with all the things life has been throwing his way. For a moment they share a look. She kept gazing into his eyes, thinking the same. And then the unthinkable happened. They came closer to one another and their lips locked. At the same time they pulled their right hand and caressed each other's face.

Sam was the first to back away. He asks still gazing in her eyes "Isn't this weird?" She kept looking back "It is." Their eyes were still focused on each other, just for another moment and they kissed again, this time with clearly more passion.

* * *

Dean and Deanna were bored, sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Hooper to call back. Deanna breaks the silence. "So... Tell me, how did your Cass get his wings back?"

Dean didn't want to talk. Not about this, nor about anything. He wanted to keep his focus on the task. "It's complicated."

"Everything's complicated in our lives."

Dean tries to change the subject "Why did you call Cass Jimmy?"

"Because, where we are from, Cass took his wife as his vessel." Dean couldn't imagine having a female Cass, having Amelia as Cass. "That would be weird to see." Dean replies.

Deanna wanted to know more, more about what their future holds, but Dean always kept avoiding her questions. Still she tries again. "Tell me, how did you save mom? From the Apocalypse World?"

Dean was reluctant to answer. He really didn't want to tell her anything. Because everything will lead to the fact that he said Yes to AWMichael. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that she will probably say yes to him too.

Luckily, his phone rings. He picks it up. "Hooper, you got something?"

"What?!"

"Son of a bitch! Thanks Hooper."

Deanna kept looking at him, waiting for an explanation. But Dean jumps out of his chair and takes off. She follows. They went through the main hall, and down a hallway, straight to Rowena's room. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Son of a bitch!" he said looking angrily at the door.

"What? Whose room is that?" Deanna asks.

"Rowena's" Dean answers and then kicks the door in.

The door bust open and Dean's and Deanna's eyes widen at the sight of a beach and the endless ocean inside. Rowena and Gabriel were lying back on two beach chairs, sipping cocktails and laughing.

"What the hell?" Dean and Deanna say at the same time.

Gabriel looks up at them, raises his cocktail into a cheer and says smiling "Dean! Come join us! Bring your girlfriend too!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review, liked that you loved the Gabriel thing. As for Sams, I wanted to do this with Dean originally, but this felt more... IDK. To me Sam feels like he needs someone that understands him, knows what he's been through and how hard it can be to be a Winchester._

* * *

"Gabriel, what the hell? We've been trying to find you both and all this time you were here, sipping Mai-Tai's?!" Dean shouts. Deanna laughs at this _So we get to a point where a witch lives with us. And an archangel too. Jesus, this is hilarious, it's like a dad busts in to find his daughter with a boy._

Rowena and Gabriel roll their eyes at Dean and exchange looks. Rowena says "No fun with this one."

Gabriel snaps his fingers and the room turns back to the way it was, and so do their clothes. Rowena goes from a bikini to a gorgeous navy blue dress and Gabriel goes from shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat to a nice outfit and a leather jacket. They both exit the room. "Should have put a DO NOT DISTURB sigh." Gabriel adds.

"What is it now? What have the Winchesters done now?" Rowena says looking at the woman Dean was with.

Dean snaps back at her "These Winchesters haven't done anything. Those Winchesters did." He says pointing at the girl. Rowena and Gabriel frown at the girl in confusion and then they both look to Dean for explanation.

Dean rolls his eyes knowing how they would react. But before he could say anything Deanna says "Damn! Your Rowan, I mean Rowena looks hot." Gabriel shoots her with a back-off look, and Deanna starts laughing. She says "Ough, don't worry, I don't swing that way. I am Deanna by the way."

"Deanna? " Rowena asks and her eyes widen "NO! Not another Winchester!"

Deanna smiles at her "What's wrong with that?

"Ough, so many things, dearie."

"Alright! Cannit you too. Gabe, we need you to open the rift and send them back."

Gabriel looks around "Them?"

Dean hits his forehead with his hand. He forgot to call Sam and tell him he found Gabriel. He takes out his phone and calls Sam. He puts him on speaker.

"Sam! We found Gabriel!"

"Ough... Really?... Where were they?"

Dean shoots a look at Gabriel and Rowena "In Rowena's room."

"Ough... Ok... I'll call mom and Jack, and we'll be right there."

* * *

When Sams, Mary and Jack go back to the bunker, Dean had already set up the things needed to open the rift. Cass also pops up, looking wore down. He has been searching the town and the surrounding areas. When they entered Dean and Gabriel were arguing "C'mon, Gabe, we need to send them back." Rowena also tried to persuade him. "Gabriel, this world doesn't need any more Winchesters!"

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"Gabriel here won't spare some grace." Dean answers.

Sam looks at him. "Gabriel, look, we just need a spec. We aren't planning on keeping the rift open, so we don't need much." Samantha puts on her best puppy-dog eyes and says "Please, Gabriel."

Gabriel might have been able to resist Sam, but not the female version of him. Her eyes were so damn big and piercing, he just had to cave in. "Alright. But just a spec!"

He pulls out his archangel blade and slashes his throat. The Winchester girls looked at him amazed as he takes a vial and drops some grace in it.

Rowena takes the vial and goes to prepare the spell. Deanna turns to Dean "Well, guess that's it. It has been weird knowing you."

He replies "You still owe me pie!" and then smiles. They shake hands.

Sam and Samantha just nod at each other and then look away. Sam pulls Cass aside "Cass, before the girls enter the rift, can you erase their memory of ever being here?"

Cass frowns "Why?"

"Because this where we are, is their future, and they already know too much. They might not end up on the same track as we did."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because it might end up worse for them. I don't want anything to happen to them." Sam also wanted to forget what has happened, but he couldn't really ask Cass to erase his memory without telling him why.

Cass nods understanding and goes back to the others.

Rowena mixed the ingredients and was ready to cast the spell. "Alright! Are we all set?"

Samantha and Deanna nod at her.

"Koth munto Nuntox"

The rift opens. The Winchester sisters look at everyone one last time. Cass approaches them and sets his fingers on their forehead. And then before they can come to it, he pushes them into the rift.

Dean says "Well, that's done. Back to regular business."

Sam looks at him. "Does that mean you will help to try to get MJ back?"

Gabriel looks up at Dean "I thought you said you already have a way?"

"Ough, so you were listening!" Dean replies frowning at him.

"Ough, so you lied." Gabriel responds.

Dean takes a second and then he smiles. "No, I didn't."

Sam looks at him confused. " What?... How?..."

"The girls reminded me of something. Some one. Remember when we explained how Cass was alive? We mentioned the Empty and they mentioned Bill... Billie. "

"You really think she will help?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try."

* * *

Sam, Dean, Cass and Gabriel were in the main hall. The boys thought it would be best for Mary and Jack not to be present, Mary especially, because she was supposed to be dead. Rowena also went back to her room, not wanting to meet Death again. She had resentment issues.

"Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum! That's the spell we need to say to bind Death. We just need to find the last ingredient – fulgurite." Sam says.

Gabriel asks "What the hell is that?"

But before anyone could answer him, Billie appears behind him. Gabriel flinches at the sound of her voice. "You actually thought you could bind me, without me knowing about it?"

"Well, we didn't really want to bind you, just... We needed to talk to you." Dean says without his normal sass, without any fuss, just in a plain way. Maybe with slight fear in his voice. The last time Sam saw his brother acting this way was when they first bound the old Death, when Cass was possessed by Leviathans.

"Talk about what?" Billie asked. Her look, her posture clearly implied she was bored by all this.

"We need you to bring MJ back." Dean replies.

Billie smiles "And what's in it for me?"

Dean glances at Sam. Sam had a don't-do-it-Dean look on his face. Dean sighs and says " Whatever you want."

Billie looks at everyone's faces, clearly amused now and she starts laughing.

"Ough, Dean. You know I can't to that."

"Why not? We are prepared to give you anything you want."

She kept smiling "Ough, I know you are. But I still can't do it. Even if I wanted to."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Your friend MJ and her little angel are in the Empty. And we all know nothing comes back from the Empty." She turns to Cass and winks. Then she smiles and vanishes.


	10. Chapter 10

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. But don't blame Billie, she did drop a hint. Lol_

* * *

"Jack? Jack you in here?" Sam comes in Jack's room. Jack was excited to share with Sam what happened on his last hunt with Mary. "Sam! I kissed a girl."

"You..you what?" Sam asks confused.

"I went on a hunt with Mary and I met this girl Harper, and we kissed."

Sam smiles still baffled "That's... um... That's nice Jack."

"Of course she did turn out to be a necromancer who killed and then raised her boyfriend from the dead, but still. We killed the zombie, but she got away."

Sam was speechless. Dean comes in just in time to hear Jack say "And Mary told me all about sex."

"She what?" Dean asks frowning, but still surprised.

Sam tries to calm the situation by changing the subject. He looks at dean and just says "Dean." Then he turns to Jack "Jack. We think we might have found a way to bring MJ back."

Jacks eyes sparkle in hope "Really? How?"

"Jack... We might need your help."

"Of course! I want to help! What do you need me to do?"

Dean comes in the room and sits on the bed next to him. "Jack, you remember how you brought Cass back?"

Jack thinks for a second. "I wanted him back. I begged for him to come back. You two were arguing about me. I felt so alone."

Dean sighs. He was an asshole to him when he was born. He kept thinking Deanna will be the same. And she'll live to regret that. He turns to Jack "Jack. I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. I know that now."

Jack looks back at him smiling "It's ok, Dean. I understand. You were scared. I am after all Lucifer's son, even though I hate him from the bottom of my heart."

Sam asks "You think you could bring MJ back to? Like you did Cass?"

Jack looks down ashamed "I tried. I couldn't. I'm just not strong enough. Not like I was before."

Sam adds. "We know. So we found a way to boost your powers."

Jack looks back at him surprised. "How?"

* * *

In the main hall, Gabriel, Rowena, Cass and Mary gathered waiting for the boys to bring Jack. Jack walks in with Sam and Dean "What is all this?"

Sam says "Like I said, we might have way to boost your powers temporarily. Rowena has a spell that might help."

"What do I have to do?" Jack asks.

Dean shows him the chair. "Just what you did with Cass. "

Jack takes a seat as they all surround him. Rowena stood in front of him with a bowl of ingredients. She sets it in front of him and kneels before it. She cuts her hand, spilling her blood into the bowl and starts chanting as they all put their hands on Jack's shoulders.

" **Ego invocam archangelus Gabriel; partior suam imperium**.

(I call upon the Archangel Gabriel; share your power)

 **Ego invocam angelus Castiel; partior suam interiorem draco**.

(I call upon the Angel Castiel; share your inner dragon)

 **Ego invocam hi homines; partior pars suam anima**.

(I call upon these humans; share bits of your soul)

 **Tributo omnes a nephilim!**

(Give it all to the nephilim)"*

As she starts the incantation, Gabriel's eyes glow and then his hand. Then Cass's eyes, then his hand.

Then Mary, Sam and Dean experience the sharpest pain they've ever felt. Their entire face covers in pain but also with golden cracks that rush up to their eyes, making them glow gold.

Jack observed all this a bit scared. _What if something goes wrong? What if I mess up?_

He could hear Sam's voice in his head. _**You can do this Jack. We have faith in you.**_

Then Jack sighs and focuses just in time to feel his power rising. He felt stronger than ever before. He closes his eyes and calls upon MJ.

"MJ?" Still with his eyes closed he puts out his hand as if he was trying to reach someone.

"MJ? It is too dark in here." Then he felt something under his palm. It was almost as if he rested his hand on someone's shoulder.

"MJ? MJ, wake up!"

Then from under his hand he felt big surge of power. It blasted him backwards, making Gabriel and Cass fall down and him landing on them.

Sam, Dean and Mary grasp for air for a moment and then run towards them. "What happened? You ok?" Sam asks and Dean adds "Did it work?"

Jack looks up to them, a bit sad, not wanting to disappoint them again. "I...I'm not sure."

Sam says "It's ok, Jack. You did your best."

Jack felt guilty he could have done more. Made sure she was awake. Made sure she will come back. He tries to stand up with Sam and Dean's hand helping him out, but he felt weak. He slips out of their hands and falls down, unconscious as both boys shout "Jack!"

* * *

"Jack?" MJ wakes up face down on a cold hard floor. She slowly gets up into a sitting position and tries to look around. But it was too dark. So dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her.

"Where am I?"

She starts feeling her way around crawling, but all she felt was the hard floor.

"What the hell is going on?"

Then she stands up and tries to reach up, but there was nothing.

" **What are you doing?** " a creepy voice comes out of nowhere.

" **Why are you awake?** "

She stood perfectly still as she could feel someone's breath on her neck. She quickly turns around and tries to grab whatever it is, but there was nothing.

" **Silly little human!** "

"Who's there?"

" **Just your friendly neighbourhood cosmic entity. Now go back to sleep!** "

 _The empty? I'm in the empty? But how?_

" **I said, GO BACK TO SLEEP!** "

"I won't! And you can't make me!"

" **Ough, but I can!** "

All of a sudden MJ felt weak, tired. She tries to fight it but it overpowered her and she comes crashing back down on the hard, cold floor.

" **Silly little humans! I hate the pesky little humans!** "

* * *

* The Latin in the incantatoins might not be correct. I tried.


	11. Chapter 11

Hours later, Jack was in his bed, sleeping. Sam was by his side with a worried look on his face. Dean comes in "How is he?" he says whispering. He too was worried about the kid.

Sam answers "He's still asleep... I wonder if we did the right thing. What if something happens to Jack?"

Dean shared his doubts, but still tried to reassure him "He wanted to help. Besides Jack will be alright. He 's a tough kid."

Sam looks up at his brother "But what if it was all for nothing? What if..."

Dean shakes his head, interrupting Sam "We don't know that. It took Cass a while to come back, remember? We'll just have to wait."

Dean then sits next to his brother and tries to get his mind of Jack "Hey, Sam? I was wondering. What if we too went to a different world when Lucifer pulled mom in the rift? Like Sam and Deanna? And what if someone erased our memories too?"

* * *

MJ wakes up again. It was still pitch black all around her. She listens around but there was not a single sound out there. Complete silence.

 _How the hell am I going to get out of here?_

She tries to remember Cass, her Cass telling her about the empty, but she couldn't remember it all. And Cass was stiff with information on how he got out.

She didn't want to bring the voice out again. She was afraid it would send her back to sleep and she wouldn't wake up again. She starts crawling around again, as slowly and as stealthy as she could, feeling the ground before her. Suddenly she feels something with her hand. A cloth. She reaches forward and feels a leg. Someone's leg.

She wasn't sure what to do. She knew only demons and angels end in here mostly. _Angels?_

 _Greeny? Greeny, you there?_ But for the first time in a long time there was no response. Was the angel inside of her gone? Or just asleep?

She decides to try and wake up the person/thing in front of her. She didn't want to be alone. Maybe, just maybe, this person could help her get out. It's not as if it could kill her, she's already dead.

 _Maybe we can make a deal, and both try to get out of here?_

She shakes the person, whispering "Hey? Hey? Wake up."

She could feel the movement under her. As if the person knew where they were, he also whispers "Who's there? What are you, a demon?"

"No, I'm human."

"Human? How? Only demons and supposedly angels end up here. He told me that."

MJ could feel the man getting up in a sitting position, quietly and carefully.

"He? The empty?"

"Is that what it's called?" The man replies

"What are you? Are you a demon? Since you weren't sure if the angels end up here too."

"I said that because I have never met an angel. Didn't even think they're real. I'm still not convinced. And no, I'm not a demon. Killed my fare share of those bastards."

"So a hunter, a human hunter, huh? I'm a hunter too. I'm MJ"

The man felt reluctant to answer. Like he said he killed a lot of demons. And this place was their final resting place. _She might be lying._ "Call me Jay."

"Ok, Jay. Have any idea how we get out of here?"

" **Who's awake? I can feel you awake you know?** "

MJ felt sleepy again and so did Jay. They both came crashing down next to each other.

* * *

Sam and Dean were still by Jack's side when he opened his eyes, jumps into a sitting position grasping for air.

"Jack, it's ok! You're safe." Sam says jumping out of his chair.

Jack turns to the boys, his eyes widen and with a heavy breath he says "I felt her!"

"Felt her? MJ?"

"Yes! It was too dark, I couldn't see anything, but I felt her. I could almost hear her speak, but couldn't make out the words. She was whispering."

"So she's awake?"

Jack nods with a smile on his face. Sam and Dean sigh in relief. Cass who stood in the doorpost says "How the rest is up to her."

* * *

"Hey? Hey, wake up!"

MJ felt being nudged. She opens her eyes but it made no difference. It was still dark.

"Jay?" she whispers.

"Yes, it's me. Listen we don't have a lot of time before the thing realizes we're awake and puts us to sleep again."

"How do we keep waking up?" MJ asks.

"The what-you called-it told me once it is because I'm a human. Humans weren't supposed to be here. We tent to wake up and bug it. It doesn't like us."

"How long have you been waking up? How long are you here?"

"I lost track of time a long way back. When did you die?" Jay asks.

"2018. You?"

Then there was silence. MJ could hear the man next to her breathe, but he didn't reply.

"Hey, you there?"

"I'm here. It has been a long time." She could hear the sadness in his voice. He must have left someone behind, someone he worried about.

Jay continues "You're the first human I met here. Been alone ever since I... never mind that, now. Do you know a way out?"

"No, sorry. But if we work together, maybe we could find a way. Tell me more about this place, about what the Empty told you."

"Next to the things I already told you, all I know it hates when we awake. It wants to sleep and it can't when we are awake."

 _What did Cass do? How did he get out?_

 _How long was I asleep?_

Suddenly MJ starts shouting "HEY! You dumb cosmic entity! Get your ass over here!"

"What are you doing?" Jay asks.

"Trying to find out more."

Jay was impressed a bit. He never thought about calling out to that thing. He thought all it would do is put him to sleep again.

"Hey, assbutt!" MJ shouts smiling, remembering Cass. "You let an angel slip out of here, I'll be damned if I don't do the same!"

This got the Empty's attention

" **Castiel! He didn't slip out. I let him go!** "

"Let him go? Why? What could he possibly offer you?"

The Empty laughs " **There was nothing he could offer! Now sleep!** "

MJ and Jay felt tired and sleepy again. Just before MJ hit the ground she remembered Cass's words "I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that it sent me back..."


	12. Chapter 12

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. Lol "Do a Castiel"_

* * *

Dean finds Sam in the library again, going through his computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking through check-ins. The other hunters have been searching for the remaining monster's Michael has made, taking them out. They have also looked for him, but still no luck."

Dean frowns at the mention of Michael's name. He wanted him dead, but MJ's death brought him down. All the feelings he had were mixed up and he just couldn't deal with them at the time. Now that he knows there is hope for MJ's return, he wanted to find Michael and end him once and for all, before she comes back.

"Any monsters left for us?" Dean asks.

Sam looks at him confused "Now you want to go on a hunt?"

"Why not? It's not like we can just sit here doing nothing."

"Ok. We can take the murders in Lafayette, Indiana."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

"Jay, you up?"

"Um... Am now."

"I think I found a way out."

"What is it?"

"I remember what an old friend said about this place. The one that escaped."

"The so-called angel? What did he say?"

"He said he annoyed the Empty so much, the Empty let him out so it could sleep. And we are going to do the same."

There was silence on the other end.

'Jay, you with me?"

"I'm not sure about this."

"What's the worst that can happen? It can't really kill us, we're already dead."

"It can torture us."

"If it really could, it would have by now."

" **Why are you awake again?!"**

* * *

About ten hours later the boys got to Lafayette. Jack also wanted to come, but Cass stopped him, telling him he needs to rest. But what Cass actually meant was that the boys needed some time alone.

They got to the local police department. The sheriff was busy talking to a witness, so they waited.

He came out of the interrogation room and turned to his deputy "She's talking nonsense. I can't get left from right from her." Deputy nods at the sheriff and signals him they had company. The boys come closer and introduce themselves. Dean starts "Hello. I am agent Page, FBI. This is my partner agent Plant." Showing them their badges.

"FBI? Good! Tis your problem now!" The sheriff says smiling and walks away picking a donut from a desk. Sam tries to ask him something but he sheriff kept walking. The deputy asks "You hee about the dead bodies, right? "

Dean nods "Yeah."

"Those were nasty. I mean what would do that to a person?"

Sam answers "Right, we saw the autopsy reports. Bodies complete drained out of any fluids. Almost mummified."

The deputy says in relief "Glad you guys are here. Maybe you will be able to make some sense of what that woman is saying. I mean vampires, seriously? If you ask me, she's just another wack-job."

"Ough, believe me, we heard it all. Monsters, ghosts, werewolves, witches, demons..." Dean starts listing things they've dealt with when Sam nudges him, giving him a Stop-it look.

The deputy looks at them and just says "Ok..."

* * *

Sam and Dean enter the interrogation room. A beautiful woman was sitting at the table. She had long chest-nut hair and a matching set of eyes. She had jeans and a blue top, a leather jacket and matching boots. Dean was instantly intrigued and Sam could see it on his face.

Dean puts on his most flirtatious smile and goes to say something but Sam interrupts him "Leila Watkins? I am agent Plant, this is my partner agent Page. We're from the FBI."

She shoots at them "You here to make fun of me too!?"

"No, of course not. Just to find out what happened." Dean answers politely as he sits on the table.

She sizes him up and then looks away "You won't believe me."

"We will. I promise." Dean says.

She looks back at him, this time with a little hope in her eyes. "I was walking home, had a late night at the office and couldn't find a cab. A block away from my home, there is an old abandoned house. But this time it didn't look abandoned. There was loud music coming out of it, as if someone was having a party. Just as I was walking by a man came running out of it, screaming. He almost reached the gate when another man comes out. And then..."

Sam nods "Go on."

"Then he jumped all the way from the porch to the gate and grabbed the guy. He... All I saw was his big teeth as he sunk them into the guy's neck. The guy dried up in seconds... It was horrible. I was horrified. Thank God the guy didn't see me otherwise I would be dead to..." She breaks down crying.

* * *

"Jay! Wake up!"

"Why are you shouting?" he says whispering.

" **You again?"**

"Yes, me again! And I'm gonna keep on doing this until you let us go!"

" **I will do no such thing!"**

"Ough, but you will, eventually. And guess what, I have all the... time... in... the... world." MJ makes a yawning sound and drops down again.

* * *

The boys arrive at the abandoned house. It seemed empty. It had a crime scene tape all over it. Dean rips the tape and they go in. Inside it looked like any other abandoned house, trash, dirt and spider web all over the place, some broken furniture around and a broken staircase to the top floor. They check everywhere on the ground floor and all they found was evidence that sloppy cops were around.

Then Dean goes back to the broken staircase. "The cops didn't even bother to check upstairs."

"Yeah, probably thought nobody could climb that." Sam replies looking at them.

"C'mon, give me a boost."

"Dean, I don't think that's a good idea. The top step looks like it can break at any point."

"Just do it."

Sam rolls his eyes but still puts out his hands. As Dean steps on them, Sam thrusts him upwards and Dean catches the step. But the step immediately brakes, making Dean fall on his back directly on top of Sam.

* * *

MJ woke up again. And immediately started singing

"O when the Saints  
Go marching in  
Now, when the Saints go marching in  
Yes, I want to be in that number  
When the Saints go marching in

Sing with me,Jay! – Jay smiles in amusement and sings back-up -

Now when the Saints (when the saints)  
Go marching in (marching in)  
Oh, when the Saints go marching in (marching in)  
Yes, I want to be in that number  
When the Saints go marching in!" (Louis Armstrong)*

" **Why you little... pesky human!** "

The empty was clearly pissed.

" **You will go back to sleep, you hear me! I will not let you go!** "

Suddenly MJ felt cold all around her. It only got colder and colder. Something grabbed her neck and lifted her up. Then she started feeling the cold inside her body, growing stronger and stronger. It felt as if she was freezing to death. Just as the cold reached her heart, she felt something. She felt warmth.

She smiles and mutters "Now you've done it."

" **Done what?** "

"You woke her up."

* * *

* Got the idea from Homer Simpson. :-)


	13. Chapter 13

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

"Told you that step will break." Sam says shoving Dean off of him.

"How the hell are we supposed to get up there?" Dean shouts out.

"Maybe try to find a ladder?" Sam suggests.

Dean frowns at him "That would have been a great idea a few minutes ago."

"But, Dean..." Sam tries to say something but sighs instead. He goes out and looks around the yard. He finds ladders leaning up against the house. He picks them up, making sure they're good, not gonna break apart and takes them in. Dean was still inside looking up at the stairs. Sam puts the ladders on the broken step, making sure they are safe to use.

Dean shoves him aside and climbs first. Sam follows smiling thinking he hasn't seen Dean act like this in a long time. Act this goofy.

* * *

MJ mutters smiling "Now you've done it."

" **Done what?** "

"You woke her up."

Her eyes glow green and her entire body sends out a pulse, thrusting all the cold away. She lands on her feet and throws a green wave at the place Jay was, opening a rift. Jay gets thrust into it as it flickers and MJ jumps into it too.

MJ finds herself in woods. The light of the real world was too strong for her eyes as she tries to focus. But she felt weak, really weak. She tries to make a step forward, but she falls down on solid ground, past-out.

Jay also finds himself in the woods. But something felt off. The entire scenery had a grey tone to it and smell of blood filled the air. Next thing he knew, a werewolf came jumping out of nowhere, showing him his teeth and moving towards him.

* * *

Upstairs, Sam and Dean separate looking around. Sam goes right and checks what seemed to be a child's room long time ago, but nothing seemed off. Then he hears Dean shouting "Sam! Get over here!"

Sam turns back around and goes left to a bedroom. He enters it an immediately loses his footing. The floor beneath him had a hole he stepped right into as it breaks down even more, making him fall. Dean starts laughing really hard.

"Seriously, Dean?"

"Sorry, Sammy, but it's so funny." He goes and helps his brother up and tones down on the laughing.

Then he says in a serious tone "I found blood trace."

"Where?"

"Up there." He says pointing at the drop-door of the attic. There were blood smears on the corner of it. Sam pulls the cord that releases the door and they drop down making a ladder. He goes up and Dean follows, both switching on their flash lights.

There were all sorts of stuff in the attic. But what draw their attention was a decapitated corpse and the smell of it. Covering their faces they approach it and take a look. Sam goes to find the head and Dean searches it's pockets.

"Definitely a vamp!" Sam shouts looking at a head and the vampire fangs.

"Enhansed?"

"Don't know." Sam says as he takes a sample of it's blood.

"Got something." Dean shouts and Sam walks over to him. "What is it?"

Dean frowns at the piece of paper feeling confused. "It's a map of the area with some places circled."

Sam picks the paper up and examines it "Maybe it's a map of potential hide-outs?"

"Why do think so?"

"Because this house is circled too."

* * *

Jay fought of the first werewolf by picking up a log and smashing his head with it. It felt good. For the first time in a long time he felt good, felt alive. And every next monster he took down made him feel stronger again. Made him fell like a hunter again. Somewhere along the way he upgraded his log with a few spikes he found around.

But he still had no idea where he was. _This can't be the real world_ he thought. He walked around trying to find his way out of the woods, but the more he kept moving the more monsters came.

He ran into another werewolf who hissed at him and started making his move. Jay was ready. But then the werewolf's eyes widen, looking behind Jay and simply runs away. Jay turns only to see a woman in a classy suit. She smiles at him and starts approaching him slowly. The closer she got the more nervous he became. _What would scare a werewolf like that? This can't be good._

She was now real close. Suddenly her mouth open up, all the way, and it looked like her entire head turned into a mouth with sharp teeth. Jay hits her with his log sending her on the ground. She turns and hisses at him, but he hits her again. And again. And again. He kept smashing her head with the log until there was nothing left but the bloody moosh.

"What the hell was that?"

But he had no time to think about it. A big pack of werewolves and vampires came out staring him down.

There were six of them and they all charged at the same time. The first one to reach him had his head decapitated on the spot. Jay looks to his left and sees a man in a long black wool coat and a Greek fisherman's hat on his head. The man nods at him and stands by his side. The others exchange looks and attack again. The man took down two of them with ease, as Jay hit one it the head and hit him again as he was face down. Jay went for another one, but this one was smarter. He dodged Jay's log and hit him, making Jay drop the log.

The man in the hat took out another one and turned to see Jay down, with the vamp on top of him. He pulls him of Jay and tries to kill him with his big ass knife. But the vampire shoves it out of his hands and jumps him.

The man gathers all the power he had and throws him off. He glances at his weapon but it was too far. The vamp smirks and rushes him. But the man roars, showing his vampire teeth and kick the vamp in the groin. As he vamp went down on his knees, the man leans down and bites him, ripping out his jugular vein.

Jay stood there observing this last bit. He pick up his log and give the man a long stern look, gripping the log tighter.

The man smiles at him "You don't have to worry about me, brother. I ain't gonna charge you."

"You're a vampire, why wouldn't you?"

"Cuz you're human. And I need you to get out of here."

"Who are you? And where are we?"

The man pulls out his hand in a handshake "Name's Benny. Welcome to the Purgatory."


	14. Chapter 14

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. Yep, it's Benny. You said it. Lol_

* * *

"Purgatory? I'm in purgatory?" Jay asks still struggling to believe it.

Benny pulls his hand back realizing the man wouldn't shake it. "What's your name?"

Jay looks at him with suspicion. He didn't believe that the vampire wouldn't hurt him. Benny understood that look. He smiled as it reminded him of Dean and the first time they met. The way they circled around each other sizing the other up. It was the same again, only this time Benny had a bit more friendly approach.

"Listen, brother. I said I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Right, you need me to get out. Why would I help you?"

"Because I can show you how to get out."

"If you knew a way out, you would have taken it."

This made Benny smile again. "It's a human portal. You know, I had this discussion once before. I got top side before."

"And another hunter took you down again?" Jay says smirking at him.

"You can say that. But I went willingly. Couldn't make it up there."

This made Jay frown "Why?"

"I don't like what I am. I don't like killing people. Down here, there is no hunger. This place has its charms."

"If you like it so much, why leave now?"

"A while back, I learned about a possible cure. Something that can change me back to human."

Jay thinks for a second. He really didn't like having to trust a vampire, even one that wanted to be human again.

"Who brought you up the first time? Was it a hunter?"

"It was. His name is Dean Winchester. I'm hoping he'll help me find this cure."

Jay's eyes widen at the sound of Dean's name, and Benny sees it. "You know him?"

"I've heard of him. Did he kill you again?"

"He did. He needed me down here to help his brother find a way out. And I decided to stay."

Jay was a bit more convinced now. He still didn't like it, but if Dean Winchster trusted this vampire to get him out, so will he. _I can always track him down and kill him_ he thought.

"So how do we do this?"

"Well, first, you can tell me your name."

"It's Jay."

"Jay? Right." Benny smiles and goes to explain how they can get out.

* * *

Sam and Dean in full gear started checking the marked houses. Sam checked the blood he took of a dead vampire and when it didn't react to dead-man's blood, they knew it was enhanced. Now they just needed to find the others.

One of the houses that were supposed to be abandoned had a loud party. "This must be it." Sam comments.

Dean signals him to go around the house and check it out. Dean sneaks up at the porch, crouches and peeps through the window. He sees two guys walking around and four people tied down to chairs. The guys, the vampires were jumping around to the heavy-metal music and drinking beer. The people tied down looked scared. One of them had blood on his neck.

Sam comes from around the house. Dean whispers even dough there was no way the vamps could hear them over the music. "How much?"

"One in the back."

"Two up here. But there are four victims. There might be another one."

Sam nods. "How do we do this?"

Dean smiles as he gets up and Sam follows. Dean goes up to the front door and bangs on it (because a knock wouldn't have been heard). One of the vamps opens the door.

Dean looks up at him smiling. "Hey, there. We were just passing by and heard the music."

Sam continues "We thought we might join the party?"

This made the vamp smile. _Good, more food._ He opens the door completely letting them in. Sam and Dean entered and stood in front of the tied people. They could hear the vamp laughing thinking the guys must be freaking out now. But Sam and Dean were smiling.

Dean grabs the machete out of his jacket and rips the vamps head off. Sam goes after the other one, and takes him down with ease, as they weren't expecting a surprise attack.

The third one comes out from the back of the house and charges Sam. Sam struggled with him, but again, it was too easy. It was two against one. Sam tries to keep the vamps head away from him as Dean comes and decapitates him.

They both nod at each other and go to untie the victims. One of them says "There's one in the bathroom."

The vics run out as the boys stood to face the last vamp. The bathroom door opened and a skinniest man they ever saw (worse than Garth) comes out. When he realized what happened and who stood before him, he broke down crying. "Don't kill me, please!"

Sam and Dean exchange _WTF_ looks. And then Dean pulls the machete up to the guy's throat. He shouts "Where is Michael?"

The vamp looked terrified but confused "Michael? No one has heard from him since Kansas city."

Dean was pissed. He hoped he would get some information on the whereabouts of the archangel. He frowns and turns around for a second. Then he turns back and slashes the vamps head off.

* * *

The boys arrived back at the motel. They get out of the car and start walking in the room when they hear someone shouting after them "Agent Page! Agent Page!"

Dean turns around to see the witness from before waving at him. Sam smiles knowing what's about to happen and goes in the room as Dean walks to the woman. "Leila, right?"

She smiles revealing a beautiful smile and a perfect set of teeth. "Ough, you remember."

"How could I forget such lovely eyes?"

"I was just walking by, and saw you. I know you aren't supposed to talk about the case, but I was still wondering if there was any progress."

Dean smiles back at her. "Ough, don't worry, we took down the bad guys."

"Really? You arrested them?"

"No, not really." She understood and sighed in relief. Then she smiled back at him "You know, I live nearby. Maybe you could come for a drink?"

Dean smiles and says "I don't know. I am still on duty you know."

"Ough. How about coffee then?"

"Coffee I can do. Lead the way."

* * *

Hooper's phone rings and he picks it up "Hello?"

" _Hello, director Hooper? I am calling from Charles A. Dean hospital in Greenville*. One of your agents has been found in the 100-mile wilderness park* and was transferred here."_

"One of ours? Are you sure?" _We don't have an agent out there_ he thought.

" _Yes sir. We found her badge on her. Her name is Mary Jane Winchester."_

* * *

* The 100-mile Wilderness is where the Purgatory portal spits humans out. I laughed so hard when I researched the hospitals in the area and found out the nearest one was called Dean Hospital. LOL


	15. Chapter 15

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. About Leila, you don't have to worry about her; we won't be seeing her after this chapter. As for Michael, he is a bit side-tracked right now._

* * *

Dean finds himself back in the bunker, in front of the kitchen.

"You got the pie?"

He hears MJ shout from the kitchen. He walks in smiling, lifting up a grocery bag.

"Got four. Just in case!'

MJ smiles at them and moves her hands towards herself telling him to bring it over. They both sit at the table and start eating. MJ closes her eyes, clearly enjoying the sweet taste of pie in her mouth. All the time Dean just kept looking at her, smiling.

"You're getting to slow, old man!" She says seeing what he is doing.

"Old Man, huh? You calling on a race?"

MJ nods and they both dig in, smearing the cherry pie all over the table and their mouth.

"Aha! I won!" Dean shouts victoriously.

"Nah. I let you win."

"Sure you did." He replies sarcastically.

* * *

Dean finds himself in the main hall of the bunker. Cass and MJ were trying to decorate a Christmas tree.

"No, no, you're doing it all wrong!"

They both turn to him frowning. MJ says

"What's wrong with it?"

"First off, you put the big decorations on the bottom and the smaller ones near the top."

MJ smiles looking at Cass "And let me guess, the angel goes on the top?"

They all burst out laughing.

* * *

Benny and Jay kept fighting one monster after another when they came across another Leviathan. After taking it down with a big struggle, Jay sits down to rest.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"You're not giving up on me, brother?"

Jay smiles a bit saying "I'm not sure."

Benny looks back at the man. He looks wore down and tired. He sits next to him, not too close. " You got anyone topside? A woman? A family?"

But Jay said nothing and Benny continues " If you have someone, fight for their sake. Fight to see them again."

Jay looks at him with a blank expression "And if I don't?"

"Then you gotta keep fighting for yourself. Whether or not you have somebody waiting for you, you should always choose to fight. "

Jay nods. He couldn't believe he was getting life lessons from a vampire. He couldn't believe he was actually listening to him in the first place.

"The empty I told you about earlier. It was a dark and a cold place and I was there for so long, I lost track of time completely. But then someone else came. A woman. And she made me see there is hope. She got me out. That's how I ended up here."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how exactly I got here, but I am sure it was her. I can only hope she got out too."

* * *

Dean finds himself in front of MJ's room. He goes and knocks on the door.

"Go away!"

"I'm not gonna do that until you tell me what happened."

MJ opens the door. She looked a lot younger and her face was covered in tears, her makeup all smeared. "He cheated on me, that's what happened. The son of a bitch cheated on me!"

Dean goes over and hugs her saying "It'll be ok. There will be other guys, some will break your heart a bit, and you'll break even more hearts."

She smiles back at him. "Thanks Pops."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got a boy to beat up."

"Ough, don't bother. I already did."

He smiles back at her "That's my girl."

* * *

Dean finds himself walking down the bunker's steps. The whole place was in dark, but he could hear movement. Naturally he pulls out his gun and moves slowly towards the light switch. The flips it.

Everybody shouted at him "Surprise!" and confetti popped all over the place. Dean instinctively pulls the trigger, but luckily the bullet ends up in the big cake on the table. Rowena and Donna screamed while Jody turned to MJ "I told you this would be a bad idea. Never throw a surprise birthday party to a hunter."

* * *

"Well there it is. We should go before more monsters come crawling." Benny said pointing at a top od a hill. A white-blue portal was pulsing.

Jay nods. He decided to take the vamp top side. If for no other reason at all, he wanted to find out if there really was a cure. He cuts his arm and says the incantation " **Conjuncti sumus, unum sumus!** "

Benny gets engulfed in a red and white glow and then gets sucked into the cut, which then heals. Jay felt slight pain during this process, but felt fine after that. He could hear Benny inside.

" **Now, let's go!** "

Jay nods and goes through.

A moment later he appears in the 100-Wilderness in Maine. He breathes in the fresh air, felling it for the first time in a long time. He turns around looking at his surroundings. Then he feel pinch in his arm. "Ok, ok, hold on."

He goes around looking for a disturbed ground.

" **It should be near here.** "

Jay kept looking. On a side of a tree he finds a shovel and right underneath it a pile that looked like a grave. He started digging.

Soon enough, Benny was restored to his old body.

"Now, let's go find a phone."

* * *

Sam just woke up. He was in the motel room. He glances over at Dean's bed and smirks at it, seeing it empty and undisturbed. For a moment he felt like he went back in time, when the boys were just on regular hunts, no angels, no apocalypse, and no destiny. Like the good old days when Dean would ditch him to hook up with a waitress or what-not.

His phone rings. The display said Hooper.

"Hey, Hooper, what's up?"

"Um... I... Um..."

"Hooper?"

"It's MJ, Sam. She's... She's alive."

"Where is she? Where are you?"

"Charles A. Dean Hospital in Greenville."

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

Dean finds himself in a bed. He hasn't slept like that in a long time. He looks over and spots Leila, still sound asleep.

Dean recalls his dreams. But there was something off about them. As if they weren't really his dreams, not really his memories. But before he could think about it more, his phone starts ringing waking Leila up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, old friend."

"Benny?"

"It is me, brother."

"Where are you?"

"In a club near where I got spit out... Hey, what the hell?... Baugh..."

"Benny? Benny? Benny if you can hear me I'll be right there!"

Leila turns to him with a confused look on her face. He looks up at her as he was getting dressed. "Sorry honey, duty calls."


	16. Chapter 16

When Benny was restored to his body, he and Jay went on to find a phone.

"Who are you gonna call?" Jay asks.

"An old friend. See if he can help me out find what I need."

"And if he can't?"

"I guess that's why you decided to follow me. End me if needed."

Jay looks at him with a blank expression. He was so good at hiding his emotions, not like before, when he would burst out for a smallest thing. He was a mean drunk when he was in his previous life.

Benny continues "Don't have to worry about me, brother. If it doesn't work, I'll go quietly."

They reach a club and they go in. Inside looked more like a biker's bar then a fancy club it looked to be. There was a bar and two pool tables inside. Not many people though. Only three guys and a waitress. They all looked suspiciously at the new comers. Benny goes for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, old friend."

"Benny?"

"It is me, brother."

"Where are you?"

"In a club near where I got spit out... Hey, what the hell?... Baugh..."

Benny got attacked my one of the guys. The man punches him, sending him to the ground. Benny looks at where Jay used to be, but he too was on the ground, not moving. The guy that attacked him smiled revealing a big set of vampire teeth. Benny does the same. But then the strangest thing happens. The vampire's eyes glow white-blue for a moment. Benny thought _What the hell?_ But before he had time to figure out what was going on, the vampire kicks him so hard, he sends him flying up in the ceiling. Upon landing back down, Benny passes out.

"Benny? Benny? Benny if you can hear me I'll be right there!"

* * *

As Dean got out of Leila's apartment, he picks up the phone and calls Sam.

"Dean, where are you? I was just about to call you..."

"Benny called. He sounded in trouble."

"Benny? How did he..."

"I don't know, but I have to go help him, right now. He's back in Maine."

"Dean. Hooper called. MJ popped up."

"What? Where?"

"Greenville. She's in a hospital."

"Greenville? That's close to the Wilderness. You think there's a conection?"

"I don't know. Listen, I'm getting in the car right now. I'll drive over there, and you call Cass. We can meet up at the hospital."

Dean wasn't sure. He wanted to see what happened to MJ, he needed to see her, but on the other hand, his friend was in trouble. And Benny wouldn't have left Purgatory for no reason. He had to have some carry him over.

Sam understood the silence on the other end.

"It's ok, Dean. I got this. You go help Benny."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hangs up and calls Cass.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cass, I need you here right..."

But he never finished the sentence. Cass already popped in front of him. Dean looks at him confused "How did you know where I am? I'm supposed to be shielded from the angels."

"I don't know. I just felt you were in distress and just felt where you were. These new powers I got from the draconite don't work as the angel ones did."

"Ok, never mind that now. Benny's topside. And he's in trouble."

* * *

Benny awakens chained to a chair. Next to him sat Jay, unconscious and also tied up. There was blood dripping out of his mouth.

Benny turns to the vamps "What the hell?"

The one that attacked him smirked at him "Ccc... Consorting with a human? Never a good idea."

He looked back at him "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just wanted the human. Thought I might try something."

Another vamp approaches him and whispers something. He nods at him smiling and says "Good idea. We'll try it with him too."

"Try what? What are you?"

"Ough, we're just solders in a disbanded army with no leader. Doing what we want. And we want you to try something."

The vamp cuts his wrist and blood comes dripping out. Benny could feel the hunger the minute he got back, and the sight of blood made it even worse. The vamp slowly approaches Benny and moves his wrist to his mouth. Benny struggled to avoid it, but the vamp clutched his face with the other hand and shoved the wrist on Benny's mouth, making him taste it.

Then he backed away expecting a reaction. But nothing happened.

"What was the point of that?" Benny asked, but before he could get an answer, Jay wakes up, groaning. He lets out a loud roar, showing he now had vampire teeth. _Ough, No!_ Benny thought.

But the vamp was furious "It didn't work! We just can't make more without the grace!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Why did you do that to him?"

"We wanted to make more of us."

"More vampires?"

"More enhanced vampires."

"Enhanced?"

"Yes, enhanced with archangel grace."

* * *

Sam got to the hospital and found Hooper. "Where is she?"

"She's in that room. She was..." but Hooper didn't get to finish it as Sam rushed in the room.

MJ was lying in the bed, pale. He came closer and toughed her hand. Her hand twitches and she let's out a sound "Jay?"

"MJ, it's me. It's Sam."

But there was no response.

He turns to Hooper. "What is wrong with her?"

Hooper looks down sorry he didn't have a better answer. "They don't know. She's in a coma. Won't wake up. What you just saw is the only time she gives any responce."

Sam takes her hand again, and the hand twitches again. "Jay?"

Sam looks at her confused _Who the heck is Jay?_

* * *

The vamp thought about what to do for a while and eventually waved his hand saying to other "Have at them."

The others smiled. One of them jumps at Benny sending him to the ground, breaking the chair under him. He pushes the vamp off and breaks the leg of Jay's chair, setting him free. But all that did was make Jay run off into a corner and crouch down. He wrapped his arms around his legs and just before he tucked his head down a horrified expression came over his face.

"Great, now I have to take these guys on by myself."

"No, you don't!" a familiar voice came behind him.

Benny turns to see his old friends Dean and Cass.

* * *

After taking down the vamps Dean turns to Benny and smiles. They hug and so do Benny and Cass.

"It's been a while." Benny says.

"Too damn long. What made you come back up? And how did you come back up?" Dean says.

"Hopped a ride, just like the last time. I heard of a possible cure, so decided to try. But it looks like my once human ride might need it to." Benny answers pointing at the corner where a man was cuddled up in a foetal position.

Dean slowly walks up to the man and puts his hand out to touch him. The man raises his head and with tears on his face yells "Get away from me!"

Dean backs away with a shock on his face.

He could feel his entire body frozen as he lets out one single word.

"Dad."

* * *

I don't normally name chapters but the next one will have a tiltle. **What ever happened to John Winchester?**


	17. What ever happened to John Winchester?

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. Lol_

* * *

John Winchester finds himself tied up to a big wooden star, suspended from a ceiling. The room he was in was dark, filthy and covered in blood. There were no windows only a big metal door. The air in the room felt stale. The door opens with a screech and white-grey smoke enters the room and starts forming a person. A representation of one anyway. In hell, there were no bodies, only souls in their bodily representation.

The man looks at John and smiles, his eyes turning all white. John looks at him and frowns "What kind of a demon are you?"

"My name is Alastair. It has been a while since we had a good, strong soul like yours here. I am going to enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" John seemed more spiteful then afraid.

"Enjoy in making you one of us..."

* * *

John was tortured in many different innovative ways. Beside the standard slashing and whipping and what felt like broken bones that seemed to heal themselves before being broken again, there were also mind games.

He saw Dean screaming in his ear about how it was his fault hey didn't have a normal childhood, it was his fault Sammy left, it was his fault mom died.

He saw Sam crying in front of him yelling it was his fault he got them into this life, it was his fault Jessie died.

He saw Mary calmly telling him he never avenged her, he forgot her. He ruined her sons' lives.

He saw Bobby frowning at him telling him to stay with his boys, not to leave them behind again. Do normal things with them. Play catch. Take them to a baseball game.

He saw Ellen blaming him for her husband's death. You killed Bill!

* * *

Days and months and years went by, and every single day John endured the torture treatments.

But one day, nothing happened, nobody came. The next day again nothing happened.

On the third day Alastair came in. He smirked at John "You liked the rest, didn't you?"

John said nothing, only kept staring at the demon with an angry expression.

Alastair continued "You know, there is a way all this can stop."

Again John said nothing, but changed his look to a confusing one.

"I can take you down from there, make all the torment stop. All you have to do is take on the mantle."

"Take on? You mean torture someone?"

"Exactly. You come down, someone else goes up."

John's face turns to anger again "No! I won't do it!"

Alastair smiled "What a righteous man you are. We will see."

* * *

Everyday John was tortured first and then offered the same deal, and every time John said no. One day, John expected the demon to come. But he never did. Instead, the whole room started shaking like there was an earthquake. Parts of the wall crumbled down and so did the ceiling. A huge chunk of concrete feel from the ceiling and hit the star John was tied to. John was free.

He walks out of the room and into a big hallway. He could hear someone shouting "The gates! The gates are opened!" He looks around and slowly starts walking down the hallway, avoiding being seen.

But the demons didn't care. They were all piling up in front of some grand door. John could hear them shouting "We are free! We are finally free."

John knew the gates of Hell have been opened. And he knew that was his only was out. So he charged the crowd, pushing and clawing his way through.

Next thing he knew he was in a cemetery. His boys were there and so was the Yellow-Eyes.

He saw Ellen and Bobby trying to close the gates. He saw Sam pinned to a tree and Dean on the ground, Yellow-Eyes talking him down. As John approached Yellow-Eyes, the demon pointed the Colt at Dean.

John grabbed the demon, making him drop his meat-suit. They wrestled for a moment, but the demon was too strong. He threw him backwards and entered the janitor again.

However Dean had the gun now. He pulled the trigger and shot the demon. Yellow-Eyes twitched for a second, red lightning flickering through his body and then he went down.

John goes up to his boys. He felt so proud of them. They finished what he set out to do. _Maybe now they can have normal lives_. He looks at them smiling, shading one single tear. _Time to go._

* * *

John finds himself in baby Dean's room. Mary, his Mary stood over Dean's future crib, rubbing her big (pregnant) stomach. He looks over and sees an angel on the shelf. "Where did you even get it?"

She smiles the most beautiful smile he has seen "Yard sale. 25 cents."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He smiles back at her.

"But don't you think it's a little cheesy?"

She raises her head high and replies "I think it's sweet." He hugs her and caresses her stomach. "I can't even put my finger on why I like it – she says looking at the angel figure – I just like it."

"Well then I love it." He turns to her and kisses her. Then he goes to leave the room, but sticks around to hear her say "Ough, quite a kick. A trouble maker already. Shh... It's ok. Angels are watching over you. "

* * *

John saw other memories but kept coming back to this one. None felt so precious than that one. Sure, holding baby Dean and baby Sam for the first time, meeting little Adam and taking him to baseball games, making love to Mary in the back of the impala, those were all good, happy memories.

He was going through that memory again when the room started shaking again, like it did in Hell. For the first time, John wondered where he was.

"...Angel's are watching over you..."

And then everything goes so bright, John had to shield his eyes, and next minute he was in a field near Sioux Falls.

Two men in suits stood before him, one of them bald. The bald one turns to the other one "Go fetch the other one. I got this one."

"Zachariah, are you sure?"

"Go and do as I say!"

John blinked and the other guy was gone. "What... Who are you?"

Zachariah smiled at him. "I'm Zachariah. And I have a job for you."

"A job? – John frowns – What are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord. And you have been chosen to wield a great power."

"Power? What power?" John seemed suspicious. _There is no such thing as angels._

Zachariah tries to approach him, but John backs away. Zach puts his hands in surrender position and continues "Lucifer has risen. And we need you to help us stop him."

"Lucifer? The devil? How can I help you? (emphasis on the word I)"

"By letting the great Archangel Michael use your body to stop him."

"Using my body? You mean possessing me?" John asks frowning.

"Well... It's not technically..."

"No! I'm not going to let anyone posses me and use me as a meat-suit ever again!" John shouts.

Zachariah frowns and almost hisses at him "You will do what you're told, or else..."

A woman's voice is heard behind Zachariah "Or else what, Zachariah? You're gonna torture him?"

"Naomi? Why not? Anything to make him say yes." Zachariah replies turning around.

"It won't work. – she says – he's been tortured by the Hell's greatest tormentor and still didn't break. There is nothing you can do or say that can break this one."

"But..."

"No! While you were prancing around here, the Winchesters got to Adam. Go and get him back and do as we discussed. I'll take care of this one."

Zachariah sighs and vanishes. John stood there, not really sure what to do. _Adam? My son?_ Naomi approaches him fast and puts her hand on his forehead. Everything goes black.

(Side note – Castiel felt Adam being raised. The only thing that prevented him from feeling John being raised is the fact that the angels rose them both in the same time)

Naomi stood over him as Dummah approached her. "What should we do with him? Do we bring him back in Heaven?"

Naomi sighs "I just got this new outfit and I don't want to ruin it by killing a pathetic human. Erase his memory and have Billie throw him in the Empty. At least there will be one less Winchester to worry about."

Dummah goes to say something "But, Naomi..." and gets interrupted "Do as you are told!"

* * *

John wakes up to a sound of someone arguing. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything. It was pitch dark. There was nothing around him, just a cold, hard floor underneath him. The last thing he remembered was getting out of hell and helping his boys take down Yellow-Eyes. The voices kept arguing, but he couldn't make out what one was saying.

" **Yes, all the demons and all the angels that ever died are here... Sleeping an endless peaceful sleep. You know... I... I was sleeping too.**.."

" **Why are you awake? Cuz, fun fact, in all of forever, nothing ever wakes up here, and I mean ever! And second fun fact! When you woke up, I woke up, and I don't like being awake, so... What's up smart guy?** "

" **I'm the only one that has any pull here! Not heaven, not hell, not G.O.D. himself so...** "

Then John head loud screams.

" **I want you to shut up. Having you awake is like a gnat flew in my head, and it's trapped and buzzing...** "

" **If you can't sleep, I can't sleep! And I like sleep! I need sleep!**

"Send me back!"

" **There is nothing for you back there! Let me show you!** "

And then another loud scream.

Then it was quiet, not a single sound. He speaks up "Anybody out there?"

" **What?! Hm... A human. Never had a human in here. You're not gonna cause me trouble are you?** "

"I don't want any trouble. I just..."

" **Go back to sleep!** "

"I... I can't..."

" **I said... GO BACK TO SLEEP!** "

John Winchester felt tired. He slowly began to wobble and then he hit the cold, hard ground.

One thought went through his mind.

 _Angels are watching over you._


	18. Chapter 18

"Dad."

Castiel sighs but Benny stood there a bit shocked. Dean quickly snapped out of it. He looked at Benny and shouted "What happened?"

Benny barely let out "They... they turned him."

"Did he feed?!" But Benny didn't react. Dean comes over and shakes him "DID HE FEED?!"

Benny shakes his head suggesting no.

"Cass. The car should be in front of a hospital in Greenville. Go!"

Cass nodded understanding what Dean needed. And then he vanished. Dean turned to John.

"Dad..."

John lifts his head, his face covered in tears and pain.

"I said get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Ok, I'll keep my distance. Look, I'll just sit here." He says calmingly and pulls up a chair.

"Dad. It's going to be ok."

"How can it be ok, Dean!? He made me drink his blood!" John snaps angrily at Dean.

"It's ok, we can cure you. We have a cure." Dean reassures him.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing "A cure? There is a cure?"

"There is if you haven't fed."

He looks over at Benny, and then back at Dean "Are you... are you sure it works?"

"I'm sure. It worked on me."

* * *

Sam called Rowena, and surprisingly she answered right away. When he told her what happened, not a second went by and she popped right in front of him, Gabriel at her side.

After explaining them what is happening to MJ, Rowena and Gabriel went in. Sam sat down next to Hooper, whose face was pale and had a blank look on his face.

Sam examines him. He didn't know him all that well, but I seemed the guy really cared for MJ. Sam knew Hooper took over the agency after Cleese and wondered a bit what have the agents been up to. Then his mind wonders off, thinking about a specific prisoner at SSSD He gets up and starts pacing.

His thoughts get interrupted by Hooper "You think she will be alright?"

"Huh... Ough... We...um... We'll find a way to wake her."

"Do you know who Jay is?"

Sam shakes his head and looks back at Hooper "You really care about her, don't you?"

Hooper puts on a little smile "Am I that obvious?"

"No, just... Why haven't you told her? I mean before?"

"I tried. I don't know if I can't say it, or I think she doesn't want to hear it."

Sam smiles glancing outside the window "You might be right. The hunter's life is hard as it is without being a Winchester at the same time and..." Sam's attention got pulled away by what appeared to be Cass roaming through impala's trunk. _Cass?_ In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Sam got interrupted again by the sound of Gabriel's voice "Sam..."

Sam turns to see the sad expression on Gabriel's face. Gabriel continues "I went in her head. She is in a dark cold place, calling out for someone named Jay. By the looks of it, sounds like the Empty Castiel described. And there was definitely someone there with her."

Sam looks down wondering who this Jay is. _He had to be a demon or an angel, they are the only ones there._

"Sam?" Sam looks back up at Gabriel "I... I didn't feel my sister inside..."

* * *

John was startled by the sound of flapping wings and terrified to see Cass appear out of nowhere. Dean looked at his father, knowing exactly where his mind was going.

"Dad. It's ok. This is Cass. He's a friend."

"What... what is he?"

"He's an angel."

John had confusion and disbelief written all over his face "There is no such thing as angels."

Dean's lips curve into a slight smile _Ough, you haven't seen nothing yet._ "None of that matters now. Here... Drink this."

"What is it?"

"It'll make you human again."

John looks at Dean, then at Cass then at Benny. He had doubts about this whole thing. "Where did you get it?"

Dean utters to say, but stops himself _I got it from your father-in-law, from Samuel Campbell? No, can't tell him that..._

"Doesn't matter now, just drink."

"I...I don't know..."

"Just take it, damn it!"

John stares at his oldest son. Only now he realizes his son has aged, changed from a sometimes goofy kid to a serious grown man. He wondered for a second if Dean remained being a hunter after his death. And then realized he must have.

"Are you giving me an order, boy?"

Dean flinched at the sound of that word. But his face remained dead-serious and emotionless.

"Yes! That's an order!"

* * *

Sam picks up his phone and calls Dean. _Hopefully whatever was going on with Benny is over now. I need him here._

The line connects and before Sam could hear Dean, he hears someone puking in the back.

"Dean?"

"I'm here, Sam. How is she?"

"She's... What's going on? I can hear someone throwing up on the back."

"Yeah...Um... Long story. Someone got turned and..."

"So it was Cass I saw by the impala a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, sent him to fetch the cure. But never mind that now. How's..."

"Not good. She's in a coma and won't wake up."

"Have you tried calling Gabriel?"

"Yes, both him and Rowena are here. There is nothing they can do. Gabriel looked into her head. Dean... she was in the empty. But there was someone else with her. It looks like she is looking for whoever that was. Someone named Jay."

"Jay... huh... Sam, we'll be there in just a moment. Just gotta finish up over here."

* * *

"Jay...huh..." Dean looks over at his father thinking that was his favourite fake name. Jay (J) for John.

"Sam, we'll be there in just a moment. Just gotta finish up over here."

Dean hangs up and looks over at John who looked like he was vomiting his soul out. John looks back at him, whipping his mouth. "Sam? Is he in trouble?"

"No. But someone else sorta is. You were in purgatory – Dean says looking at Benny – but where were you before that? Cuz you weren't there when I was."

"I was in a cold, dark place. It was so dark, I couldn't even see my own hand. I think it's called..."

"The Empty?" Dean finishes. John nods back at him, getting back on his feet, finished with throwing up and feeling a bit weak, but not hungry for blood any more.

Dean looks at Cass "Can you take us all to the hospital?"

"It is a short trip. I think I can do that without draining myself too much."

* * *

Dean, John, Benny and Cass pop up at the hospital's parking lot, right next to the impala. John smiles a bit seeing his old car still standing. Without wasting any time they enter the hospital.

Sam stood by the window speechless. He wasn't sure of what he saw. He thought his eyes were playing a trick on him.

 _Dad?_


	19. Chapter 19

_Replies to reviews._

 _Blondie 20000:Tnx for the review._

* * *

Sam had some time to brace himself if it really was John who was about to exit that elevator with Dean and the others. Sam easily recognized his brother from that far away, because he knew him so well, he knew his clothes and knew his movements. Benny was also easy to spot because of his outfit. And Cass... Well...

But Sam was not sure about the fourth person. That's why he kept staring at the elevator door, hoping it is true. No matter what differences he and John had in the past, he was still his father. He was still family.

The door opens and Dean goes out first. Up to that point Dean hadn't thought about telling Sam who came back from the dead. Next to John turning into a vamp and MJ in a coma, he had too much stuff on his mind, and simply forgot. But when they got there, he realized what a shock it might be for Sam.

Dean walks over to him and utters to say something, but could see Sam looking behind him, as if he was expecting to see John.

John goes over to his younger son and admires the fact that he too has grown, as big as a house. He admires the fact that before him stood a strong grown man instead of a boy who spited him every step of the way. He smiles at him and they hug.

Hooper and Rowena stood aside not sure what was happening. But Gabriel knew. And he would be himself if he didn't say. "Wow! Papa Winchester's back!"

"Winchester? Not another one?" Rowena adds rolling her eyes.

John looks at them all confused "Who are they?"

Rowena goes to say something but Dean stops her. "They don't matter right now." He shows John to the open door of a hospital room. Before he could explain anything, John goes in as if he was drawn to the woman who laid there in the hospital bed.

He examines her slowly with a curious expression on his face. Slowly he takes her hand that twitches and she lets out a sound "Jay?"

John was surprised "MJ? MJ, is that you? MJ, wake up."

As if someone pinched her, she opens her eyes, immediately goes into a sitting position and inhales like she wasn't breathing for quite some time. She slowly turns to John, catching her breath and frowns "You? You are Jay?"

"Well... I..um..."

Then she spots Sam and Dean in her room and others crowding up at the door. "What is going on? Where am I?"

Sam and Dean exchange looks and Sam goes over to her. He sits beside her "What's the last thing you remember?"

MJ looks over at John and then downwards thinking "The Empty. I was in the empty. I.. – and looks at John again – we annoyed it until..." and she starts breathing heavily.

Sam comforts her by setting his hand on her shoulders. MJ goes from a panic attack to sighing in relief and looks over at them all. She pauses at Gabriel and smiles a bit "She's here. She's still here. But she's so weak, I can barely feel her."

Gabriel smiles back and nods. His sister was still alive in there somewhere.

John asks "Who is she? Who are you talking about?"

Sam smiles nervously, not really sure what to say. He turns to MJ pointing at John "MJ, this is..."

"I know who he is. I've seen pictures of him in Pop's room."

"Right. Um... Dad. This is MJ... She's... Um... "

Dean finishes "She's your granddaughter."

John frowns shocked "Impossible."

Dean continues "And that's not all. She has an angel inside of her."

"An angel?" John mutters _Angels are watching over you..._

* * *

After an hour of some explanations, disbeliefs and denial, MJ finally says. "OK, that's it! I wanna get out of here. We can continue this at the bunker. Now, can I please get dressed?"

Sam nods and he and Dean run everyone out of the room. "No. You stay." MJ says looking at Hooper.

Hooper didn't really know what to do, what to say. Next to the fact MJ came back to life, he just saw a guy who too was supposed to be dead, and as a cherry on the top, he found out MJ was harbouring an angel.

MJ bites her lip looking at him. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

All Hooper could do is nod.

"It's been like that for me my whole life."

"I...I just... I mean, I might grasp the fact that you and... and your grandfather came back from the dead...But...But why would you not tell me about the angel?"

"I guess I didn't know how you'd react. How the SSSD would react."

* * *

Outside John was pacing. _What did my boys do? Things I haven't even thought existed, and they are taking it so lightly. What ever happened with their lives? Why didn't they just move on after Yellow-Eyes? Befriending a vampire? Time travel? A granddaughter nearly as old as Sam. And the angel? Angels at all? What's next?_

He looks over at Cass. And then at Gabriel and Rowena. Rowena sizes him down "You know, it is impolite to stare."

Sam sighs and Dean smiles but then frowns _Angels he might understand. Us being around a witch and not trying to kill her...Hm..._

Dean turns to Gabriel "Why don't you take Rowena and go back to the bunker? Take Benny with you, we'll drive."

Gabriel nods and the next minute the three of them were gone, much to Johns surprise. _Another one? Another angel?_

"Is...is he an angel too?"

Cass looks at him frowning "No, he is the archangel Gabriel."

John's face goes totally blank "Archangel? Gabriel? As in the biblical archangel Gabriel who foretold the birth of Jesus and his horn, that announced the dead coming back to life?"

"The very one." Cass says a bit impressed by John's knowledge of the bible.

John was frantic "The archangel Gabriel. Really? What the hell have you boys been doing? Next thing you're gonna tell me you met God."

Dean smiles a bit, trying to be his old self and crack a joke "Actually, he prefers to be called Chuck."

John gives Dean a good long stare. A stare that says Are-You-Kidding-Me? _Is he just playing dumbass or is he... no, that can't be._

* * *

Hooper took his car and went off in the direction of Washington D.C. John sits in the passenger seat, and MJ and Cass sit in the back. Sam and Dean exchange looks both thinking that this is going to be one very long ride.

After everything that has happened, they all had a lot to soak in. The car was pretty much quiet all the way to Lebanon, and nobody expected that. They all though John would have more questions, more doubt. But John just kept staring out of the window. He felt as though he didn't belong, not in this car, not in this hunting family, not in this world. Not any more.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriel, Rowena and Benny pop up in the bunker's main hall. Mary and Jack were there, waiting. They were a bit on alert ever since Cass teleported to help Dean out.

Mary immediately goes over to Gabriel, completely ignoring Benny. "What's happening? Where are the boys?"

Gabriel gives her a comforting look. "They are on their way, took the car. And we did it, we brought MJ back."

Mary's lips curve into a small smile and a sigh of relief that her boys are safe. Jack's face however was filled with joy. "I did it. I woke her in the Empty."

"Ough, you did more than that, my sweet boy. You didn't wake one Winchester, you woke up two."

Mary looks at her confused and Gabriel snaps at her. "Rowena, a little compassion, please?"

"Who? Who else is back? Not...It's him, isn't it..." Mary asks examining Gabriel's expression.

"Yes. It's John. He is back."

* * *

Benny thought it would be best for him to stand aside, at least until this whole Dad-Is-Back thing blows over, but he was getting hungrier. The years of not having to feed in the Purgatory caught up fast.

Mary was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, trying to cook, to make some food, anything to keep her hands and mind of the fact her husband is alive. But it really wasn't turning out for the best. She burned some tost, tomato rise soup over flooded the stove. Even the coffee was too strong for anyone to drink.

The Winchesters and Cass pulled up in the garage. Cass immediately went in to check on Jack, whilst MJ went to check on her car. She smiles seeing it hasn't been moved for the spot.

John looks around "Where are we?"

Sam and Dean both sigh, knowing they have more to explain. At some point they are going to have to tell him about his father Henry.

"We are in old Men of Letters bunker. It's been our home for quite a while." Sam replies.

 _A home?_ John's mind lights up with a pinch of joy _At least they have a home now._ But he doesn't show those emotions. Instead he asks "I thought the Men of Letters were nothing but a myth."

"It is complicated. But we are here, we consider it ours." Dean says.

John shakes his head. All he has found out about since he's been back, it was all too much. And there were more things he needed to know, for sure. More things to shock him, to make him wonder what has he done, turning his and his boys' lives into one big hunt.

"This must be too much for you to take in, dad." Sam says. "But at least we're together again."

John looks over at Sam, slightly smiling at him. "It is. It is a lot. But at least our family is back together again, like you said."

MJ was observing this touching moment. And then she had a though "I know someone who can help you process it all. Someone who knows what it's like to be gone for so long, and then come back to see how the world has changed." She says smiling.

John looks at her, and then back at his boys. They both smile back at him and Dean adds "Our family is now really complete again."

* * *

John slowly steps in the kitchen gazing at the woman who was angrily putting dishes away and yelling about burning something again.

She was just as he remembers, except for the shorter hair. But he didn't mind. He liked how it waves on the back of her neck. He stood there and for the first time in a long time he felt happy. He observed her roaming through the kitchen and he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her.

Mary soon felt she was being watched. She turns around and takes a deep breath. "John?"

John had those same sparks in his eyes, when she first said Yes at their wedding. The same smiling expression when she told his she was pregnant. The same joy on his face when he found out they are going to have another boy.

They slowly approach each other, not taking their eyes off, as if one of them might just disappear. As they got really close, they gazed into one others eyes just for a second more, and then finally kissed.

"I feel like a little kid, watching his parents getting back together again." Dean whispers to Sam as they were watching them, half-hidden behind the door. "C'mon, Dean, let's give them some privacy." Sam says pulling Dean away from the door.

* * *

MJ wonders around the bunker when she finds Cass. "You seen Benny?"

Cass had completely forgotten about their friend from the Purgatory. "No, I haven't. I'll help you look."

Eventually they find him in one of the rooms, sitting in a corner. "Benny?" MJ asks.

"You should keep your distance, sister. I haven't feed in a while and I am afraid I might hurt you. And I really don't want to do that."

MJ smiles tossing him two IV bags of blood. "Here. I snatched some from the hospital, thinking you might need them."

Benny rips one open and pours the blood down his throat. He looks at MJ both thankful and embarrassed she had to see that. He takes the second bag and slowly sips from it.

"Thank you, sister. I'm much obliged."

Benny gets up and they all walk to the library. Sam and Dean were there. "Benny, you good?" Dean asks. Sam nods at him.

"I'm good now. Thanks to... well um... I guess your daughter. – he says looking at Sam – she fed me." Benny says smiling.

"What made you decide to go topside again? " Dean asks.

"Well, I was down there for so long, fighting and clawing my way around. One time I came across a dragon. Apparently a tall, long haired hunter killed him when they were gathering virgins to open the purgatory and get their mother out. "

All eyes turn to Sam, making him a bit uncomfortable. Benny continues "You see, this guy told me, not in so many words – he says suggesting the information didn't come voluntary – there is a cure for vampires and similar creatures Mother created."

Dean shakes his head. "We have a cure for the newly turned as you saw, but not for... Not for you."

Benny nods "I know that, brother. But what this dragon told me wasn't about a potion. It was about a stone, a gem. He said only draconite had the power to cure us."

Suddenly all eyes turn to Cass, making him a bit uncomfortable. Cass tilts his head, examining Benny's expression and he walks over to him.

He places his hand on Benny's head and Benny asks "What... What are you doing?"

"Trying to heal you." Cass replies and his hand glows. A powerful explosion casts them both in opposite directions. Cass flies and lands on Dean, throwing Dean backwards. He quickly gets up and looks where Benny has landed.

But Benny was casted all the way to the main hall and on the map table. He was just laying there, not moving a single muscle, not showing any signs of life.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean and Cass were the first ones to reach Benny and the first ones to be thrown up on as he suddenly went into a sitting position. Sam was able to avoid it and MJ just got a bit on her shoes. There was thick black goo everywhere. Dean picks up the ends of his shirt and looks down upon it feeling disgusted. He turns over to Cass to see his favourite coat soaked in it.

Dean just let's out "I ain't cleaning that up."

When Benny finished, he passed out again, right there on the map table. Cass looks over at him and approaches him. He sets two fingers on his forehead and closes his eyes. A second later, he opens them and looks at Dean with a somewhat surprising expression "It...It worked."

Benny was human now.

"Well, this just might make our job a little easier." Sam adds.

* * *

The next morning Sam finds Dean and MJ (where else?) in the kitchen eating cereal and laughing at something.

"What are you both laughing over this early in the morning?"

Dean barely put on a straight face just to say "Dad spent the night at mom's room" and he bursts out laughing again. Sam rolls his eyes "Sometimes you really act like a child."

But Sam didn't know how much it meant to Dean to see his parents back together. He was older and understood really quickly what loosing mom meant to dad. It later turned into the obsession that Sam knew. But it wasn't like that at first. John just wanted to understand what happened that night. He was left with so many questions and no way to answer them. Dean could see how lost his father felt before he found out about demons and other things.

Their laughter got interrupted by the sounds of loud arguments that were coming out of Mary's room. The whole bunker could hear them.

"What do you mean you already knew about demons before we even met?!"

"I knew about them because I come from a family of hunters!"

"And you never told me?!"

"That's because I wanted out. And I was out."

"Yeah, out. You were out long enough for a demon to sneak in our house and kill you! Do you know what that did to me?! Not knowing why, not even knowing was I hallucinating that whole night?!"

"I know exactly what that did to you. I know exactly what you did after that. You drank, more than went after the demon. And you harassed our boys. You turned them into hunters. I never wanted them in this life! I never wanted them to grow up like this, being forced to things they shouldn't do. You have no idea what they've gone though because of you!"

"Ough, Ough, because of me?! It was because of you. Because you never told me about that part of your life. It was you who made the deal with the Yellow-Eyes! That's why he was there that night, to collect!"

"I made that deal to save your life!"

"And look where it got us! Demons in Sam's life, Lucifer, apocalypse..."

"I know I made the right decision that night. And you want to know why? Because I saw the world where I didn't. And believe me, it is far worse than anything you can ever imagine!"

The whole bunker was quiet listening to John's and Mary's fight. Nobody wanted to intervene. No one but Dean. Dean felt a great urge to go over there and punch his father in the face. Sam could see the expression on Dean's face and he knew where his thoughts were going, so he decided to stop him. "Leave it be, Dean. This is all a great adjustment for us all, and especially for dad."

Dean clenches his jaw and squeezes his fists in anger. He was about to snap, both MJ and Sam could see it. Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's going to turn up ok, Dean. They just need time."

* * *

Rowena's room looked like a ten star hotel room. Silk drapes, satin sheets on a large bed that felt like a big cloud, a bar fully stocked with any drink she could think of and loved, a grand sized TV and a grand sized Jacuzzi to go along. She was enjoying the charms of the Jacuzzi and Gabriel was fixing them drinks when they heard the scuffle between John and Mary.

Both Rowena and Gabriel felt a bit of sorrow hearing all that they had to say to one another. But Rowena showed no compassion " Darn Winchesters again. They are completely ruining the mood."

Gabriel walks over to the Jacuzzi and hands her a martini. "Would it kill you to show some empathy?"

"Maybe it just might." She says with a all too familiar smirk.

"You know, Rowena, you are one amazing woman. But sometimes... sometimes you just surprise me. Why won't you let your emotions show? Why hide behind this mask of a cold, easily irritated b... witch?"

"I am not hiding behind any mask."

"But you are. You forget I can see right through you."

Rowena doesn't answer, just averts her eyes.

"Ok, have it your way." Gabriel says and goes over to the TV.

"What are you doing?" Rowena asks looking confused.

"Putting on a movie... Hm... There's something about Mary... No... You got mail... No, not a fan of Meg Ryan...Groundhog day... Been there, done that...Hitch... Gross..."

"Romantic comedies? Really?"

"Why not? 40 year old virgin... ha ha... Runaway bride... nope... aahh! Here is the perfect one!" Gabriel says and hits play.

Rowena frowns "Lindsay Lohan? You serious?"

Gabriel replies smiling "What can I say? I always had a thing for read heads. Besides, you're going to like this one."

* * *

Now let's rewind...

Let's go back...

Back to the moment a green rift opened and spit MJ out...

The moment where a green wave went all around the world.

Humans and other mammals didn't feel a thing.

Monsters and ghosts didn't feel a thing.

Not even angel nor demons felt a thing.

Bees started to fly in circles for a moment.

Fish started to swim upwards, jumping out of the water, just for a second.

All birds landed on the ground.

A woman who was up to that point sitting and just staring in front of her, suddenly lifts her head up high and simply walks out of Cottonwood Springs psychiatric hospital.

A man who was up to that point sleeping soundly in his cell in the headquarters of SSSD, being sedated all the time, suddenly wakes up.

Even a few graves crumpled and the ground shook in Stull cemetery outside of Lawrence, Kansas.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, Sam?" John runs into Sam in the hallway that evening"Is there a spare room I can stay in?"

 _Good thing you asked me, and not Dean_ Sam thought leading the way. "Here, this one's empty."

"Thank you, son. Good night." John enters the room not having had much eye contact with Sam. He felt embarrassed a lot and a bit angry at the same time.

"Good night, dad."

Mary sighs walking back to her room. She was furious before, but has since calmed down a bit. She could understand John's point of view. Even though it wasn't the right one.

She felt tired having argued with John that morning and avoiding him the rest of the day. She lifts up her blanket to climb in when she finds a single red rose on her pillow. She picks it up, smiling a bit and smells it. Mary wasn't really sure what to think of it, but it still made her let go of some of the anger.

Next morning she wakes up to the smell of roses. She slowly lifts her head and looks around her room. It was filled with all sorts of bouquets, all red roses. But then she felt something. Someone in the bed next to her. She screams making John jump up "What?! What... – he says looking at her confused – where am I?"

"In my room, in my bed!" she screams at him.

"No, I... I went to sleep in another room... What... What is going on?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Get out! Now!"

John goes to leave the bed, but starts looking around "Where... where are my clothes? And what is with all these roses?"

"Just take the sheet and go!"

John clumsily takes the sheet and wraps it around him. He goes for the door, but the door was locked. He pulls the handle a few times and finally yanks at it so had it just came off. John rolls his eyes. He turns to Mary showing her the knob came of. After seeing an angry look on her face, he gulps and starts pounding on the door. Jack opens it from the other side looking confused. John frowns at him "Who are you?"

Jack's face turns into a big smiley face and he puts his hand out to a wave "Hello. I'm Jack."

John gives a kid one confusing look and then runs out of the room. Jack shrugs his shoulders and continues down the hall.

* * *

Later that day Mary went in for a shower. She has been training on the boxing bag and felt she managed to let some of her anger out. After she finished, she decided to go for a beer before looking up another possible case. She goes over to the kitchen and finds John sitting at the table having a sandwich.

They exchange looks but say nothing. Mary walks over to the fridge, takes out a beer and goes to leave. As she was about to pass John, suddenly she trips and goes flying. But John catches her right in time, grabbing her waist, unintentionally pulling her towards himself.

For a split second they both gaze into each other's eyes before she says "Let me go."

As if someone took control over him, he immediately loosens his grip, causing Mary to fall flat down. His face turns to horror and shame as he helps her up. "I'm so sorry. I... I don't know what happened..."

She just frowns and demonstratively leaves the room.

John sighs. He didn't understand what was going on. He felt sorry for yelling at her the day before, wondering what she must have been through, waging her every decision though his eyes, but still he couldn't wrap his head around it all.

Benny interrupted his thoughts walking into the kitchen saying "Man, I'm hungry like a wolf!"

Johns face turns to terror hearing this, but Benny smiles and waves his hand off. "Ough, don't worry brother. I'm on a different food regime now." He says taking a banana out of the fridge and nutella out of a cupboard. He dips the banana in the nutella and takes a bite. His face turns to pure happiness as he feels each taste. Then he looks back at John and the confusion on his face and he smiles. "It feels so good."

"So, you're cured? The boys found a way to cure you?"

"Turns out Cass had it in him the whole time."

"Castiel, the angel?"

"He truly is an angel." Benny says taking the whole pack of banana's and the jar of nutella with him as he leaves the kitchen.

* * *

Mary was in the garage, packing up to go on a hunt. A possible ghost in a town near. She was packing her bag and weapons in a trunk of an old camero when John walked in the garage.

He was bored and kept wondering around the bunker. When he walked into the garage he didn't see Mary straight away. He stood there in front of two impala's with a frown on his face. He couldn't figure out which was which.

Mary walks up to him and smiles a bit watching him all confused.

"I know the feeling, believe me." Reading into his thoughts. "I had a lot to process when I came back."

John gives her a sympathetic look and says "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you came back. Maybe then all of this would have been easier. If I wasn't so obsessed with killing the Yellow-Eyes..."

"Azazel. His name was Azazel. He was one of princes of Hell. You know the boys took all of them down. All four of them. Some not directly, but still..."

"No matter what, I should be proud of them. But it is hard. Seeing them consorting with the things that we used to hunt..."

Mary gives him a stern look "The world isn't all black and white. The monsters aren't either."

"I know. Benny did save my life a few times in the Purgatory... But still... I just can't wrap my head around it all..."

She smiles thinking _You will eventually_. She then goes and opens one of the impala doors. The door didn't screech. "Nope, this one's MJ's." She goes and opens the other one. "This is it. This was our car, remember?"

John goes around the other side and looks through the opened back window. He smiles a bit remembering what few happy memories he had with Mary in the back seat of it. Mary smiles too knowing where his mind is going.

The next thing they knew, they were both in the back seat of the car.

But not at their own free will.

They were somehow locked in.


	23. Chapter 23

John and Mary went from standing outside the impala to sitting in the back seat of it, right next to each other. "What the hell?" John asks. He pulls the knob, but it was locked. "Not again!" he says. Mary tries the other one, but it was locked too.

John then goes up front and tries the other door but none would budge. He sighs. "We could break the window." He suggests.

"Go ahead. If you want to end up on Dean's kill list." She says with a serious tone. "He wouldn't kill me over a damn window."

"Well, maybe not kill you, but he'd be pissed. And believe me; you don't want to see him pissed. He's even worse than..." Mary utters to say _you,_ but stops herself. However, John knew what she meant. Back when they were a family, before demons and monsters, he would drink sometimes and be rough with Mary, not physically, but in words. Knowing now she was a hunter before they met, he wondered why she never just went up to him and beat his ass up. She could have done that easily.

"I'm gonna do it anyway." He says and Mary relies "Suit yourself."

He lies down over the front seat and uses his legs to smash the passenger window. Much to his surprise the window didn't even crack. So he tries again, and again, harder each time. For a split second it seemed like the car had enough and as John hits it one last time, his legs go through the window, not braking it. Instead the window acted like it was made of rubber and as his legs run into it, it backfires on John, making him slide across the seat and hitting his head in the driver's door.

"John?! Are you ok?"

"What the hell? How is this even possible?"

"I don't know. But I guess we're stuck here." Mary replies calmingly.

A few hours later Sam walks in the garage looking for something. He spots someone in the impala. He walks over and looks inside, but immediately takes a step back, realizing it was his mom and dad in it and says blushing "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Sam! Sam! Let us out!" Mary screamed at Sam. Sam looks at her confused and opens the door. She walks out now furious and storms out of the garage. Sam looks at his father puzzled. "What happened?"

"Something trapped us here. And this isn't the first time this happened. It's like something was pulling us together."

Sam and John go after Mary. They find her banging on Rowena's door. "Open up! I know you're there!"

Gabriel opens "Hello, Mary. How can we help you?"

"What are you doing Gabriel?"

"Watching a movie. "Parent trap" I think it's called."

"Very funny Gabriel. Now cut it out, understand?!" Mary says looking at him angrily as Sam smiles a bit making sure Mary didn't see it.

Mary storms out, leaving John in confusion and Gabriel and Sam laughing. Rowena's laughter could be heard in the back too.

"What? What's going on?" John asks.

"Gabriel, I though you said tricks are for kids." Sam says to the smirking archangel.

"Well, gotta have a little fun once in a while..."

After Sam explained to John how they first met Gabriel and the whole trickster thing (what horrified John was the Tuesdays), John went to find Mary. He felt like he needed to apologize to her. He found her back in the garage, starting the camero.

"Where are you going?"

"On a hunt. There is a possible ghost a town over."

"I'm coming too."

"No, John, I don't think..."

"I said, I'm coming too."

* * *

MJ was in the kitchen with Dean when she got a phone call. She quickly ended it and turned to Dean. "You had Lucifer's former vessel locked away in the SSSD? Seriously?"

Dean gulps for a second "Yeah, about that..."

Sam walks in still laughing. Dean tries to change the subject "What are you laughing at?"

"Gabriel's up to his old tricks again. You know what he did? He tried to pull a parent trap on mom and dad."

Dean starts laughing, but MJ wasn't amused. She kept staring at Dean expecting an explanation. "Dean? What about Nick?"

"Nick... Yeah... You see, he went on a rampage, killing a lot of people. Something was off about him. When we finally caught him..."

Sam says "You mean when Cass and I finally caught him..."

Dean frowns at Sam but continues "Yes, right. Well, when he was caught we figured something was off with him. So Cass went into his head and..." Dean gulps not sure how to tell her.

So Sam takes over. "MJ, Nick is not Nick. He just thinks his Nick..."

MJ goes pale "No... No... You... You killed him..."

"Something must have gone wrong. With Jack's grace in the mix, we... we aren't really sure. But it's definitely him. Cass saw it. But don't worry. Somehow he's human now. Not a trace of his nor Jack's grace."

"How sure are you?"

"Positive."

"Then explain to me how come the sedatives you order them to use on him don't work anymore."

"What?" Dean and Sam let out at the same time.

Soon enough they were on their way to Washington D.C. Upon arrival they go straight to the cell block. Before they went in, MJ called Hooper to meet them downstairs.

As soon as MJ laid her eyes on Nick, she knew. Her whole face turns pale and she backs away. Dean stays behind with her as Sam slowly approaches Nick's cell.

Nick was sitting there, reading a book he asked for. Hooper wasn't sure what to do when Nick put in that request, but figured he couldn't hurt anyone with a book. Nick's eyes lift from the book to see who was visiting him.

"Sam. It's good to see you, again."

Sam gulps "How... How are you feeling Nick?"

"I feel fine. I don't know what you did, but the pain and the hurt have toned down. Enough for me to be able to breathe properly again, anyway." He narrows his eyes at Sam and just says "Thank you, Sam."


	24. Chapter 24

_Replies to reviews:_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked the whole Mary and John thing. AWBobby isn't there, because he's with Ellen and Jo in our world Bobby's house. They kinda have a thing. I didn't like the show parring Mary and AWBobby, so I went a different way._

* * *

John and Mary arrived at an abandoned house. They were quiet most of the way except when Mary explained they were visiting a supposedly haunted house where a lot of people have disappeared. A year before, the owner Jake Schmitt killed his wife Leonor and his kids and then himself. But the wife's body was never found.

"So, how do we do this?" John asks letting Mary take charge.

"We go in and look around. Use the EMF meter. Hopefully it's an open and shut case, if we can find her body." Mary replies.

John nods and they go in.

Inside of the house was relatively clean. It wasn't haunted for long. All the furniture was still there, covered in some dust and spider web. A big blood stain was in the hallway. "That's where the dad killed himself." Mary says.

They go to search the rooms. One was a bedroom that seemed a bit too clean, the bed was made and the curtains closed. The other room was a kid's room. Two beds, toys scattered around,blood everywhere, just one big mess.

The attic was filled with old albums, lamps, parts of furniture, nothing special about it. But the basement. The basement was locked.

Mary pulls out her lock-pick tools and manages to open it with ease. John follows her down.

What they saw shocked them both. A woman in a dirty nightgown was curled up in the corner, shaking. And no, she was no ghost.

* * *

"I don't understand. Why didn't you just kill him?" MJ asks as they all stood aside.

"Why would they kill Lucifer's vessel? It's not really his fault he got possessed. – Hooper says examining the expression on MJ's face – unless... Unless there is something you haven't told me..."

"Must have slipped their mind..." MJ smirks at Sam and Dean.

"We were worried that simply trying to kill him might not work. Sure he seems human, but he is anything but." Dean says and Sam picks up "We didn't want to trigger his memory."

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?!" Hooper was agitated.

MJ sighs "What you have back there is not Nick. It is Lucifer." MJ continues ignoring Hooper's horrified expression "But why on Earth would you bring him here?"

"We figured this place had the least chance to remind him of what he is." Dean explains.

MJ shakes of her head. _Lucifer just had to emerge now. Now that greeny is so weak I can barely feel her. What should I do?_

She walks back to Nick's cell. Nick lifts his head from the book and slightly smiles. MJ could feel this wasn't the normal Lucifer's smirk she has seen so many times. This felt honest. Sincere. MJ just couldn't put those two together. She didn't smile back, just kept staring at him. Nick nods and returns to reading his book. He was used to people, agents staring at him, knowing he was possessed by the devil himself. But Nick was calm about it, even too calm. Ever since he felt a strong surge of strange power floating around in the world, he felt at peace with himself. As if there was something comforting out there.

Hooper's phone rings and he steps aside to answer it. He was even more pale when he came back. "That was president Rooney*. There has been an incident at the White House. Apparently he thinks it's a SD job."

Dean's face lights up like a Christmas tree "Well, what are we waiting for? Shouldn't keep the president waiting.". Sam rolls his eyes and smiles just a bit. But he was worried about MJ. "MJ, you coming?"

MJ slowly backs away from Nick's cell still keeping her eyes on him and nods.

As they walk out, Nick raises his head from the book and wonders "Rooney?" as if he might just be remembering something.

* * *

Mary slowly approaches the woman. "It's ok. We're here to help."

"No one can help. No one ever could." She whispers.

"How did you get down here? Who locked you up?" Mary asks.

"Jake did. He would always lock me up when I did something wrong." The woman whispers.

John frowns "Jake? As in Jake Schmitt?"

"Yes... – the woman smiles, looking a bit crazy – you... you know my husband?"

"Husband? Are you Leonor?" Mary asks.

The woman nods caressing her long black hair.

"Come on, we're gonna get you out of here." Mary says with a mistake of grabbing the womans arm, making her go frantic.

"No, no, no, no... Jake will be mad. I can't go... No, no, no..."

Mary steps back thinking and then turns to John "We can't just leave her here. We have to call the police."

"And tell them what, we accidentally stumbled upon a woman who was presumed dead? Found her in her own basement?"

"We can't just leave her here. Here, take my phone and go up and call 911. There is no signal here. I'll stay with her."

"Might just make an anonymous call. I saw a payphone in front of the house. Will you be ok down here?"

Mary gives him a half stern half comforting look. A look that said _I know what I'm doing._

John goes up the stairs and Mary watched after him. Then she felt a sharp blunt pain on the back of her head. And then everything went black.

* * *

The Winchesters enter the White House and get escorted to the Oval office. Inside sat president Rooney and two of his most trusted advisers, or so he thought. As soon as one of them laid his eyes on the boys, he opened his mouth and thick black smoke rushed out and into the vents, leaving behind a dead body.

They all looked shocked. Rooney broke the silence first "And I thought I had an impact on the people. We should really find a way to prevent demons from possessing our people. Make a note of that." He says looking at his other adviser and then turns to the visitors. But before he could say anything Dean interrupts "You can all get tattoos like this." He says showing his tattoo. Sam immediately face palms.

But Rooney was intrigued "Muller, copy his tattoo, send a memo to all personnel. Tell them if they don't do it, they're fired." Muller, his other adviser goes over and looks at Dean's tattoo. And then he burries his nose in his notebook, scribbling something down.

Rooney then claps his hands and rubs them. "All right gentlemen, let's get started."

* * *

* I know Trump is the current president, even on the show as Sam was explaining it to Alternative World Bobby and other hunters, but I chose to write Rooney instead for two reasons. First, he was connected to the storyline and he was the reason the whole Supernatural Division of Secret Service was made. And second, he was one of Lucifer's former vessels...


	25. Chapter 25

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

"So, you're saying the guy... the assistant of the..." Sam tries to put the pieces together and Rooney helps him out "Deputy Assistant to the Director of the Office of the Public Liaison. He's name was Steve Munster."

Sam continues "Right...Um... He just spontaneously combusted...Sir?"

Rooney nods "He just lit up. There wasn't much left of him."

"Did he have any enemies?"

"This is politics, boys. We all have enemies. He worked for Justin Clark. His assistant was Jennifer S. Korn. "

"May we see the remains and his personal affects?" MJ asked.

"Muller, show them what they need. If there is anything you need, ask Muller."

"If I may ask, Sir, what are you going to tell the public?" Hooper asks curiously.

Rooney sighs. He didn't like having to cover things up and sweep them under a rug, but this was something that needed to be kept under wraps. "Candle. His jacket caught fire from a candle."

* * *

John came back down to the basement only to find it empty. No Leonor, no Mary in sight. He seared every inch of it and was slowly starting to panic. _Who could have taken them? And where?_

John felt so useless. His mind kept thinking about all those new things, monsters that were out there, monsters he doesn't know. Any one of them could have taken Mary. He had no idea where to start, where to go for here.

Mary woke up only to find herself tied up to a chair, with an old cloth wrapped around her mouth. Her head was still pounding from the blow, her vision a bit blurry, but she could see she was in a shed of some sort. There were shovels and rakes, even an old leaf blower. The she spots Leonor. But Leonor wasn't tied up. She was just sitting in a corner, shaking and caressing her long black hair saying "I was bad...I was a bad, bad girl..."

* * *

"Yep, definitively a witch." Sam says looking through a pile of what was mostly burned ash mixed with bone chips and cloth. He pulls out a cloth that had a striking resemblance to the one used for hex bags.

Dean rolls his eyes "Out of all things, it just had to be a witch."

"We just need to figure out who is it." Sam adds. "We're going to have to talk to everybody, starting with this guy's co workers."

Hooper shakes his head. "This isn't some back road hunt. This is the White House, there are rules and procedures. You can't just go around flashing an FBI badge asking people all sorts of things."

MJ nods "He's right, guys. We need to do this as professionally as possible. And that's why Hooper's going to get you new badges."

Hooper lifts his brows in confusion "I am?"

"You are. We need to question the staff and they will only answer to Secret Service Agents."

Hooper shakes his head again in disapproval "The President won't like this."

But Rooney was happy to sign off on the Winchesters becoming actual agents. The only one who didn't really like it was Hooper, not because he disliked the guys, but because he felt like they'll behave nothing like agents.

He was right about one of them...

All the staff in the Liaison Office gathered in a big hall used to hold presentations and conference meetings. It had a big stage on one side of it, couple of desks on the right and a whole bunch of chairs facing the stage. But most importantly it had a small buffet in the back. Nothing big, just some cocktail sandwiches, donuts and even a few fruits like grapes and apples.

As the four enter the hall, Dean spots the buffet and starts going towards it, but Sam pulls him by his sleeve. "Not now, Dean." He whispers. Dean nods, but glances over it.

A short bald man in a bit worn down suit approaches them followed by from Dean's point of view a hot woman, in a short skirt and a blouse. "Lady and gentlemen. You must be the SS agents. We are all here at your disposal. I am Justin Clark and this is... is...um..."

The woman puts her hand out "I'm Mr. Clark's new assistant, Jennifer . – and then she glances at Dean and smiles flirtatously – but you may call me Jenny."

* * *

John's thoughts got interrupted by the sounds of sirens. _Shit, gotta get out of here. Don't worry Mary, I'll find you._

He got out of the house just before the cops arrived. He watched them go in and then it was all silent again. _Are they ok in there?_

Then he saw one of them coming out, looking around the perimeter. He wondered whether to approach him and ask for his help in finding Mary. He felt desperate. As if all of the sudden all of his hunter skills vanished and he felt the same as he did over thirty years ago when his wife, his house, his life went up in flames.

Then he saw the cop run in the back. A few minutes later he walks back out, helping Leonor to the car, Mary following behind. She was looking around to find John, but she couldn't see him. And he felt too ashamed to come out.

But he'd have to face her sooner or later.

And it was sooner rather than later when they met by her car half an hour later.

"John? What happened?"

"What happened to you? When I got back down you were gone."

"Someone hit me on the head and next thing I knew I was tied up in the shed. Where were you?"

"I...um...The cops came, so I went for cover. I thought I'd come back after they left and try to find you."

Mary looks at him tilting her head. This was definitely not the man she remembers. But more importantly, neither was he the man her boys told her about.

"It's ok. I'm fine. I told the cops I was a fed and that I found her in the basement. And the rest too. Come on, let's go to the station and find out what she knows."

John just nodded as he sat in the passenger seat.


	26. Chapter 26

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000:Tnx for the review. This chapter is like the one before, just a glimpse into John's state of mind. The next one will be more interesting, as John is about to meet some interesting people._

* * *

John and Mary enter the police station. They both show their fake badges to an officer as Mary says " Agent Turner. This is my partner agent Constantine. We are here..."

"I know why you are here." A tall older man in sheriff's outfit interrupts "Sheriff Burrows. Follow me." He says pointing at his office.

As they sat down at his office, he pulls out a bottle of some cheep whiskey and offers them a glass. John felt tempted but Mary said "No, thank you."

The sheriff pours himself a glass "Boy, am I glad to see you. Haven't been able to make anything out of this case. First the whole family supposedly dies, then a bunch of people go missin' and now turns out the wife's alive."

He sat at his desk and lifted his feet on it. "Glad I can drop it in your lap, that's for sure."

"Did she say anything?" Mary asks ignoring the sloppy attitude.

"Leonor? That woman is crazy. And she was the sweetest thing. Tough her husband did call the police on her once."

"Really? Why?"

"Standard family issues. The bastard must have tried to beat her, but she fought back. He opened the door to my officers with a black eye. He apologized for calling and that was that."

"You didn't look into it?"

"Nope. No probable cause."

 _The black eye wasn't cause enough?_ Mary thought but said instead "What can you tell me about the missing people?"

"Mostly just some dumb-ass teenagers thinking a visit to a haunted house might be fun. And the neighbour next door. And his dog." He counts as if it was no big deal, as if a few kittens went missing.

"May we speak to her?"

"Knock yourselves out. But she ain't making much sense."

* * *

"Tell us about your colleague, ." MJ was with Dean talking to Steve's (the vic's) boss, while Sam and Hooper talked to Jenny.

"Nothing mush to say, didn't really know him outside of the office. I know he was single, a mother in Florida, father deceased. He was a good guy, work hard, kept his nose out of peoples business."

"So, a workaholic? " MJ asks not noticing Dean left her side and found his way to the buffet. But Sam did, giving him the knock-it-off look. Dean smiles with his mouth full. That's when a man who looked a lot like Tommy Lee Jones approached him. "What do you think you're doing, agent?"

"Um...I was just..." Dean started to speak still with a donut in his mouth when the tone of the man's voice startled him.

"Stand up straight! Tuck in that shit! And for god's sake, close your mouth! Who's in charge here?"

Dean looked at him confused, but luckily Hooper approached recognizing the man as the Head of the Secret Service Agency. "That would be me, director Halle."

Halle frowns at the man sizing him up "What division are you, agent?"

"Not an agent, sir. Director Hooper, SD."

"What the hell is SD?"

"Special Division." Hooper replied, as the president instructed him when he became the director.

"You are special, all right! – he says looking at Dean – I will have to speak to your supervisor."

"Of course, sir. He's right here in the oval office." Hooper smirks a bit, seeing as Halle understood they answer directly to the president. Halle scoffs, but walks away, clearly beaten. Dean gives Hooper thumbs up, but Hooper just rolls his eyes and walks away.

Meanwhile Sam was still talking to Jenny "So, nothing interesting about your colleague?"

"Nope. Actually, there is one thing. He did get my intended promotion. But just to be clear, I didn't mind. The job required a lot more work and longer hours, and I do have a life, you know."

Sam smiles nodding "And you? What can you tell me about yourself."

She smiles a flirtatious smile just like she did with Dean before "Well, I guess you can say I'm a party girl. I just love to have fun." She says biting her lower lip.

Sam felt uncomfortable "Right. Thank you. We will find you if we have any more questions."

"Make sure you do."

* * *

It was only when they got up to see Leonor did Mary notice John didn't say a word. He just kept staring in front of him, his mind elsewhere.

Leonor was in a corner again, shaking and running her fingers through her hair, humming the mocking bird song.

Mary crouches down to her "Leonor, it's ok, You're safe now."

Leonor flinched and looked straight into her eyes. Then she smiled a creepy smile and only said "Did you brink me my chef's knife? I need to chop these carrots for dinner."

Mary looks at her confused, but replies "I'll...I'll find it for you ok..."

"You better. Now hush...Hush...shhh...

 _Hush little baby, don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird,_

 _And if that bird won't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

Mary slowly steps away shaking her head, thinking Leonor won't tell them anything, but shock covers her face when she hears the rest of the song.

" _Hush little baby, don't say a thing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring,_

 _And if that ring won't fit, momma's gonna throw you in the septic pit."_

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned!" said the sheriff as his officers pulled one dead body after another from the septic pit of the neighbours house. They even found a knife, the big chef knife that matched all the wounds on the bodies. It will later turn out to have Leonor's fingerprints on it.

"You feds sure do work fast."

"Just caught a lucky break, sheriff." Mary replies as she kept glancing at her car where John was.

"That woman was all kinds of crazy."

"Believe me, sheriff, I've seen worse."

When she got back to the car, she turned to John "What's up with the silent treatment?"

John frowns "I'm not...it's just... – he sighs – when you disappeared, I felt so... Lost. My mind went blank, I... I didn't know what to do. I just kept thinking about what could have taken you, whether it was something new, some new monster I knew nothing about... I ... I felt like I did when I first lost you... – then he smiles ironically – and all it was just some deranged woman. A human."

Mary understood. She knew exactly how he felt. "You need to give yourself time."

"I... I don't think that'll work."

"You need to give yourself time, time without hunting."

He looks at her surprised by the words as she explains "When I came back, I jumped right back in. I see now that was a mistake. I should have listened more, researched more, spend more time with the boys. I think you should do what I didn't."

John pondered over this as they drove away.


	27. Chapter 27

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. John will go down a slightly different path then Mary did, it should be interesting. He is going to play a big part in upcoming events._

* * *

John and Mary step into the bunker and hear laughter from the library. When they came around the corner Mary's face lights up a bit, with a small smile on it, whilst John's eyes widen, a slight fear flies over his face.

Cass was there, watching and smiling at Jack who was up in the air, levitating. Jack was the one laughing so hard. He turns to Mary " Mary, look. I'm flying."

Cass comments "His powers are slowly returning. You're doing great, Jack."

Mary's smile goes away after she sees John's face. "What... what is he?"

Mary didn't know how to explain, she knew John would freak out. Jack lands, still smiling that innocent smile and says "I'm a nephilim."

"A nephilim? – John asks confused and looks at Cass – aren't these things supposed to be forbidden? Why didn't you kill it?"

Cass's mouth go to say _Well,_ until he heard the second question, then pure rage covers his face. He make a step forward towards John, but Mary grabs him "Cass, no."

Jack didn't feel offended by John calling him a thing. Instead he felt a need to explain "They tried to kill me. I tried to kill myself, back when I was at full power. But it didn't work. Then later when I lost my grace, I became human so..."

"What does he mean you couldn't kill him? He's just a nephilim."

Cass was still pissed so he was about to say one thing he shouldn't. "He's not just a nephilim. He is a son of..."

"...Archangel. He's a son of an archangel." Mary jumps in, trying to fix the situation.

John just stood there, looking at her, his face pale, and then he turns his attention to Jack who spoke up, trying to explain "It is not that big of a deal. So I'm the son of Lucifer. But I am nothing like him. I never wanted anything to do with him. Cass, Sam and Dean, they are my fathers."

Mary's and Cass's eyes turned to John, expecting his reaction. They both knew this was too much. Too much for John to handle.

But it wasn't just too much. It was the last straw. John didn't react. John didn't say anything.

He just turned around and left.

* * *

"What do you think, Sam?" MJ asked when they all finished interviewing the staff and were now alone in the hall room.

"I think Jenny is one fine..." Dean starts but Sam interrupts " No one seemed suspicious. But I was thinking. Most of these people have been here for years. Why would the witch only come out now? Unless..."

"She's a new witch. A borrower." MJ says.

Hooper had no idea what they were saying "A what?"

Sam explains "A borrower is a type of witch that has to borrow her powers from a demon, like the one we saw in the oval office, in exchange for her soul or something else."

MJ continues "That would also explain the demon."

"Great – Dean says still with his mouth full – all we have to do is summon the demon and ask him who the witch is. Then kill them both."

"What makes you thing the demon will tell you who the witch is?" Hooper asks.

Dean smirks "Ough, we have a way to make them talk. All we need is a bucket, a syringe and a priest."

* * *

John was walking for god knows how long, deep down in his thoughts. It was getting late as he realized he walked all the way to another town. The big sign on the road said Sioux Falls.

He remembered his old friend Bobby and thought he might pay him a visit when he spotted a bar. The temptation was too great and next thing John knew he was ordering his second round of whiskey.

"Let me guess, family problems?" a guy who was sitting next to him, watching him drink this third glass finally speaks up. He looked like just some random guy, short, in a old green army jacket and with messy short, but wavy hair.

"You could say that." John simply responds, not sure if he wanted to get involved in a conversation.

The guy sniggers "Tell me about it. I'm telling you, my kids will be the end of me."

John smiles a bit wondering why hasn't he already had a heart attack after everything he learned his boys did. The worst part was that he still doesn't know what happened to his boys after he was gone.

"It can't be as bad as my situation." John replies.

"Wanna bet? One of my kids was locked up, now another one is. The third one ran away long time ago, and two are dead."

John looks at the man with surprise confusion that the man spoke so lightly of this "Ok, you win."

"See, it can always be worse." The man says sipping his whiskey. "What about yours?"

"I... I wasn't really there much for my two boys. Part of that wasn't really my fault. But know that I've seen how they turned up... I don't know... Not sure whether to be proud or disappointed. And... There are so many things about them I don't even know"

"Sounds to me like you should find out. Revisit the past for a better future. Or so the fortune cookie says." John looks over at the man holding out a fortune cookie, smiling at it. John smiles too.

Maybe he should. Maybe he should know it all before he could pass any judgement. And he knew just where to go to get some answers.

The man pays the bartender for John's drinks as well and heads out. John shouts after him "Thank you. I'm John. John Winchester."

The man smiles as he opens the door to leave "Carver. Carver Edlund."


	28. Chapter 28

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

Sam finished drawing a perfect circle with a devil's trap in it. In the centre of it was the dead advisor to the President, tied to a chair.

Dean, MJ, Hooper and Rooney waited for Sam to finish. Nobody really thought Rooney should be there, but there was no telling NO to the President. Sam then recited the incantation Rowena gave him for summoning a demon to his former vessel. They needed t make sure they summon the right one.

When Sam finished, thick black smoke entered the room through the vents and right into the dead body. The body came to life and blinked the familiar black eyes.

Sam let Dean do the talking. "Well, well... who do we have here?"

The demon said nothing.

"By your reaction earlier, I guess you know who we are?"

The demon simply nods.

"Now, I don't really care about you. I want to know who the witch is. You tell us that, and I'll make it quick and well... as painless as possible."

"Why should I tell you when you're going to kill me anyway." The demon finally spoke, not changing the expression on his face.

"Believe me, there are worst things we can do."

"Torture me? Ha! You do know we demons enjoy the torment, right?" The demon was starting to get cocky.

"Torture? No... – Dean smirks – But we could cure you."

The demon frowns thinking for a second and then says "That's impossible."

"No, it's not. Just ask Crowley."

* * *

Ellen was fixing dinner, while Bobby was in his chair in the living room, watching TV.

"When's dinner?" Bobby shouts across the house.

"In an hour or so. Hopefully Jo will be back by then." Ellen answers. This was the first time Ellen let Jo out of the house and out of her sight since they came to this world. And the only reason she did that was because Jody assured her she would be safe with her and her girls.

There was a knock on the door. Ellen wipes her hands over a kitchen rag and goes to the door.

A man who she never met stood in front of her, apparently shocked to see her.

"Can I help you?"

"Ellen?" John asked.

Ellen's face froze for a second, not sure what to say. Then she slightly turns her head, still keeping her eyes on the man in front of her and shouts "Bobby!"

"What is it?!" he shouts back.

"Get over here!" Bobby walked in fast as if he felt the nervous tone in Ellen's voice.

When he laid his eyes on the visitor, all he could say was "Balls."

* * *

"Let me tell you about how this works – Dean starts to explain to the demon – see this bucket? It is filled with blood. We had a priest bless it. And see this syringe? Ok, now follow me closely. I am going to take this syringe, fill it with this blood and inject you with it. Now, sure, it may take some time for it to work, but hey... All good things require time, am I right?" Dean smirks at the demon the way Demon Dean used to. Dean knew how to play sadistic sometimes, which needless to say scared Hooper and Rooney a bit.

But Sam and MJ knew this was just Dean acting. This wasn't that serious thing where family is in danger. That's when the real Demon in Dean would show.

"You're bluffing." The demon says not really sure that's true.

Dean raises one eyebrow and simply says "Are you sure you want to go "all in"?"

The demon gulps and Dean shrugs his shoulders and takes the syringe. He fills it with what seem to be blood from the bucket and goes back to the demon. Just as he was about to inject him with it, Dean throws his last chip in "Any last demonic words? No? Alright then!"

"Wait! Wait! I'll talk. I'll talk."

Dean looks over at Hooper and Rooney and smiles.

* * *

John sat there at the table quietly sipping his beer as Bobby explained he wasn't the Bobby he knew, and that the Ellen who stood before him wasn't the one he knew either. The Bobby, Ellen and Jo of this world all died trying to defend it.

He told him everything about the Apocalypse World, about angels and their Michael and how the boys saved them all. He even told him the part where the actual Devil drove the bus to get them all to the rift.

He told him about Jack and how he came to that world to save Mary, but stayed to help them fight the good fight.

In the end John only had one question."So, there wasn't a Sam and Dean in that world. And I... I died... Was it because Mary, your Mary never made that deal with... with the demon?"

Bobby simply nodded at that.

Every step of the way John learned a bit more about what happened and it always terrified him. But what happened to the boys, what changed them all so much they decided it was ok to work with demons and monsters?

"I came here to find out what happened to my boys after I was gone. I thought you... I thought Bobby would know." John sighed. He promised himself he wouldn't rush to conclusions until he knew the whole story.

Bobby seemed to have an idea. He went back to his study, brought back a couple of books and set them on the table before John. "I found these when we were rebuilding. What I read in them terrified me, but not as much as when the boys told me there were all true stories."

John picks the first one up. It had a title "Supernatural" by Carver Edlund. He frowns at that name, but his mind goes elsewhere.

"What are these?"

"You wanted to know what happened to Sam and Dean after you died. Well, there it is."

John opened the book and started reading.


	29. Chapter 29

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

Just before they could get an answer out of the demon, Jenny walks in the room. Her eyes widen in horror and she screams. Sam quickly grabs her and pulls her inside the room. Sam noticed the demon looking at Jenny. A thought was born in his mind, but he decided to let this play out.

The secret service agents come running. Rooney and MJ step out. MJ pretended to breathe hard and look scared.

"Gosh, for a second there I thought I saw a mouse."Rooney turns to the agents "It is ok, go back to your posts." And then turns to MJ as to comfort her. "Now, now, it's ok. There was no mouse, just a shadow. No rodent would dare come into my house."

When the agents left, MJ smiled at Rooney. "You would have made a great actor, sir."

Rooney smirked "We all act all the time."

They went back in. The boys were trying to explain everything to Jenny but she just seemed too scared and freaked out to understand what they were saying. Rooney approached her "It's ok, Jenny. The guy in the seat is a bad guy and we are just trying to get some information out of him."

After a few minutes, Jenny has finally calmed down a bit, at least enough so that they could turn their attention back on the demon.

However, just as they did, MJ had a strange sensation deep down in her gut. She turned back to Jenny only to see her holding a hex bag, ready to throw it in the crowd. But Sam was watching her and before she could, Sam charges her, making her drop the bag under her feet. Suddenly, large flames spur out, burning the witch alive as they all watched, some amazed some a bit scared.

They later found out for the demon that Jenny was sleeping with Steve and that he tricked her, took her job and left her. Jennifer swore vengeance.

"Well, I guess hell has no fury like a woman SCorned " Dean lets out smiling, watching the pile of ashes on the floor. Sam actually smiled at Dean's crappy joke, reminiscing a bit about old times, when hunts were so much easier.

* * *

John sat in the same chair for two days, not sleeping a minute. He only got up a few times to go to the bathroom and stretch his legs, but still carried a book with him whenever he got up. Only one time he dropped the book and it was when he saw Jo.

Seeing her stung him. After all, he was the reason her father was dead. But he wasn't. Not with this Jo, not with this Ellen.

In those two days, John's eyes teared up a lot of times.

He read about Sam's possession, his death, Dean's deal with a crossroads demon for Sam's life, the Tuesdays and why they happened and about Lilith.

Dean's death by a hellhound really shook John.

Things went worse for there. Ruby, demon blood, angels, Dean going back in the past helping John pick out a car...

Then came the Rugaru story, where a man became a monster unwillingly as it was passed down to him. For the first time, John felt for a monster. He understood Benny's and Mary's words now better. The world, the monsters weren't all black and white.

Then more angels in the stories, twisting their lives, reapers, angels turned bad.

Then the boys meet the author of the books. "Carver Edlund is actually Chuck Sherley?"

A single thought went through John's mind, it was something Dean said _He prefers to be called Chuck..._

But John dismissed this though and went back to reading.

John was in for a surprise when he learned it was actually Sam who opened the cage and let Lucifer out. But he understood they were tricked into doing so. John realized the angels could have simply told them that killing Lilith would open the cage. Angels, who were supposed to be the good guys did so many things wrong. It was understandable that the bad guys could do a couple of things right.

He also understood why the boys trusted Castiel. After all he did turn on his own kind for them.

The horsemen, the antichrist, archangel Raphael. The boys lives gradually went towards more serious things.

Ellen's and Jo's death...

And then one very important story... A story that opened John's eyes of the things he had forgotten.

"Archangel Michael? I said Yes to Michael?"

... _Angels are watching over you..._

"Angels? Naomi?... No... Adam..." John remembered his time in heaven and what happened afterwards.

"Heaven? The boys went to Heaven?"

...

"Crossroads demon, Crowley? Why would he help?"

...

"Gabriel turned on his own kind too? On his own brothers?"

The last book shook John to the core. Swan Song, Sam saying Yes to Lucifer and then falling into the cage with Adam. He felt like Sam really died, like he hasn't come back. John buried his head into his arms as he lied down on the table, silently crying. As if he could hear a voice distant in the wind, a though came creeping out again... _The angels are watching over you..._

Even though it hurt like a son of a bitch, John wanted to know more. He needed to know more.

He took one deep breath and closed his eyes "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

Back in the bunker Mary was worried about John. Bobby did call her to tell her he was there, but it has been three days now, and still the was no word of him. Every time Mary called Bobby or Ellen told her the same thing "He's still sitting and reading."

Mary was worried what he might find out and how would it all affect him. She shared her concerns with Cass who didn't really know what to tell her.

"I really don't know what to tell you Mary."

"I just keep thinking he might not like what he reads and decide to... I don't know... Leave."

Cass replies "Even if he decided to leave, he wouldn't , he couldn't stay away for long. After all, he is a Winchester."

A very small, tiny smile, almost too invisible to see came over Mary's mouth, before it quickly disappeared again. "I think... I should go and talk to him." Mary looks back at Cass and notices he is looking upward, not really paying attentiion to her.

Cass's looked like he was listening to something she couldn't hear. When he focused on her again, he said "I don't think it's you he wants to talk to."

"What? What did you hear?"

"John. I heard John. He was praying to me."


	30. Chapter 30

MJ was back, standing in front of Nick's cell, staring at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked.

"I am. I have to stay, Sam. I can't leave with him here."

Sam knew a few things about MJ's life and that Lucifer was after her, but he never asked her what exactly happened. He didn't want to push her. He knew she would tell them when she's ready.

But MJ thought she never would have a need to tell them. After all, they all thought Lucifer was dead.

"Be careful." MJ could see the concern in Sam's eyes.

"Don't worry about me. The gut feeling I told you about, the one I had with that witch in the White House? I think she is slowly regaining her strength."

"You can feel her? You can feel Greeny again?"

"More and more each day."

"Good, that's good." Sam didn't know what else to say. He really didn't want to leave her, especially with Lucy right there.

"Go. I'll be fine." She reassured him.

The next few days went uneventful as MJ spend all of her days monitoring Nick, not ever speaking to him.

* * *

Sam and Dean returned to the bunker. After they were told what happened to John, Dean wanted to go after him. Sam was able to convince him to wait. He knew John needed time, time to process it all. He didn't need Dean to go there and start arguing with him, like Sam knew Dean would eventually do.

Over the years Dean became more than Dad's soldier who would listen and obey his word, follow his rules. Dean grew pass that and into a strong, self-minded man who didn't need anybody to tell him what to do anymore. Sam feared a bit that if they started arguing, even about a smallest thing, their relationship would break down completely. Dean still had some resentment for Dad and Sam thought he just might drive him away.

"He's fine. He's at Bobby's. He will come back ." Sam said.

Dean was just a bit on the edge. He was worried Dad might leave like Mom did and he didn't want to let it happen. Not again.

Mary could see the concerned looks on her boy's faces and it was tearing her up. She knew what was on their mind. So she picked up the phone and called Bobby again. She put him on speaker.

"He's still here with Castiel. They're talking."

"He went through the books?" Mary asked.

Neither Sam nor Dean liked the fact that Bobby gave him those books.

"He read them all. From what you told me about him, I thought he'd be pissed."

"How did he react?"

"He cried."

"He what?!" Dean was surprised. Except for when he said goodbye to his boys and traded his life for Dean's, Dean has never seen him cry.

"You heard me, boy. He cried. Sobbed for a good couple of hours before Castiel came."

"Can you hear what they're talking about?"

"Nope. Not sure I want to."

* * *

John was startled when he heard the flap of wings. He turned around to see Cass appeared behind him with a somewhat surprised look on his face.

John too was surprised. He didn't think the whole praying thing he read about in the books actually worked.

"Why would you want to speak to me?" Cass asked tilting his head in his familiar way whenever he didn't quite understand something, but wanted to.

"I'm not really sure."

Cass sighs a bit as he sits down on a chair next to him. He takes one of the books and flips through it. "You read them all?"

John just nodded.

"I guess you want to know what happened next?"

"I... I thought... I couldn't really ask my boys. I think they might not tell me everything."

"You're right, they wouldn't." Cass says bluntly.

John kept staring at Cass. He wondered how he could have gone though the hunter's life, not even once stumbling on a clue of the angel's existence. After everything he has been through lately, John finds himself actually a bit scared, even though he has read about Castiel and knows deep down he wouldn't hurt him. If not because of himself, then certainly because of his boys.

"How... How did Sam get out of the cage?"

Cass feels a sting as he remembers that whole dreadful thing. He gazed at John feeling embarrassed and resentment towards himself for what he did to Sam then. He knew he couldn't just tell John what happened. He had to show him.

"Will you let me show you? Show you all that happened? It will be faster but a bit painful."

"Show me? Show me how?"

"I can project my memories inside your head, you would see what I saw." _Even when they thought I wasn't there._

John thought about it for a split second and then looked back at Cass. "Do it. I want to know everything."

Cass puts his hand on John's and closes his eyes. John's head starts pounding as the memories start pouring in.

*Soulless Sam, Dean's normal life, Eve the Mother of all monsters,Leviathans.

*Crazy Cass, the demon Meg (so much more different then John remembers), Crowley.

*Purgatory, Benny, John's old friend Fred Jones, angel Naomi, Henry Winchester.

*Demon tablet, more Meg, angel tablet, the trials to close the gates of Hell, Metatron, falling angels.

*Human Cass, Gadreel, Abadon, Crowley's help, Mark of Cain, the first blade.

*Demon Dean, Cain's death, Rowena's help, Death's death. (you read it right)

*Amara, the cage, Cass saying Yes, Rowena, Crowley, Lucifer and his boys stand with God.

*Mary, the hunt for Lucifer, Men of Letters, again a witch, a demon and an angel and the President.

*Jack, the Empty, the Apocalypse World, Lucifer's help and his betrayal, AWMichael and Dean.

*MJ and her angel, old and new Dean, Gabriel's return, MJ's death.

John takes a deep breath as his head was ready to explode. He grabs his head and leans back into his chair.

"It is a lot of information to process at once. Just breathe, the shock should pass soon." Cass says as he goes to the fridge and then hands John a bottle of beer. For the first time in his life John refused.

He felt like he was going to throw up. Not from the pain, nor from the headache, but from the fact that he now knew it all. Knew exactly what his boys went though and he couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe they are still alive and still sane. John felt so small, so insignificant compared to them, to what they have done.

At yet, all he wanted to do is go back and hug his boys. Hug them and never let them go.


	31. Chapter 31

Nick smiles seeing MJ again. She was his only visitor for the past few days and even though she hasn't said a word to him, he finds her presence soothing.

After seeing her again that day, he just had to ask "Why do you keep coming here?"

MJ said nothing.

"I mean, everybody came, once or twice to see the man Lucifer possessed, but eventually got bored. I'm just curious why is it that you keep coming back?"

MJ tightens her lips and narrows his eyes at him.

Nick looks at her examining her face and her posture. "I don't know you. Lucifer didn't know you, I'm sure. Who are you?"

MJ walked away.

The next morning when she didn't show up, Nick felt a bit sad. He wasn't sure if it was him asking her questions that made her not come back or if it was something else, but he did want to see her again.

That morning MJ walked in Hooper's office. Hooper was behind his desk, sorting out some papers.

"You wanted to see me?"

Hooper gives her a stern but at the same time a worried look. "You have been going down there for days. I think you should stop."

"I can't stop. I have to make sure he stays where he is, the way he is."

"We are monitoring him, you know. He's not going anywhere without us knowing about it."

"By the time you might know about it, he could be long gone."

He leans forward and with a curious look asks "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

MJ doesn't answer, but a sad expression quickly flashes over her face. Hooper caught it and he gets up and walks to her. "Tell me what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. It never happened."

Hooper sighs and takes her hand, staring into her eyes "Tell me." He says with the softest voice.

MJ clinches her fist for a second and then sighs. "He... Lucifer. He killed the man I loved."

Hooper looks at her with empathy as she continues "When he couldn't get to me, he went after the people closest to me. He killed some, but nothing hurt as much as it did when he killed Tom. He just... He just ripped him to shreds."

Hooper would expect to see MJ's eyes tearing up, but all there was on her face was anger. Too much anger and it really worried him.

He pulls her close and hugs her, but she felt cold and distant.

"You have to let it go."

"Let it go? He killed the man I loved! Not to say my father and everyone else he could get his hands on. How could I let it go?"

"Not that. The anger. You need to let go of some of that anger. It will tear you apart."

MJ sings "I can't. I... I thought it was over, I thought he was dead. When I found out he wasn't I... it all came back. All he has done."

"If I understand it right, he didn't do all of it, right? Not this Lucifer, not this version of him."

"Does it matter?"

"It should. Knowing that might just help you get passed this. Just a little bit. I'm not defending him, I'm... I'm just worried about you."

"I know you are." She knew exactly how he felt about her. Deep down she might have felt a little, a very little something about him, but she would never, could never admit it. Not to him, not to others, not to herself.

"You do know how I feel about you?" he says looking straight into her eyes.

MJ averts her eyes, not saying a thing. He kept looking at her, and she could feel his stare on the back of her head.

"I have to go." She says before she walks out of his office. Hooper just stood there, following her with his gaze.

* * *

Nick couldn't help but feel joy when he saw that face again. He didn't quite understand why that was, but he didn't really care.

He did smile, but said nothing. He was afraid he would drive her away again. But unlike the other time, he didn't go back to reading his book, not really. He kept glancing at her, happy she was there again, worried if he looked away long enough she would be gone again.

MJ was furious. At Nick, at Hooper, at herself. She really thought Hooper would get her signals, signals that showed she didn't want anything with him. She didn't want to say anything directly, because she didn't want to hurt him, but she now knew she would have to. She just didn't know how.

"This is all your fault." She lets out, unwillingly.

Nick flinched since he wasn't expecting she would ever speak to him. Hearing her voice felt so good, so nice, but the words hurt. He didn't know why, but they did.

"I...I didn't do anything..." he whispered with uncertainty.

"But you did. Or you would have in the... Never mind." She said looking away.

"I...I know Lucifer did some horrible things. I... I've done some pretty bad things too... But I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I'm sorry."

Those last words hurt like a son of a bitch. Even though MJ knew Nick didn't know who he really was, she still couldn't see pass that. All she saw was Lucifer making another mockery of her life.

As strong as MJ was, as much as she could keep a straight face in front of pretty much anyone or anything, and keep her emotions in check, this was too much. Pure rage wrapped around her face and she charged at the cell, hitting the plexiglass with her fists as hard as she could.

"No! You don't get to say you're sorry. You don't get to ruin my life and just apologize afterwards! I lost everything because of you! My father, my childhood, my friends, my husband! All because you just had to get your hands on a shiny new vessel."

Somewhere in that whole angry lash, she started crying. Her hands that were on the plexiglass, slowly started to slide down, as she leaned her head on the glass.

Nick was horrified. He knew she still saw Lucifer in him, and for some reason he wanted her to see that he wasn't him anymore. He didn't want her to see him as such, but more importantly he didn't want to see her like this.

He sets his hand on the other side of the glass, right at the spot her head was and says gently. "I...I'm not him. Not anymore. Not ever."

She just looks up "But you are. And you always will be."


	32. Chapter 32

"But you are. You always will be."

Not knowing what she meant he says in a comforting way "No, they killed him. He's dead. Gone for good."

MJ knew she said too much. She cursed at herself for letting him get to her, for breaking down the way she did. She turns away to leave when Nick calls her out.

"No, don't go. Please."

She frowns "Why not?" _So you could watch me break down again?_ She thought.

"Because... " Nick didn't really know what to say, he didn't really know what he felt. He just knew he didn't want her to go away. Might just be best to tell the truth.

"I don't know. I don't know why I want to keep seeing you, why I want you around. I just know I do. Seeing you comforts me for some reason. Ever since they were able to take the pain away, the pain of what was done to me and what I have done, I never felt as safe and as happy as I do when you're around. Well, except when I woke up two weeks ago..."

MJ's eyes widen and a shiver goes down her spine. Not only did Lucifer feel good around her, but also it was her return that caused his awake. But she knew. She knew it wasn't really about her. It was about the angel inside her, Lucifer's sister. Just then a thought occurred to her that if he was ever to learn about his sister, he would definitely remember who he was. _But will he be the same?_

She knew just how deep the impact was when AWMichael learned about her. It shifted his psyche so much, he completely lost it.

As much as she would like to see Lucifer going through the same pain and feel his sister's judgement, she knew she didn't want to put her theory to the test.

Instead she just kept walking.

* * *

"You feeling any better?" Cass asks as he puts the beer on the table. Even though John has refused it, Cass still felt like he might take it.

After a while, John's thoughts settled. He knew it all, he understood it all. He turns to Cass "Thank you. Thank you for looking after my boys."

Cass nods. "They have done a lot for me too."

"They consider you family." John stated. "And Jack too."

"Despite the fact that he is Lucifer's son, he is actually nothing like him. I hope I showed you enough for you to realize that."

"I have. I know now things aren't simple. Nothing's ever simple. Nothing's ever black or white, good or bad."

"I can attest to that."

John knew what he meant. Cass betrayed his boys a couple of times, but he had good intentions. And it the end he would always turn back to them and they would always welcome him back. That gave him a slight hope. Hope that they just might forgive him too.

"Can you take me back to the bunker?"

"I can."

"Just let me say goodbye to Bobby."

John went over to AWBobby's study. The room looked just like old Bobby's, just like he remembers it.

"Bobby, you got a second?"

"Sure."

"I... I know you're not the Bobby I knew and that you don't know me, aside what my boys told you... But I have to say this and it helps to say it to you. Thank you. For everything."

AWBobby nods understanding. He wasn't really thanking him. He was thanking the other Bobby.

"You just go back to your boys and don't be an idjit no more, you got me?! Those boys did a lot of things, they don't need to be judged. They already beaten themselves enough."

John nods. "I know."

John walks back to Cass and in a few minutes they vanish. AWBobby smiles just a bit and goes back to whatever he was doing. Little did he know there was a figure standing outside his house.

The woman was leaning up a tree, watching the house for a while. She looked like she has been through a meat grinder. She face, her hands and her skin was covered in blood and wounds, but she didn't seem to mind. She just smirks and twitches. Her eyes light up white-blue for a split second and then she was gone.

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting in the main hall. Sam was going through his laptop and Dean was reading newspapers. But they were both fooling each other. They only appeared to be doing that, as they were just waiting to hear some news on John.

Sam looks up from his laptop and glances at Dean. He quickly looks back at his computer when Dean raises his head to look at him. Dean goes back to the newspaper and Sam glances over him again.

"Alright! Stop that!"

"What?" Sam acted surprised.

"Stop sneaking looks at me. I'm not gonna lose it."

"Lose what?"

Dean sighs and says in a normal voice "I'm not gonna lose my temper, ok?"

Sam was about to say something when they hear the flap of wings in the library. They both jump up of their seats and head there, both hoping it was Cass with news of their father.

They sigh in relief seeing John with Cass. John has since calmed down a bit and he walks over to his boys. With a proud look on his face and a wide smile he pulls them into his arms.

For a second the boys were confused, but excepted the hug and both wrapped their hands around their father.

A few moments later John back away. "I'm sorry." He says.

"For what, dad?" Sam asks.

"For everything. Everything I've done, everything I put you through and everything that happened afterwards. If I hadn't brought you both in this life, none of this would have happened."

Sam looks at his father with compassion "It would. One way or another it would. You just made us more prepared."

Dean adds "Yeah, Sam's right. Nothing you ever did could change the fact we were going to be in the centre of an apocalypse."

John looks over at Cass and then turns back to his boys "I know. I know it all. Castiel showed me."

Dean frowns not understanding "Showed you?"

"Showed me everything that happened after Sam took a dive into the cage."

Sam flinched as he remembers what happened after. Dean felt nervous thinking his father now knows all including the two most foolish decisions Dean has made. The Mark of Cain and AWMichael.

"It's ok, boys. I understand everything. But... I'm still sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. It's all in the past." Sam says.

Dean adds "Yeah. Best leave it there."


	33. Chapter 33

MJ woke up after a restless night. Visions of Lucifer wearing a Nick meat suit tearing through her husband Tom haunted her whole night. It wasn't until early in the morning she got some shut eye, but even that didn't take long.

She knew she said too much last time she saw Nick, so she tried to keep away. The day after their conversation she spent most of her day doing paperwork, but in the control room, where she could still keep an eye on Nick trough the monitors.

Most of the time Nick was either lying in his bed looking at the ceiling or reading a book. After a few days it was clear that things are going to remain the same but she wouldn't give up on monitoring him.

One morning she came in and set her papers on the desk. She grabbed her coffee and just took a sip when she glanced and saw Nick on the monitor on his knees, with his hands on his bed. She spat out her coffee in a wide stream as she realized he was praying.

Of course she immediately ran down.

"What the heck are you doing? Who are you praying to?"

Nick 's lips formed a big smile "To God."

MJ frowns in confusion "Why?"

"For a chance to see you again." He said shyly.

If his words weren't bad enough, the look on his face definitely was. He looked almost apologetic.

MJ was enraged again, but she didn't really know what to say except "Go to Hell."

"Wait. Please."

"No! What more do you want from me?"

"I... I just..."

 **He just wants to be around us. He's lonely.**

MJ flinched. She hasn't heard from Greeny since... Well, since they both died. She quickly moved aside so Nick couldn't see her.

 _I don't know if I'm happy to hear your voice again or pissed it took you so long._

 **Or are you angry because of my suggestion.**

 _What suggestion? You don't mean... No! You know what he is, you know what he has done._

 **But HE did not do anything. And by the looks of it, he will not. You cannot keep living in those memories, in that future. You have realized so with everyone around you, Castiel, Mary even Dean. Why not try to do the same here?**

 _You damn well know why._

 **I know in the future he has done unspeakable things, and once again I am sorry I was not there for you...**

 _Don't apologize about that. You and I both know you were too drained after that hunt._

 **Still, I do feel like I could have tried harder. Nevertheless, you _should_ try. You just might change him.**

 _No! Out of the question! Besides the more time I spend with him the more chance is that I might remind him who he really is._

 **As far as I gathered, he is human now. Why would it matter if he remembers who he is?**

 _Because... Because he might not be. Castiel did go into his mind, but he's just an angel, even with his new powers... And he was terrified of what he saw, so it might not be as reliable as others hope._

 **There is a very simple way to check.**

 _You're not seriously suggesting I go inside his cell and set my hand on his head!? Are you out of your mind?_

 **You can do it while he is asleep.**

MJ signed. This was really not what she wanted to do, but she knew she had to make sure.

 _Are you strong enough?_

 **You mean if he attacks? He will not. And you can always share my name and...**

 _And make him remember who you are, who he is?_

 **You know as well as I do, something eventually will.**

* * *

Days in the bunker went by fast. Sam and Dean both decided to put hunting aside just for a little while and spend some time with family. Since there was no news on AWMichael and next to AWHunters and SSSD, things were covered.

Still, after a few days Dean felt cooked up. He wasn't used to staying in one place for a big chunk of time. He walked into the library and saw Jack reading.

"Reading? Again?"

"There is not much else to do." Jack replied plainly.

Dean rolled his eyes. In his mind he compared Jack to Sam and their ability to just sit around doing boring stuff. The kid needs to learn how to have some fun "C'mon. You and I are going out."

"Where?"

"We'll see when we get there."

John stood at the door of the kitchen smiling as Sam was helping Mary after she burned yet another meal. "I hate this. I hate cooking." She says tossing the cooking spoon into the sink.

Sam was cleaning out the stove. "It's ok, mom. We can just order out."

Mary sighed. She hated herself for not be able to cook for her family, as if it mattered.

Dean glanced at John by the kitchen door and peeped inside sniffing "Something burning in here?"

Mary looked at him with slight sadness in her eyes, and Sam gave him this best bitch face, frowning at him for making mom feel worse then she already did.

Dean understood. "Me and Jack are going out." He wanted to add that they could pick something to eat on their way back, but decided it was best not to.

Sam nodded, but John asked "Where are you going?"

"Just out. Have a little fun." Dean says as he turns to walk away. But then he turned back "Wanna come?"

John smiled, feeling glad his son asked him to come. "I would like to."

Then he turned back to Mary and Sam "Don't worry about it, honey. We'll just pick something on our way back."

She walked over and gave him a kiss. She glanced into his eyes with a look that said _Play nice_ , thinking about the last time he and Jack spoke.

He smiled at her, and nodded.

Little did John know, this would be the last time he saw his wife in a quite a while.


	34. Chapter 34

After MJ spotted Nick finally asleep, making sure he was in it deep, she disabled the cameras of his cell and with the flap of wings she appeared in his cell.

She took a deep breath and slowly reached for him, not wanting to awake him. She placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

As Greeny dug deeper and deeper, Nick got more restless. Just as she felt she reached what she was looking for, Nick opened his eyes, but only for a second. A calming smile appeared on his face and he turned on his side and was asleep again.

MJ quickly disappeared and pop back in the control room. She was breathing heavily. She didn't know wheatear to be scared or angry.

 **All will be right, Mary Jane. I know you are scared.**

"Scared? I'm terrified! He still has grace in him!" MJ shouted out loud.

 **Just enough for him to be identified. He is basically powerless, human. His grace would not recharge for centuries.**

"Like that's a relief!"

 **Well it is not like he could go around taking grace from other angels. There are not many left.**

"I remember perfectly what he did, and what I was told he did."

 **I know you do. But let me show you something else he did.**

The memory starts pouring in and MJ could now see through Lucifer's eyes.

Lucifer slams the door of a car. "This is so stupid." He says frowning and leans his head on the hood of the car.

"Dean said to stay behind." Gabriel says observing their surroundings, sitting down."Any angel show up, we gotta defend this place."

Lucifer sighs heavily rubbing his temples.

Gabriel turns to him "It is really killing you that you're not out there impressing your kid, huh?"

Lucifer looks at him, shakes his head and shoves it back in his hands.

Gabriel lifts his head high and asks with a slight smirk "Lucifer, doo you really see a version where he sticks by you?"

Lucifer shrugs his shoulders and for a second he really doesn't know. And that's where a mask drops and he replies "I think the kid's really blown up by hisold man, so...Yeah, I do." with an uncertain nod.

"He's a kid. He likes shiny objects and magic tricks...But he's not like you. I can see it in his eyes." Gabriel points to his own eyes, making a point. "He's mother's bloodline, the Winchester's influence..."

"I can be an influence." Lucifer replies throwing a pebble over the hood of the car.

"Ough... He's not gonna want that." Gabriel replies clearly disgusted as he turns away from Lucifer again.

"He'll see who...what you are!"

Lucifer looks over at him, throwing another pebble "I've changed."

Gabriel turns to him again and gets up. As he walks to him he says "Dude, it's me. I've known you since the stars were made. You can't change. You're incapable of empathy, love. You live to be worshiped. Or feared. Or both."

Lucifer nods in non agreement and points his finger at Gabriel "Al right. I see you've done cool-aid. Fine." He felt a sting from his brothers words.

"Oh, is this the part when you tell me where Dad made up all those so-called lies about you?" Gabriel points back and rolls his eyes away.

Lucifer leans forward "Yeah, yeah. Pop locked me up, okay?"

Gabriel looks back at him slightly pissed "Don't you get it? Humans are innocent and beautiful... But you...You couldn't stand that the old man loved them more then he loved **you.**

A slight flicker in the memory occurred and the word **you** got replaced by the word **her.** And then the memory continued.

"So you tempted them and corrupted them and just to prove how flawed they were." Gabriel continued to yell.

Lucifer was angry(?) as he replied "You better be careful man."

Gabriel pushed "Dad saw your evil was like the first few cells of cancer...That would spread like the disease unless he cut it out. THAT is why he locked you up. To stop the cancer. But it was too late then. Guess what? It's too late for you now!" He turns his head away.

Lucifer stared at him for a moment when his vision got a bit blurry and then quickly turned away.

In that last second of the memory MJ could feel one single tear running down Lucifer's face as one ran down her face too.

* * *

"Are we going fishing?" Jack asked smiling from the back seat. He sounded excited. John glanced at Dean and confusingly asked "Are we?"

"Fishing? No." Dean frowned. They pulled up in front of a burger bar called _Rolling Thunder_ and they all got out. After they got their order, they headed back to the car. Dean tossed his keys to Jack "Hey? Why don't you drive?"

Jack caught the keys clumsily and frowned in confusion "What? Dean... I don't drive." He said shaking his head.

John slides in the back not wanting to intrude on what was clearly a bonding moment for Dean and Jack. Seeing that Dean opens the passenger door saying "Now you do."

Jack felt scared and confused as he placed both of his hands on the wheel in 10-2 positions "Ok..." he goes and pulls the leaver but Dean grabs his hand "No, no. R is not for race." Gesturing his hand Dean explains "Put it in park, start it..." the car growled making Dean comment "Ough, boy."

Jack tried again and the engine roared/ "Ok, there we go... D for drive."

If John has learned anything for the past, it was that Dean loves that car. Heck, he even helped pick it up. It was clear to John Dean was treating this kid as it was his own.

Jack exhaled as the car growled a bit again and they slowly started pulling away. At one point for no good reason Jack hit the break and John hit his head in the front seat. He was gonna ask why would he do that, but Dean interrupted him with a soothing voice "Ok. All right. Keep going."

Jack accelerated a bit, and then car came to a more gentle stop. Dean kept nodding saying "Ok." But Jack didn't feel so assured "Look, I'm not very good at this."

"It's ok, you're doing just fine. Try using one foot, not two." Dean says pointing at the gas and brake pedals. "And just relax, take it smooth, don't over think it." He smiles "Here we go."

"Ok." Jack said before he accelerated again.

Dean still smiled at the kid "See? Huh?"

Jack smiled back "Yeah."

"Perfect... Now, let's keep it in the lines." Dean says as the car starts wobbling on the road.

Dean turned on the radio and they drove to the sound of Bachman Turner Overdrive's song called Let it ride.

"What do you think?" Dean asks. John wasn't sure who he was asking, but smiled when he heard Jack's response.

"It's like I'm you!"

Dean laughed as he answered "No! It's not."

"Feels good, doesn't she?"

"Yeah!" Jack replies smiling and then glances at Dean. Trying to copy him, he lets his arm rest on the opened window, making Dean laugh more letting out "oh,oh,oh!"

"This is the best day ever!" Jack shouts over the music.

John couldn't help but remember Dean's first driving lesson with a heavy sigh. Dean was nervously trying to start the car, put it in gear and drive his father to the hospital. All the way John was in the back seat, bleeding and yelling at Dean.

That was one memory John would like to forget.


	35. Chapter 35

MJ stood in front of Nick's cell. She didn't know what to do, what to think.

 _You really think he could change?_

 **He already has. He will change even more when he learns my name.**

 _I don't know. I'm just not sure about this._

Nick started to wake. He slowly moved into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. Then with a big yawn, he stretches as he gets up. He notices MJ standing there looking at him and he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, but happy to see her in the same time.

He smiles "Good to see you again."

This was the first time he didn't spot a frown on her face. "You know, I had a dream about you."

MJ asks curiously "What about?"

"It wasn't really about anything. I just dreamt you were watching over me. Like a guardian angel... –Nick frowns at his own words – No, not like an angel... Angels are dicks."

MJ took the bait "Dicks? I know most of them are but there are some..."

"No, they're all bad." She noticed Nick was getting worked up. She needed to know why.

"Even Castiel?"

"Even him. They just take and they don't even thank you. He took that poor man away from his family."

MJ finally understood what he meant "So you think the angels are bad because they take vessels?"

"Yes. They have no regard for others lives, they don't care what happens to them."

"And you would?"

Nick looks at her confused by the question, but still answered "If I was an angel and really needed to take someone, I would choose someone who's alone, or a dying man or something..."

 **Well, if that does not convince you I am right; I do not know what will.** Greeny's voice pounded in MJ's head.

MJ took a long look at Nick. He looked really sincere and really upset about angels.

"What if I told you I was an angel?"

Nick shoots a somewhat angry look at her.

"Don't even joke about that. You can't be an angel."

"How would you know?"

"Because they are all self-righteous jerks with no shred of emotions. As Dean once said – they all walk around like they have sticks up their asses."

MJ couldn't help but smile a bit remembering how much her shoulders hurt when Greeny took over, or her constant need not to use abbreviations. But at least Greeny had compassion.

"What about Gabriel? He's vessel was made, he's not possessing anyone."

"Gabriel? He's different. He is the only angel I know that actually likes us humans."

"I know another one."

"Really? Who? And don't say Castiel, because he only cares about the Winchesters."

"I'm not gonna tell you her name. But she is good and kind and cares about humanity. She even helped create them."

Nick frowned confused "Helped create them?"

"Yes, she was an archangel."

"A female archangel? There's no such thing. Believe me, I know everything Lucifer knew, and he certainly didn't have a sister."

"I think if Lucifer remembered her, he would have been different."

"No! Lucifer is pure evil. Nothing can change that."

 **Best leave it be for now. His emotions are bottling up, he could break down** **again.**

"Why don't you rest a bit and we'll talk later, huh?"

Nick didn't say anything. He just sat on his bed and stared at the floor, clearly aggravated.

* * *

"I can't do this." Jack said standing in front of a pool table. "I thought you were going to teach me how to use a pool rod."

Dean frowns and smiles at the same time "I said a pool cue, not a pool rod. Is that why you thought we were going fishing?"

"A stick's a stick." John laughs from the other side of the table.

Jack was clearly confused "I just don't understand the point of this. I hit the ball with this stick..."

"Cue. It's a cue, Jack." Dean corrects him.

"OK, so I hit the balls with the cue and make them go into the holes."

"Yes. But your balls are those with stripes, you have to hit the white one, make it hit the one with stripes and get them into the hole. Try."

Jack positions himself as Dean showed him, leaning against the table aiming the cue at the white ball. He hits it hard, propelling the ball into the air, right at John.

A slight fear runs Dean's face as John catches the ball mid-air, but it turns to relief as John smiles.

John places the ball back on the table and goes over to Jack. He leans on the table next to him and says "You can't hit the ball at the low point; otherwise it will go flying away. If you want it to go straight, you hit it in the center. See?" John hits the white ball, making it hit a blue-stripped one and it goes into a corner pocket.

Jack smiles and nods as John continues "Now, if you want to, you can hit it slightly on the side, but..."

"I think that's way too advanced for him right now, dad." Dean says after observing John with Jack. He appreciated his father's efforts, but still felt a sting seeing him like this with Jack. Nevertheless, he was glad John had accepted the kid.

His thoughts get interrupted by his phone. He takes it out of his pocket and sees Bobby's home number. He answers.

"Dean?" Ellen sounded scared.

"What's wrong?"

"It's um... It's Bobby. He's... He's not doing well..."

Dean could hear the trembling in her voice, he was certain there was something she wasn't telling him. Maybe she didn't want to do it over the phone.

"We're close. We'll be right there."

* * *

Ellen hangs up the phone and slightly curses herself for doing what she did. But she seemed genially scared. She looks over at the center of the living room as a tall man in a sharp suit was holding Bobby by his throat up in the air. Jo was lying on the ground unconscious.

The man smirks at her and twitches, dropping now unconscious Bobby to the ground. He goes over to her and slams her hard into a wall. As she too lost her consciousness sliding down the wall, the man smiles and twitches again before his eyes show a certain white-blue flare.


	36. Chapter 36

Sam was in the bunker with Cass when Dean called. He quickly explained that Ellen called and that they were heading there, in fact, they were already in the yard. Sam asked if they needed help, but Dean said they would call if any was needed.

"I don't feel good about this, Cass. Something feels off." Sam shared his doubts with their angel friend.

"Do you want me to go there and check?"

"No, I'm sure Dean's got this. He said he'll call if he needs help."

Cass tilts his head at Sam. As Sam knew what Cass wanted to ask, he says "I don't know. Just this feeling deep in my gut..." Then Sam flinched at the sound of flapping wings. When he looked, Cass was no longer there.

* * *

Dean barged in the house followed by John and Jack. He looks around noticing Bobby, Ellen and Jo all on the ground. Jack and John checked on Bobby and Jo, whilst Dean checked on Ellen. They all nodded and exchanged looks, telling each other that the people in the room were still alive.

Then Dean noticed the table lamp go on in Bobby's study. He charged in there, but froze in the doorway. John followed and saw Dean covered in pure rage. Then he glanced at the man in the chair.

The man lifted his head high as his eyes sparked in that familiar glow and said with a twitch "Well... Long time no see, Dean."

John heard the familiar flap of wings. As if Dean could distinguish the flap, without turning his head, still shooting his gaze at AWMichael, he said "Cass, take Jack and dad and the others out of here."

Cass already zapped Jack and the others back in the bunker, but when he went for John, AWMicheal slips a paper of the table and presses his hand down hard on a sigil. The banishment sigil activates sending Cass thousands of miles away.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean charges at AWMichael but AWMicheal sends both him and John flying back into the living room. Dean hits the floor hard, but John hits the wall. His head hits a picture smashing the glass and he drops down, blood pouring out of his head.

Dean too hit his head, but quickly gets up. Maybe a bit too quickly as he starts to feel effects of a incoming concussion and his step wobbles a bit. He stares at AWMichael how casually walks out of the study.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You should know better than to come after an archangel bare handed."

"I'm gonna kill you, you crazy son of a bitch!"

But Dean was in no shape to fight. He didn't know wheatear it was the fall or if it was AWMichael doing it, but his vision was starting to get blurry. He makes a step forward and loses his balance. He stumbles a bit, glares at AWMIchael infuriated before he loses his footing and hits the ground.

AWMichael smiles at his former vessel with content as he goes to draw another sigil on the wall.

* * *

Jack and the others appear in the bunker in front of Sam and Mary who has since joined him. The others were still unconscious.

"Jack?! What happened?" Sam asks nervously as he runs to them.

Jack's face pulls an angry grimace and he clutches his fists. "Michael."

Sam's face turns to horror. "What about Dean and dad? And Cass?"

Just as Jack shook of his head, Cass appears covered in mud. The angel was lucky as he landed just a few feet away from a pig pen in some farm.

"Sam. Michael has Dean and John. He used a banishment sigil before I could get to them. I tried re-entering the house, but he must have warded it."

Sam felt terror run through his entire body. _What is Michael up to? There is no way Dean would say yes again. No matter what._ And then a scariest thought occurred to him _Dad. Bloodline. Ough, crap._

After hearing the commotion both Rowena and Gabriel run out of their little love nest. After hearing what happened, Gabriel's thoughts went towards his sister as he immediately calls out to her.

MJ appeared in the middle of the room. When she saw the look on their faces she knew something had happened.

* * *

 **6 hours later**

Dean wakes up feeling like he had the worst hangover ever. He was in a sitting position and his neck hurt like he was there for a while. But when he tries to reach for his neck to rub it, he finds his hands are tied behind his back. And then the realization hits.

Dean's eyes seek out John first, but he was still lying head down in what was now a pool of blood, motionless. Dean's anger grew as he sought out AWMichael.

"Ah, Dean. Finally the sleeping beauty awakes." AWMichael says with a twich. "You know, out off all the vessels I had, yours was the most comfortable. For a while... At least."

"I ain't saying the Y word again! Never!"

"Ough, I know that. And I don't really care..." AWMichael squeezes a soft ball which appeared in his hand; as if he was trying to remain calm, remain focused. He continues with yet another twitch "No, what I want is what I lost a long time ago... A long, long time ago..."

Dean still stared at him, pissed. "Whatever it is, you ain't getting it."

"Ough, but I will. As soon as she comes to save you, I will."

 _MJ. Her angel. He wants his sister._ Dean hoped she wouldn't come, but deep down he knew she would. If Dean was a real praying type, this would be a perfect time to pray for a miracle.

"You are crazy if you think she would do anything but spit in your face. She despises you."

"No, she doesn't. You see Dean, she's incapable of that..."

Dean frowns "What do you think, she's just gonna come here for a big family reunion? You killed her!"

AWMichael twitches and shakes his head nervously. He now really seemed like he was losing it. He snaps at Dean, getting into his face "That... That was a mistake! An unfortunate turn of events..."

"Like killing me, huh, bro?"

AWMichael turns around fast and confusion and horror cover his face. "Lu...Lucifer?"


	37. Chapter 37

"Lu...Lucifer?"

If AWMichael could see the look on Dean's face, he'd know Dean was just as baffled as he was. But luckily he couldn't.

"Wow... – Lucifer continues with a too much familiar smirk on his face – you must really be out of it..."

"Out of what?" AWMichael asks gulping and twitching.

"Out of you mind... It takes special kinds of crazy to start hallucinating the Devil himself..."

Dean frowns _Halucinating?_

"Ha...Halucinating? You... you aren't real?"

That was Dean's cue. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

AWMIchael looks at him with fear on his face. "Him. Lucifer. You... you don't see him?" He says pointing at Lucifer.

Dean looks at Lucifers general vicinity. Lucifer winks at him. _This isn't the kind of miracle I was hoping for._ "Nope. Wait, are you seeing things? – Dean pushes himself to laugh – wow..."

AWMichael turns his attention back to Lucifer, his entire body now trembling in fear. "You... No! – AWMichael shakes his head – No! You're dead! I... I killed you."

"So I've heard. Twice now, right? Me and the other me..." Lucifer starts prancing around "How many mes have you killed?" And then he starts laughing. "Mes... Ough, I crack myself up sometimes."

As AWMichael looked at his so-called haluciantion with fear and confusion, Dean was figuring things out, trying to free himself _Nick or Lucifer or whatever must be a distraction. But for what? What do the others plan on doing?_ Dean squints his eyes at Lucifer _This might not even be the real thing. It could just be Gabriel in disguise._

Lucifer nods, pointing his finger at AWMichael "You know, it serves you, right. When you make a deal with the Devil, you stick by it. You don't go trying to double cross him. It always back-fires."

"I...I didn't... I..." AWMichael was barely able to speak.

"Ough, but you did. The deal was my son for the world. But it wasn't enough for you, was it? Noooo...You had to have it all..."

AWMichael slowly backs away, but Lucifer moves forward, and almost gets in his face. " You are ridiculous, just like my Michael. Daddy's little boy, always following orders, always full of crap... But I was a better brother. I didn't kill him. I didn't kill any of my brothers..."

AWMichael tries to speak up "I... No. I had to do it. You all turned against me... You... Raphael was, he was... And Gabriel..."

All hopes Dean had dropped when he saw Gabriel appear next to Lucifer.

"Me? You guys talking about me?" He asked.

"Gabriel? You hallucinating him now? What I wasn't good enough?" Lucifer asks frowning at Gabriel.

"What? He killed me too? Or at least he thought he did? Or am I the apocalypse version of his brother?" Gabriel asks with a confused look on his face, but then smiles and continues "Well, whatever. Here to haunt either way."

Dean was confused now. _What the hell? What are they doing? If they are staling, whatever for? They aren't just trying to push Michael into madness. That could just blow up in their faces. Gabriel might defend himself, but Michael would kill him, he is stronger. And Nick...Lucifer... He's human. He's human?_

"You know what, buddy? – Lucifer threatens Gabriel with his finger – Anyone ever told you three is a crowd?"

"Nope. It's a treesome. – Gabriel laughs – or a party..." Gabriel snaps his fingers and some 90's disco music starts. Dean doesn't really know the song, but both Gabriel and Lucifer seem to know it as they start nodding their heads in the same way to the rhythm. Lucifer starts singing closing in on AWMIchael.

"What is love? Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no _more..._ _"(Haddaway - What is love?)_

AWMichael backs away into a wall, looking terrified now. His eyes widen, his face pale and his twitching now completely out of hand.

Gabriel speaks up "You know, I love this song... That is one amazing song."

Lucifer continues "You know what. I actually agree with you. It is an amazing song."

"Ough, you finally agree with me on something." Gabriel looked genially surprised.

Lucifer smirks and waves of his hand "Well... Had to happen eventually."

Gabriel turns to AWMichael "You see? It took him actually dying for us to get along."

"Well, you died. Twice. Or was it three times?"

"I never died. Did I die?" Gabriel asks AWMicheal how was slowly backing up in a corner and slowly starting to crouch down. His hands started shaking, much like his lips as he stares down on the floor.

Dean's thoughts were a mess _Why do they always talk about dying? What the heck is going on? Are they really there? Maybe I'm just losing it like Michael is. Maybe I'm seeing them because Michael is? We might still be connected. Ough, crap._

AWMichael flinched and looked up as he heard a woman's voice "I never saw you die. Lucifer on the other hand. ..We were Empty buddies, weren't we brother?"

 _No, no, no, what the hell is she doing? She shouldn't be here!_

MJ smiles at AWMichael. Gabriel puffs "Ough, now it really is a crowd." Lucifer adds "Look, Michael, another sibling you killed."

AWMichael slowly gets up, finally seeing his sister not sure if she was real or not. MJ squints at him "You did, didn't you? You killed me too? And now, what? You want me back? Just like that, huh?"

AWMichael ultimately spoke in a shaky voice "No... No... That was a mistake... That... That wasn't supposed to happen."

MJ smirks "But it did, brother. It did happen. You drove the spear right through my heart."

Much to Dean's horror AWMichael slowly reaches out to MJ "No... You're... You're not dead. I... I felt you in the world..."

MJ shouts in his face "Does it matter, brother? You really think I would forgive you that? Or forgive you anything for that matter?"

AWMichael shows his head in his hands "No... I didn't know... I..." AWMichael looks up. His eyes sense movement where there shouldn't be one. He's face covers in rage when he realizes he's been tricked.

Sam had appeared behind Dean and was attempting to untie him. As AWMichaeal realized what was going on when a bright light nearly blinds his vessel so much so that he had to cover his eyes.

MJ, Gabriel and Lucifer stood on one side of the room and Sam and now free Dean stood on the other.

AWMichael roars in anger and was about to blow them all with his raw energy when he receives a hard kick to the back. He stumbles down on his knees as a pair of boots walk around in front of him. The person grabs him by the throat and lifts him high in the air using only one hand.

AWMichael sees the inraged face of John as John says in a deep voice "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

True primal fear covers AWMichael face as John's eyes glow in a familiar white-blue light.


	38. Chapter 38

**5 hours before**

"You want to do what?!" Cass shouts out and doesn't wait for an answer. Instead the rolls his eyes and gets up from the table. He starts nervously pacing around. "Out of all the stupid ideas..."

"Stupid ideas are all we ever had." Sam says. "Stupid is pretty much all we know. Dean took on the Mark to stop Abbadon. We freed Lucifer to stop Amara. Dean said Yes to stop Lucifer. The list goes on."

"Wow... You really did some crazy things." Gabriel concludes.

"There is always something with you Winchesters." Rowena says rolling her eyes, but there is clear concern in them.

"Do we even have time to go there and ask for his help? If he is in any state to answer." MJ asks.

"We might need a distraction." Sam retorts.

"I can't go in there, the place is warded. The only one who could get in now is him." Cass says pointing at Gabriel.

"Why does it have to be me?" Gabriel replies with a fake shock on his face.

Both Sam and MJ roll their eyes. "He's not gonna be enough. And if Michael is as crazy as Lucifer stated..." Cass mumbles on but Sam isn't listening. The words "crazy" and "Lucifer " pound in his head as he remembers his time in the cage and after it.

* * *

"Why... what... why am I here?" Nick asks clearly scared as he sees them all together in the bunker. Cass dropped by his cell and zapped him here and Nick knows there is something wrong. And he knows he will be a part of it one way or the other.

MJ approaches him, and he instantly relaxes, even though he doesn't know why. She gazes in his eyes and when she doesn't see was she expects she gives out a deep sigh. Sam pats her on the back to reassure her, his face telling her "it will be ok"

"Did you really mean it when you said you hated angels and them taking vessels?" MJ asked with an unexplainable grimace on her face.

Nick simply nods.

"What if I am an angel?" MJ asks

"No, I told you, you couldn't possibly..." Nick cuts himself off as true fear covers his face when MJ's eyes flicker green for a mere second.

"No... NO... you... you're not an angel. Their eyes glow white-blue or something, not green..." he says in a shaky voice.

"Or red?" she asks. Nick flinches because he knows who she is talking about. _And that's it. That's the punch-line_ he thinks. _You're the punch line._

"You want me to take him in again? Is that it?" He asks now scared and pissed at the same time.

"No, I won't do that. Not ever. No matter what!" he shouts.

"You don't really have a choice." Sam replies and immediately starts feeling like crap because he reminded himself so much of Zachariah. He doesn't know why, but memories from the apocalypse start pouring in his mind, the memories of what happened over a decade ago.

"We don't have time for this." Gabriel states looking a bit bored.

Nick turns to MJ with tears in his eyes. "Please, don't make me do this. Please."

MJ sighs. She wanted to explain it all to him, slowly, but she knew there really wasn't time. "One way or another I am going to hate myself for this." She states and approaches Nick. He wants to back away but his feet won't listen. MJ leans down and whispers to his ear "I need you, brother. Your sister needs you. Amenadiel needs you."

With those words she turns away and nods at Cass, Sam and Rowena. Seconds later, they were gone, leaving Gabriel to deal with a fallen, broken archangel that is his brother all by himself.

* * *

 **3 hours before**

"Hey, you ok?" Gabriel asks as Lucifer takes his first deep breath. He has been in foetal position for the past hour as the memories of not just his sister but of his actions poured into his mind. But something was different. He was different.

"What? Who?" he lifts his head to see who's talking to him. As soon as he does, a sharp pain fills his chest as a memory of him killing Gabriel in that hotel sinks in. Just as that pain releases, another one comes in a form of a memory. This time it was AWMicheal killing Gabriel. And he didn't do a damn thing about it.

Gabriel looks annoyed more than anything. He knows they need him and he knows he has to make peace with his brother, but he can't bring himself to even try. "Get up, will 'ya?"

Lucifer takes another deep breath. "I think I'll just stay here on this cold floor, thank you." He curls back up and stares away from Gabriel into a wall.

"Ough, so the big bad Devil is just gonna shrivel and pity himself? Roll over and play dead, huh? Well, too bad bucko, you can't. You still have work to do, and if you don't get up, I will kick you all the way there. "

"I don't care."

"I don't care that you don't care! This is your mess and I'll be damned if I don't make you clean it up."

"What mess?"

"The whole Alternate World Michael mess."

Lucifer snorts "Let the Winchesters clean it up. They're good at that sort of thing."

Gabriel gets pissed. He walks over to Lucifer and kicks him in the shin. Not even Gabriel realized he didn't use his full power to do so. Somewhere way back in his mind, he didn't really want to hurt him.

"Get up!"

"No!"

"Stop being such a baby and grow up. Grow a pair! Stop with all this self pity and daddy issues. It is pathetic. Are you really just going to lay there and let him take her?"

"Take who?"

"Our sister. That's what he wants. Not the world, not to rule. He just wants her."

"Let him have her. We... I don't deserve her."

Then Lucifer felt such pain as a foot lodged itself in his back. He turns around to hiss at Gabriel but doesn't find him there. Instead he meets an angry pair of blue eyes that turn bright gold.

"YOU ARE GOING T GET UP AND MAKE THIS RIGHT!" The bunker shook from the volume of Jack's voice. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET THERE AND HELP STOP MICHAEL!"

Not even God's angry voice felt so fearful and respectful as his son's did.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jack finished. And all Lucifer could do was nod with a baffled expression on his face.

But Gabriel wasn't happy. He was looking up high as if he was listening in on something else. Then he got up to Lucifer, grabbed his shoulder and with Dean style "SON of a..." they vanished.


	39. Chapter 39

**4 hours before**

Rowena, Cass, Sam and MJ are slowly approaching the part of hell that holds the cage. All of them except MJ are getting goosebumps remembering the last time they were here. A big question is hanging over Sam's and Cass's head. _Are we doing the right thing?_

They both remember what Lucifer said about Michael... _Sitting in the corner singing show-tunes..._

What if the is beyond repair? What if he is so broken he won't even notice them there? What will they do then?

"Is he... singing?" MJ asks frowning in slight confusion.

"Lucifer did say he was singing show-tunes last time he saw him." Cass replies.

"Show-tunes? Yeah, ok, but... Pink?"

As Rowena set up for the spell to bring Michael to a smaller engraved cage in the center of the holy fire, they listened to Michael sing with sobbing sounds

"Mmmm...  
...I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said

You fight about people, 'bout me and my brothers...  
... mmm...  
It ain't easy growing up in World War three  
Never knowing what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family

...

Can we work it out, can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, I'll do anything

...

Daddy please stop yellin', I can't stand the sound  
Make them stop cryin', 'cause I need you around  
He loves you, no matter what he says, its true...  
I know that he hurt you, but remember I love you, too

...

Gabriel ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place...

...  
...

(I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't leave)

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my shining star?  
... mmm...

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner (?)*  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
...

Can we work it out, can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't leave..."

Cass puts his head down dwelling over what he is hearing. Never would he imagine how big of an impact it had on Michael when both God and Lucifer were gone.

But all Sam could hear is his brother. He doesn't know why, but this reminds him so much of Dean it is twisting his guts.

MJ's face remains blank, but there is a very deep sad sigh inside her.

Michael raised his head when her realized he was moved from the big cage to a smaller one. He slowly gets up and comes out of the shadows making Sam grasp for air. It wasn't Dean standing in front of him, it wasn't the young John Michael possessed when they were in the past. It wasn't a stranger standing there. It was his younger brother Adam.

Sam braces himself as he speaks up "Michael?"

A sad face of Adam shifts his eyes to him and asks "What do _you_ want? Haven't you already done enough?"

 _We don't have time for this_ Sam's inner voice tells him. "We need your help."

"Why would you think I would help you?" he asks not pissed, just looking sad.

MJ gives the archangel an overall look. She is sure as she looks in his eyes that there is no hope there. No will. No nothing. So she decides to change that.

"Not him. Me." She says drawing attention to herself. Michael looks at her as a very small spark appears in his eyes. He feels something, something different emitting from the woman standing in front of him, but he just brushes it off to his imagination as he realizes she is just another Winchester. He turns away and start heading back in the shadows.

"Wait!" a different female voice shouts out. He turns around to see the same woman, but just as a vessel now. He smirks.

"So, a Winchester who said yes to an angel and accepted it? Never saw that one coming."

"I am not an angel."

"Not any I know, but you still are an angel. I can see you now that you have emerged, and I can see your wings too. Just don't understand why you were hiding behind a human."

"I was not hiding. This is how it was always meant to be. You take a vessel and guide it, work together, not take over."

"Whatever..." he says waving his hand and turns around again to leave.

"And I am not an angel. I am an archangel."

This certainly got Michaels attention. _A female archangel?_ He turns back again frowning. He crosses his hands and says "Ok, you have my attention."

MJ, or rather Amenadiel sighs. She looks around for a second and with a slight movement of her hand she extinguishes the flames of the holy fire. She walks up to the cage and opens it with the flich of her wrist.

If Michael was amazed by this, he surely wasn't showing it. He simply stood his ground as she approached him.

"I do not have time to guide you through all this. So I will just show you, brother."

Michael flinches back as she tries to set her hand on his head. "No. Not before you tell me who you are."

She whispers her name and as the memories start pouring in, she takes advantage of his lost focus and sets her hand on his head and shoves more memories down. Memories of the apocalypse world, of AWMichael, of MJ's father Dean (old Dean), MJ's life and their life together.

After it was all done, and after a small migraine passed, Michael looks up at her. A slight smile appears on his face, as he was happy to see her, but it soon drops.

"What does it matter?"

MJ speaks up again "What do you mean, what does it matter?"

Michael simply waves his hand off and curls back into his corner.

"MJ?" Sam calls out. He has seen it all and he knew. He didn't see Michael there, nor Adam, he saw Dean, giving up. Giving up like he almost did before Lucifer was set free in the first place.

He saw the Dean that he used to leave behind and sneak around, drinking demon blood.

He saw the Dean who just got out of Hell and there was no more hope in his eyes.

And he knew exactly what needed to be done.

* * *

*"I won't spill the milk at dinner..." \- just a bit of crack - had to leave it there...


	40. Chapter 40

**2 hours before**

"Hey! Get your paws off of me!" Lucifer shouts to Gabriel, dusting off his shoulder. Then he looks around and realizes where he is. He glances over Sam and the others and locks away almost in shame.

Sam didn't expect that kind of reaction.

"Alright, let's get this over with..."Lucifer says and Gabriel frowns "You don't even know why we are here."

"It is kinda obvious. You want me back in the cage." He states it as a fact, no fuss, no surprise on his face.

Sam frowns. He can't yet process the change he is seeing in Lucifer, so sudden, so unexpected. And he doesn't really look all that comfortable with it. But he says nothing. Instead he points to the opened part of the cage.

Lucifer hangs his head down and just walks in. He is a bit surprised by the fact his brother is still there, but otherwise sits in the corner opposite of him.

Michael looks up "Why are _You_ here?"

"He is right where he should be. With his big brother." Sam answers making both archangels roll their eyes at him. Lucifer wants to say something, but he can't even bring himself to look at Sam.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabriel asks as Sam walks out of the cage. "This isn't just slapping on a big get-along shirt over them. We have very little time if any at all."

Sam sighs. "I know. Dean will just have to hang in there, I'm sure he can."

"And them?" Gabriel asks pointing at the cage.

"They'll work it out." Sam answers, and again his mind goes back a decade. Zachariah once said he and Dean were so similar to the archangels, but Sam didn't really see it then. He certainly does now.

When Sam walked out, both Michael and Lucifer were confused, a bit by his words and a bit by the fact that he literally left the door open. Lucifer was the first to speak up. "You know about..." he says pointing outside of the cage, and like Michael could read his mind he nods "Amenadiel? I know."

"And about the..." Lucifer says pointing up, and again Michael knew what he was talking about "The other me? I know." Lucifer pouts his lips and nods. The minute of silence was broken again by Lucifer "You're not gonna do anything about it?"

Michael rolls his eyes at him "Why bother?"

Lucifer was surprised to hear this, surprised to see his brother like that. He did just want to curl away and do nothing, but he didn't expect his brother to want the same. "You giving up?" he asks plainly.

Michael just shakes his hand and turns away from him.

"Wow, have you changed..." Lucifer continues.

"Don't act all that surprised. You're no better." Michael retorts making Lucifer smile. And then Michael smiles realizing what he has said. Lucifer was better. Well, as better as the Devil can be.

"You know, that – he says pointing up high – that could have been you. Not that you could ever beat me, but if by a slight chance you did..."

"Yeah, I know. If I hadn't spent time in this cage, I would have... It doesn't matter... Things are never going to be the same as before."

"You're right. Things aren't going to be the same. I mean, dad is never coming back..."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Michael snaps at the shocked Lucifer.

"Both of yours." A voice says from the opening of the cage imitation. Gabriel stood there the whole time listening in. He was getting slowly pissed at his brothers and with the lack of time he decided to intervene.

"Gabriel? You... You came back?" Michael's face threw a lot of emotions. Confusion, happiness, relief, doubt.

"I have been back for a while now, Michael."Gabriel states plainly.

The confusion and doubt dropped from Michael's face. He was glad to see his brother.

"Now, are we just gonna sit here and pity ourselves, or are we gonna do something?" Gabriel asks.

And the confusion was up again...

"You... you _want_ to fight?"

"Hey, what can I say? Things are different. This isn't just about our family any more. This is bigger."

* * *

Sam was relieved when he saw all three archangels step out of the cage. Gabriel gave him a nod before both he and Lucifer disappeared. Michael approached Castiel and said something to him, making the angel frown at first but nod in the end. Then he took off.

"Sam... I can't go in there like this. I am not strong enough in this vessel."

"I figured you wouldn't be." Sam sighed. This was the actual part that Castiel was talking about. The part of the plan that was just plain dumb.

"Take me." He whispered.

"As much as I am surprised you want to say yes, I cannot do that. You were meant to hold my brother, not me."

"But the bloodline... I should be a good vessel too, right?"

"Not when there is someone better. And I need your help to make him say yes."

Sam shook his head. "No, there is no way he will say yes again."

"I wasn't talking about Dean, Sam. I was talking about your father."

* * *

 **1 hour before**

... _Angels are watching over you..._

John woke up in that memory again. He wasn't sure if he was dead, if he was in Heaven again, but he didn't care. All he knew is that he had to go back, had to help Dean. Help the others.

In this memory he was his older self. So was Mary. She was rubbing her pregnant stomach, looking at the new built crib and then at the angel on the shelf.

... _Angels are watching over you..._

"They sure are." A voice said behind him. John turned around, on high alert. The last thing he expected to find there was his son Adam.

He's voice cracked as he asked "Are you..." But Adam waved his hand. "No, no. I'm not your kid."

Michael took as step forward and his visage transformed into a younger version of John. John gasped for air. "Michael."

"It's ok, dad. He is the other Michael, remember?" John flinched at the sound of Sam's voice coming from behind him. Sam slowly approached looking at Michael.

"What... what is going on?" John asked confused.

"I think you know." Michael responded. "I am the only one strong enough to defeat that other Michael. But I need help. I need a strong vessel."

John frowned at him and then turned to Sam. Sam's eyes were on the ground. It took a lot of straight for Sam to say what he was about to say "Dad. I know what this looks like. I know you know all about the archangels, saying yes and what it did to us all."

He gulped as he continued, his eyes tearing up. "But, this is the only way I know how to save Dean. How to make sure that Michel will be down for good."

John kept gazing at his younger son, thinking. Then he asked "How do we know he's not just as bad as him?"

"I'm not. The cage changed me." Michael reassured him.

Sam continued "I... I can't say I want you to do this. I can't say it will be ok, that everything will turn out alright. I can't say I fully trust him... I don't want to lose you, but I can't lose Dean either."

John did give up his life for Dean once. But this time it was different. It wasn't just about Dean and Sam anymore. It wasn't just about their family. AWMichael could burn the world to the ground.

John turned to Michael "What about my son, Adam?"

Michel replied "His soul has already been sent to Heaven. I can bring him back to life if you want, but I don't think that would be a good idea. He wasn't made for this life."

John nodded, agreeing.

Then he pondered for a minute before he finally turned to Michael. "Let's do this."

* * *

*Authors comment – I wanted so badly for the last line to be "Let's get this party started." But it just doesn't seem like something John would say. I honestly don't know what is up with me and Pink these days.


	41. Chapter 41

The first thing Michael saw after John said Yes was a face of a man in an old army jacket with short wavy hair smiling at him. It was just a quick flash, but Michael knew. He knew who it was. He knew that if this man appeared in John's life, it was a sign. A sign that things were happening just as they were supposed to. But more importantly it was a sign he was still out there. His father is still out there.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Michael glared at his counterpart who was nervously twitching in his hands, scared out of his mind.

Michael wasn't known for his mercy. He was a powerful archangel, a soldier of Heaven and his wrath knew no boundaries.

But that was the old Michael. The Michael who would have killed his brother in an instant. The Michael who would have dragged his other brother back to Heaven if he found him.

This Michael was different. This Michael had his brothers back by his side, and even a sister he forgot existed. This Michael was again the solider of Heaven, but a protector of Earth as he was always meant to be.

And in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"What the hell?!" Dean was enraged. He turned to Sam "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dean, it ok. He's here to help us." Gabriel tried to reassure him.

"You can't know that! – Dean still glared at Sam - What were you thinking, Sam? Releasing him from the cage? And why... Why would dad say Yes?"

"I... I wanted to do it myself, but Michael..." Sam looked down.

"Michael says jump and you ask how high? What? Tell me, Sam. Explain to me why you would throw our father under the bus. For a slight chance you could save me?"

"You and the world." Sam looked back at him with slight spite in his eyes. "I was there, Dean. I saw how much Michael has changed."

Dean rolled his eyes and threw his hand in the air. "I can't believe how stupid you are! He could have faked it. Lucifer did." He says pointing at Lucifer. And then the realization hit him. He turned to Lucifer with slight fear in his eyes.

Lucifer smiled with what Dean thought was the weirdest smiles, kind of an apologetic one. "Hi, Dean." He waved at him, just like Jack does.

"You... He... Is he..." Dean's eyes went from Lucifer to Sam back and forward a couple of times.

"If you're asking if he is Lucifer, he is." Gabriel replies.

Dean didn't know if he was more shocked, scared or enraged. No...Definitely enraged.

"WHAT?!" he shouts at Sam.

"Stop yelling at him. Lucifer was my idea." Dean's attention turns to MJ. A sigh of relief escapes him, when he laid his eyes on her. _She is fine. She is safe. For now._

"I can't believe you. I... I can't believe you would do something this stupid. Not after..." his head goes to memories of his stupid decisions. And there were a lot. The highlights were selling his soul, taking on the Mark of Cain and saying Yes to AWMichael.

"Nothing... Nothing good will come out of this!" By now Dean was pacing around Bobby's living room.

Then he snaps at Sam again. "You! I thought you out of all of them would know by now... God... We have been this road so many times...Things NEVER work out good for us. You know that!"

"Dean, I..."

"NO, Sam, don't give me those puppy dog eyes. It will not work. Not this time!"

"He does do the puppy dog eyes so good." Lucifer leaned to Gabriel and whispered, but Dean heard him.

He points his finger at Lucifer "And you... – he turns to Sam – is he still human?" Sam nods and Dean turns back to Lucifer. He sends a punch to his face, sending Lucifer down to the ground. Lucifer let out an OUCH and put his hand over his jaw. But he looked back at Dean "Ok, I probably deserved that."

"AND MORE!" Dean shouted as he looked at Gabriel who was standing next to where Lucifer was a second ago. Gabriel raised his hands in a surrender mode and Dean frowned.

He turned back around to say something more to Sam. He opened his mouth and then he was no longer there.

* * *

Michael dropped the shaking body of AWMichael in the dirt. AWMichael went face down into what appeared to be a grave. He looked up; the words on the tombstone were erased by time. Only a small cross stood alone in it corner.

"You have seen Dean's memories. Do you know where we are?" Michael asked his head high.

AWMichael spat the dirt out of his mouth and looked around. "Stull cemetery. Back in Lawrence, Kansas."

"That's right. The place where everything changed." Michael responded.

AWMichael smirked "You mean the place where you lost."

Michael smirked back. "I didn't lose. You lost. You lost everything. Your brothers, your world, your family,your father."

AWMichael snapped "You lost him too! Chuck... He... – AWMichael smiled a disappointed smile – he is just a writer. And this – he says pointing around – this is nothing more than a discarded draft. The one he didn't like and threw away, like everything else."

Castiel appeared a few feet away behind Michael. Michael grinned knowing he was there. Castiel walked over to him and without letting AWMichael out of his sight, dropped something in Michaels hand.

"A discarded draft, huh?" Michael asked, turning his attention to the small object in his hand, he played with it with his hand for a second and looked back at AWMichael. His lips curled up in a tight smiles as he nodded and then asked "Tell me. If this is just another thrown away mistake, why was he here?"

AWMichael frowned not understanding.

Michael points to his vessel. "John here saw him just over a week ago."

AWMichael gulped and started to twitch more. _Father was here? When? Why?_ His thoughts were frantic.

Michael continued "You see, I think you are the one that got discarded. And why wouldn't you be? You killed his son's, destroyed his creation and now you want to destroy another."

AWMIchael was lost for words. "Well, I am sorry, but I can't let you do that. I think it is time you learned your lesson." Michael said grabbing him by his neck again and holding him high. He pulled out his hand and snapped his fingers.

What AWMichael was expecting was some serious smiting. Instead he heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell?" Dean said turning around, grasping he was back in Lawrence. He saw his father, or rather Michael holding AWMichael high in the air.

Michael shouted out. "Dean. Nice of you to join us... I didn't think you would want to miss this."

Dean looks back at Cass who was standing near them hand pointed at the ground, his head tilted backward as he was chanting in Enocian.

"BVTMON TABGES BABALON  
(Beh voh tah mo en tah beh geh sah bah bah loh en)"

(which roughly translates to "Open the mouth of the cave of the evil/wicked one")

Wind starts picking up as the ground opens.

AWMichael almost starts crying when he sees what's coming.

Michael smiles at Dean and then at AWMichael. And then he drops him in the cage.


	42. Chapter 42

Dean was so so glad to see AWMichael gone. Even if he wasn't dead as Dean would want, he was out of the picture. A small sigh of relief leaves his mouth, before he sees Michael in the form of his father approaching him.

His eyebrows go up as Cass appears right in front of him, blocking Michael's path.

"Castiel. – Michael smiles – Now, I know your orders were to watch Dean and keep him safe, but don't you think you went just a bit too far?"

Dean doesn't see it, but Cass frowns, making a firm stand. He was not going to let Michael come anywhere near Dean, no matter how much he has changed.

Michael smiles an amusing laugh at Cass and snaps his fingers. Much to Dean's fear, Cass vanishes.

Yes, Dean was scared. But there was no way in hell he was going to show it. "What did you do to him?"

"Ough, just sent him back to that bunker of yours. Don't worry." Michael smiles again. There was something so creepy about that smile when the lips forming it are John's.

"Come, let's walk a bit." Michael gestures his hand, but frowns when Dean doesn't move. "Come on, Dean, I'm not gonna bite."

Dean's head fills with so many questions _What does he want? Does he want me to say yes? What will he do? Is he just like the other Michael? Did we just jump start the apocalypse again?_

But Dean doesn't say a thing. Might be because he is scared, might be because it was his father who was telling him to go, or just the curiosity, he doesn't know, but he starts walking. He flinched when Michael set his arm around Dean's shoulders. "So... Did you enjoy the show?"

Dean was a bit confused by the question, but he nodded.

"Now, I bet you were relieved to see that... what did Castiel call it... Yeah... Assbutt... You must have been relieved to see that Assbutt drop down in the cage, huh?"

If it was a different situation, Dean would have laughed. But this time he remained silent.

"Ough, come on, Dean, that was funny."

"I don't really find any of this funny."

"Well, maybe I did spent just a bit too much time with Lucifer... But still, I thought you would like to see that guy go."

Dean sighs in a half breath and stops walking. He steps away from Michael and looks at him. "Don't get me wrong, I... I appreciate you stoping him, but..."

Michael raises his eyebrow "But?"

"But what's the catch?"

Michael laughs. "There isn't any."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Dean replies.

"Why?" Michael asks with a big question mark his face.

"Because that's just how it goes. Everything we ever did went bad, one way or another."

"And I guess you're now worried what I might do, right?"

Dean doesn't reply but his eyes say that was exactly what he was thinking.

"I am not going to do anything Dean." Michael replies honestly. Dean shakes his head in disbelieve.

Michael has seen John's memories and he knows Dean won't just believe his word. He will have to show him.

Michael sighs "Let's go back. Your brother must be worried." He says lifting up his hand, ready to snap his fingers. And then he sets his hand back down. "Just a quick question."

Dean looks at him.

"What did my father say before he left with his sister? I know you saw him, meet him, helped him reconcile with the darkness."

"He just said he needed some time, they needed some time with each other."

"And about the rest of us? His children, his creation?"

Dean sighs "When we asked him about the world, he said it will be fine. The world would be fine, because it has the Winchesters in it."

The last thing Dean expected to hear was Michael laughing so hard. It was even more freaky that the sun started to shine, and a chilly January afternoon turned into a full on May spring, just for a few moments.

Dean looked, eyes wide, all around the old cemetery, as the change came and went, but Michael didn't seem to notice. Everything turned back to as it was when he stopped laughing.

"Ough... That was hilarious... I mean... He was right. When he said it. He was right about it in so many ways."

Dean was baffled, which entertained Michael even more. But he wasn't doing to explain it. Instead he just snapped his fingers and Dean was back in the Main hall of the bunker.

* * *

Sam was silently and nervously pacing around in the bunker. After Dean yelled at him and the disappeared, MJ went on to find them, while Gabriel snapped them all back into the bunker. Gabriel went to check on Rowena expecting a few chosen words for leaving her in the pits of hell all alone.

Jack was helping Mary take care of Bobby, Ellen and Jo who were still recovering from their encounter with AWMicheal. Everybody completely forgot about Lucifer, who was getting hungry so he was raiding the kitchen. He was human after all, and the constant need for food bugged him, but he enjoyed eating.

Sam flinched and drew his gun at the crashing sounds, followed by screaming sounds from the kitchen. He rushed in there, only to find Lucifer on the ground, pale and in front of him Castiel. Cass was facing Sam, his back turned to Lucifer, who kept staring at something behind Cass.

It took a split second for Cass to realize where he was and that Michael transported him there. His face turned the angry colour red, too much so, he looked straight out of a cartoon. "Michael." Was all he could let out.

Suddenly a loud sound drew his attention. Something was crashing through the cabinets of the kitchen. That was what Lucifer was looking at. And that is what freaked Sam out. Cass looked behind him, but he couldn't see it right away. He could feel something on his back, and since he couldn't see what it was, he started turning around and eventually ended looking like a dog chasing his tail.

Sam stopped him and stared at him for a second before gently pushing the thing in Cass's line of sigh.

A typical reaction from Cass, tilting his head and frowning. "A wing?"

"Those aren't just any kind of wings." Lucifer stated still looking at him.

"Are these..." Sam wondered and Lucifer confirmed.

"They are. They are dragon wings."


	43. An unfortunate set of circumstances

"What in Heaven's name are those?" Michael asked when he laid his eyes on Cass.

Dean also looked at him both freaked and amazed by the sight of Castiel's new wings.

Sam didn't respond. He was so glad to see his brother, nothing else in the world mattered. Not even the fact that Michael stood right next to Dean and Sam pushed him to reach his brother and hug him.

Dean hugged him back, still staring at Cass. Cass was giving Michael darted looks and it reminded Michael of a line John read in one of those Supernatural books his father wrote. The same memory was given to John by Castiel himself.

" _Not for nothing, Cass, but the last person who looked at me like that... I got laid._ "

That was right about when Sam and Cass were sure Dean has caved in and was going to say Yes to Michael. This world version of him anyway. Michael himself didn't know why these memories keep appearing out of nowhere, and he really didn't care, because they amused him so much. He wanted to say the line, but felt it would have been awkward. And there was a matter of Cass's new looks, too.

"Castiel, would you mind telling us about those?" Michael said pointing at his wings.

Castiel still kept his eyes on Michael when he spoke "They appear to be dragon wings."

"How did you get those? Dragons that Eve created have no such wings."

"We believe it was connected to the draconite and its power that was passed on to me."

This was an awkward conversation by all standards. Sam kept looking at Dean, wanting to know what happened between him and Michael, Dean was baffled by Cass's new appearance, Michael wanted to know more and all Cass wanted was for everyone to stop looking at him and focus on the elephant in the room.

"That is the power of medieval dragons, those from old folklore." Lucifer said leaning on the doorframe, licking a spoon, ridding it off the ice-cream remains. He dipped his spoon back into the ice-cream box he was holding and took another chunk of it. He continued mouth full of strawberry flavoured delight "It is connected to the Pagan Gods somehow, but you should ask the expert on those matters."

"Who would that be?" Michael asked and the answer popped in his head instantly as he saw Gabriel's face in what seemed to be a set up of a cheesy open audience TV show, Castiel at his side, mouth duct taped. He wanted to laugh so much, but he knew it wasn't the right time. "Yes, don't tell me, I know, Gabriel, right?"

As if he could sense Gabriel was still in the bunker, he vanished to what the others thought was in Gabriel's room.

During the entire conversation and Lucifer's remarks, Sam and Dean felt like by-standers, watching the whole thing, questions bottling inside their heads, unsure they wanted to ask. Unsure they wanted to know the answer. And when Michael disappeared, Sam let out "No...Don't..."

But it was too late as the screams echoed throughout the bunker and Michael popping back up in the same place he was standing a second ago. His eyes wide, his face blushing red, but his lips curled into a somewhat naughty smile. "I guess I should have knocked."

"Michael what the hell?" Gabriel charged into the room still trying to put his shirt back on.

Michael smiled and gave a nearly silent "I'm sorry." But nobody saw that little flinch on Michael's face when Gabriel said the word Hell. Nobody but Dean.

The screams alerted everybody in the bunker, and Jack and Mary were the first ones to make it to the Main hall looking around as to where the sound came from.

When Mary set her eyes on her husband John, she felt deep relief and happiness he was ok; and much to everyone's disgust, she leaped into his arms. Everyone, and I mean everyone tried to stop her, even Michael who tried to back away, but it was too late. When her lips touched his, so gentle, filled with desire, he felt butterfly's in his stomach.

Then on his back.

Then on his shoulders.

And then everywhere in the room.

Yes, there were freaking butterflies all around. Both Lucifer and Gabriel were laughing so hard, the butterflies swarmed away from them. Cass looked confused as he always does, and the look on Jack's face was exactly the same. Sam and Dean stood eyes wide, mouth opened, frozen in a spot.

Michael quickly backed away, completely freaked out. Mary frowned at him, not understanding what was happening. Michael gave out undistinguishing noises, trying to say something, trying to find the words, but nothing came out.

"THAT IS IT!" Dean shouted. He pointed at Michael and said "YOU! In the garage, now! Sam, with me! Everyone else, stay put!"

Michael nodded still a bit freaked out and headed for the garage, Sam and Dean followed.

* * *

When they reached the garage, Michael turned to them, his face giving an apologetic look. "Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to do that. I didn't know that was going to happen."

Dean held his hand over his face, trying to calm himself. _Calm down, I know you want to kick his ass, but he's still an archangel who could flip you over and through a wall._

"And... And those butterflies. They came from John, not me." Michael continued.

"Enough of this. I don't want to talk about that kiss– Dean gave a disguisted look – I don't want to talk about Cass's wings, or Lucifer eating ice-cream, or Gabriel's love life. " Dean said in a firm voice.

Michael nodded and Dean continued "I just want to know, will you give us our Father back?"

Up to that point Michael didn't realize he was holding their father hostage. "Ough, my... I completely forgot. I am sorry Dean. I will leave right now." Michael said looking almost sad.

"Wait. – Sam said – Where will you go? What do you plan to do?"

"Go back to Heaven of course. By what I have seen through John's eyes, when Cass downloaded his memories, Heaven is on the verge of breaking down. I need to go up there and make things right again."

That was definitely not what they expected to hear.

"Can I... can I just say goodbye to everyone first?" Michael asked looking like Oliver Twist asking them for more food. They couldn't say no to that.


	44. Chapter 44

It has been a couple of days since Michael said his goodbyes and left John's body. Sam and Dean were happy to have their father back, and so was Mary.

Before he left, he said to Gabriel and Castiel that they were welcome in Heaven any time and so was MJ, and that they should definitely share what they found out about Cass's new wings and any further development. He hugged them all, which was awkward to both experience and see.

He thanked the boys and told Dean he would be there if they ever needed him.

Two days after he was gone, Dean and Lucifer had a big fight, mostly about Lucifer eating their food and not doing anything. MJ took him back to SSSD and gave him a job under Nick's name in the mail room, just so that she could keep an eye on him.

It was late in the evening when Dean came back from a supply run, only to find Sam in the same place he has been for the past few days. In the library, typing away at his computer, books scattered all around. Sam was looking through his computer and comparing notes in one of the books.

Cass just joined them to hear Dean say "Any luck on this dragon thing?"

Sam looked up at them both "There is a lot about dragons, most of it bogus myths. But I did find some referenced to dragons in the bible."

Gabriel helped Cass learn how to control his wings so that he could tuck them back and Cass eventually even found a way to cloak them from the visible plain. This allowed him to sit in the chair next to Sam, and lean back, as if the wings were never there.

"What references did you find?" He asked. Of course, Cass knew the whole bible by heart, and he knew most of the references were about the Devil, but he wanted to see what Sam came up with.

Book of Revelation 16:13 "Then I saw three impure spirits that looked like frogs; they came out of the mouth of the dragon, out of the mouth of the beast and out of the mouth of the false prophet." Sam read, Dean laughed.

Book of Revelation 12:3-4 "Then another sign appeared in heaven: an enormous red dragon with seven heads and ten horns and seven crowns on its heads. Its tail swept a third of the stars out of the sky and flung them to the earth. The dragon stood in front of the woman who was about to give birth, so that it might devour her child the moment he was born. " Sam read on, Dean was holding his stomach, folded on the ground from laughing so hard.

Cass just rolled his eyes. "These all refer to the Devil, to Lucifer."

"I figured. – Sam relayed – but there is something off about his verse."

Book of Revelation 13:8 "All inhabitants of the earth will worship the beast—all whose names have not been written in the Lamb's book of life, the Lamb who was slain from the creation of the world."

"That just references the sacrificial Lamb." Cass replied.

"No, it doesn't." MJ said, coming in the library from the Main hall. "The Lamb mentioned in there, the Lamb sacrificed to create the world... Ring a bell?"

"You are speaking of the archangel inside you?" Cass asked.

"The beast is Lucifer, of course, but the Lamb, the lamb is Greeny." She replied.

"Why do you keep calling her that? We all know her name now." Sam asked with a confusing look.

MJ looked at Cass and he said "I have yet to learn her name."

"Its..." Sam was about to speak but MJ interrupted. "Don't."

He frowned at her. "Why not?"

MJ sighed and started explaining "She is an archangel, sister to the know four archangels, and they see her as such. But the seraphs... They see her differently."

"Differently how?" Cass asked.

"In a way that I don't really like, ok? It is just... awkward." She replied "Besides, it will not help you find the answer about Cass's new dragon powers."

Dean had a naughty smile on his face "Ough, now I want to see his reaction. Cass, the angel's name is..." MJ jumped and tackled Dean to the ground. She was struggling to put her hand on his mouth, not realizing she had the power to snap his lips shut. Dean wrestled her, and tried to say the name. "Am... Amen... Ame... Amenadiel!"

MJ let go and stood to look at Cass. She knew what was about to happen.

Cass stood up, his body in complete rigor, his eyes glowing green for a full minute as his mind remembered the archangel who helped God create the angels and the world.

He tilted his head as he took a deep breath and gazed at MJ. The word that came out of his mouth even made Sam laugh hard, and Dean was on the floor again, almost crying from laughter. MJ was not amused.

"Mother?"

* * *

The sounds of the laughter echoed throughout the bunker, reaching every corner of it. Hearing that made both John and Mary smile.

"It is so weird. Us being all together again. Weird in a good way." Mary said with a smile.

John replied "Yeah. One big happy family." He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled again, her eyes sparking as she said. "Let's go to bed. It has been a long day."

John gave her a naughty smile as he nodded. They laid in the bed and he leaned forward giving Mary another kiss, but this time a longer one, filled with passion, but at the same time so gentle, she felt her entire body tingling.

She threw her arms around his neck as he kept kissing her, caressing her cheek.

In the back of their room something small landed on a chair. It was of a vibrant blue colour, black on the edges with a few small spots of white.

It would be what the lepidopterists would call a Blue Morpho Butterfly.

 **The End**

* * *

Author's comment: Thank you all present and future readers, especially those who leave a review. This is the end of this story, the ending made this way to make you wonder what does that butterfly mean. I wish I can say for certain that I will continue this story, but at this point I do not know.


End file.
